<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Could Be Us by firecatwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438236">It Could Be Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecatwings/pseuds/firecatwings'>firecatwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires, a lot of characters ooc, also there's madarcher later so that's fun, i promise the plot is somewhat better tho, im sorry im bad at writing other people's charcters, many pitch perfect references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecatwings/pseuds/firecatwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a vampire, Emma Swan has started to grow tired of having to relive high school over and over. So her outlet becomes writing, or more specifically, fanfic for a certain ship. When she meets her new English and creative writing teacher, she learns that they both share love for these fictional characters and their ship. They slowly become closer and closer, bonding over the fics. What happens when they grow feelings for each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer(this is just in case my original book does well after i get published and people find my ao3 acc and try to cancel me, so i don't get cancelled): i do not actually support teacher and student relationships. yes, they're great in fanfic but not in real life. HOWEVER, i do fully support vampire and human relationships. so if you're a vampire(idc if ur a boy, girl, or smth else) i highly recommend that you date me and then bite me 😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the moonlight shone over them, the two women looked at each other in silence for that felt like hours. They heard the background noise of the nearby party, but it didn't matter. They had each other, and that was all that mattered. Then, the brunette moved forward. She took the other's hands in her own. She then whispered one thing in her ear,</p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaaand, posted!" Emma Swan said triumphantly. She had been writing for decades, but in the past few years, she had been writing in a different sort of way. And her online readers loved it. </p><p>"Em?" Her adoptive mother walked into her room. "I know this is a new area, but you should at least give it a shot. I think you could have a really great senior year here," </p><p>"I know, Mary Margaret," she replied, looking down. "I just wish I didn't always have to start at a high school age. I wish I could've just been a little older... then people might take my writing more seriously."</p><p>"I'm sorry, honey. But, try to have an open mind about it. I hear that Storybrooke High has a really great creative writing program. Plus, you'll have Ruby with you this time," she encouraged.</p><p>Emma sighed,</p><p>"Okay," she agreed. </p><p>Giving her mother a nod, Emma quickly got ready. Of course, she was able to put on appropriate clothes and do her hair at superhuman speed. So by the time she had finished, she still had a lot of time to kill. </p><p>Knowing that she would be around a lot of people today, Emma decided that she would feed before school started. </p><p>"David?" She called for her adoptive father. "Do we have anything in storage?" </p><p>Just like she had done before, he appeared in her room at superhuman speeds.</p><p>"Why didn't you just go hunting last night?" He asked, sighing.</p><p>"Uhhh," Emma hesitated. "I dunno, I got busy writing and forgot about it. And I can't really hunt in broad daylight now,"</p><p>He sighed again, "Yes, there's some in the freezer. But please remember to hunt before big days, we need to save some of what we have,"</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry," she told him. </p><p>She dashed downstairs and opened their freezer. The nice thing about eating what they had in storage, was that it was in popsicle form. Sure, there was the rush of feeding in the middle of the hunt. But eating the popsicle always made her happy, it made her think of when she was just a normal girl all those years ago. </p><p>Tossing the wooden stick on the garbage can, Emma then got her phone out to text her friend.</p><p>Emma: so are we really doing this?</p><p>Ruby: c'mon, emma. it'll be fun! :D</p><p>Emma: ugh. well, should i be a smart girl this time or purposely fail my classes?</p><p>Ruby: wait u actually consider that kind of stuff? i thought u just wanted to see how many girls u could get with in a year lmao</p><p>Emma: i did. then that pissed off mary margaret cuz APPARENTLY being immortal doesn't mean that i should have fun in bed</p><p>Ruby: there are lots of other ways to have fun</p><p>Emma: like?</p><p>Ruby: idk, making friends. having legit relationships. just for fun, i think i wanna try to join a boy sport and piss them all of when i'm 10x stronger than all of them</p><p>Emma: this is exactly why you should've joined me the last time i did high school</p><p>Ruby: i know, but in my defense i was busy in other ways</p><p>Emma: ew. don't mention the witch. </p><p>Ruby: awww, come on! she was ONE bad one. doesn't mean they all are. plus, y'know, witches are pretty hot</p><p>Emma: smfh ruby</p><p>Ruby: all right, all right. well, ig i'll see u at school!</p><p>Emma: see ya!</p><p>Sighing, Emma then decided to say goodbye to her parents. </p><p>"Y'know..." she said to them. "If you guys said that you were my siblings or friends, instead of my parents. People would probably believe that you're high school aged too. Then you guys could join us," she laughed.</p><p>"I suppose, but being 24 forever, people would have a hard time believing that I was a senior. Now you being 18 forever could easily pass for 15, so I'm not quite sure why you're starting out as a senior when you could start as a freshman and be here for longer," Mary Margaret told her.</p><p>"I dunno, I just don't like high school that much. I'd rather just spend one year there as a senior, then get a job in this town and live like a normal adult for a few years." Emma replied, simply shrugging. </p><p>She hugged her parents one last goodbye, then walked out the door of their new house. Luckily, this new town was pretty small so she could walk anywhere she wanted to go.</p><p>"Hey Emma!" Ruby called from right behind her.</p><p>Her best friend startled the hell out of her, so she snarled in response.</p><p>"Oooh, better keep those teeth tucked away, Em," she whispered, giggling. </p><p>Emma sighed, then took in a deep breath until she felt her fangs retract. </p><p>"So... you ready to do this?" She asked her best friend.</p><p>"Yeah, I've already set up football tryouts," Ruby replied, grinning. "Are you taking creative writing?"</p><p>"Definitely. I just hope they don't talk about publication or anything, 'cause then I won't be able to explain why I can't do it," </p><p>"Why? Are you worried they'll try to find something you wrote from 1874?" She teased.</p><p>"Hey! I wasn't even alive for another 20 years! And then I didn't start writing for another 20 years after that!" Emma defended. </p><p>"Alright, alright. Excuse me if I forget when you were born, it's not like you've made it easy to keep track of,"</p><p>"Hmph,"</p><p>"Okay, Grumpy Pants. We're here,"</p><p>"Alright. See you at lunch then?"</p><p>"Yep,"</p><p>With that, the two friends separated and went their own ways. Considering that she had never fully committed to going to school here, Emma had to stop in the counselor's office. </p><p>"Hi," she said quietly, walking in. "I'm Emma Swan,"</p><p>"Hi Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Hopper. How can I help you today?" He replied.</p><p>"My parents filled out an application for me to get in, but it wasn't finalized until this morning. I'm here to turn it in to you, and to get my schedule,"</p><p>"Okay, do you have your forms with you?" </p><p>"Yep, here it is," she handed him the paper.</p><p>"Alright," he said, going to his computer. "It says here that you were in algebra 2 last year, so I'm gonna put you in pre-calculus. You're also taking Physics, Government, and English 12. Here's a list of available electives,"</p><p>"How many am I required to take?"</p><p>"You have to take at least two, but you can take up to four," </p><p>"Okay," she looked over the list. "I'll take Spanish and creative writing,"</p><p>"Alright, got it!" He finalized her schedule. "Here you go. Don't be afraid to ask if you have any questions!"</p><p>"Thank you so much!" She replied politely, taking her schedule.</p><p>It appeared this school had A days and B days, and only four classes a day. Or in her case, three classes a day with two off periods. First, she had pre-calc with some lady named Fiona Black. Then she had English 12 with Regina Mills. Government was right after that with Mr Gold. That was her A day. For her B day, she had Spanish, Physics, then she had Miss Mills again for creative writing. </p><p>"Alrighty then," she said aloud, walking to her math class. She had taken this one way too many times, so it would be an easy A.</p><p>Walking in, she felt her teacher give her on odd look. Maybe it was her pale skin, or maybe it was something else. Either way, she didn't like it. </p><p>"Hey," said a girl who was next to her. </p><p>"Hi," she replied. "I'm Emma,"</p><p>"Belle,"</p><p>"I can't tell if something's up Ms. Black, or if she just decided to hate me," Emma muttered.</p><p>"It's not you, she's like that with everyone. Is this your first year here?"</p><p>"Yup,"</p><p>"Well, welcome then! It's pretty boring around here usually, but it can be fun at times too-"</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by Ms. Black marching toward them,</p><p>"And just who might you be?" She said to Emma, eyeing her in a strange way.</p><p>"Emma Swan," she said, still looking right at Belle.</p><p>"Well Miss Swan, I hope you know that in my class, it would be best for you to pay attention. In fact, why don't you explain how to find sine of theta?" She challenged. Emma scoffed,</p><p>"First, you find R by squaring X and Y, adding them together, then getting the square root of it. Then you put Y over R, and there's sine of theta," she had taken this class way too many times. </p><p>Ms. Black's eyes narrowed. She hadn't even taught the class what sine of theta was. Emma's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. </p><p>"Thank you Miss Swan, now we are going on with the lesson,"</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the class period, Emma found herself staring off into space. Another reason she had decided to enroll as a senior, was because high school got more and more boring the more she did it. </p><p>The bell finally rang, so she waved goodbye to Belle and made her way to the English classroom. Walking in, she sat at the first desk she saw. The boy next to her introduced himself as Killian, but Emma of course was uninterested. </p><p>The bell rang again, and Emma's jaw dropped as she saw her new teacher. Her raven hair fell just over her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes lit up as she saw her class. Her lips curled into a small smile, then said hello to everyone.</p><p>Maybe this year would be more fun than Emma thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And just who might you be?" </p><p>Emma's breathing became shaky as she felt her new teacher looking her up and down.</p><p>"Emma Swan," she answered, standing up. "I just moved here,"</p><p>"All right then, Miss Swan," she said to her as she walked back to her own desk. "I'd like you to stay after class so I can get you caught up the unit. Luckily for you, we haven't done much considering that it's still the beginning of the year."</p><p>"Of course," Emma replied, sitting back down. </p><p>Emma had been alive for over a hundred years, and she had found plenty of women attractive before. But there had only been one other time when the other woman made her feel almost weak. And that was while she was still human. </p><p>As Regina Mills started going through her files before class started, the boy next to her started talking again.</p><p>"Swan," he started. "Where did you move here from?"</p><p>"Boston,"</p><p>"What made you move here?"</p><p>"My family just needed a change,"</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>She inhaled deeply, feeling frustrated. Obviously she couldn't tell him that they couldn't live more than 10 years in a certain area, or people would start to notice how they didn't age. But she had no idea why he felt the need to be so nosy.</p><p>So instead of answering him, she looked to the front board and stared off into space. Her vision zoomed in on one specific spot on the wall. Luckily, she needn't have stared too long seeing as the bell finally rang.</p><p>"All right everyone," Regina said to the class. "Since we're beginning a new unit, we're going to start with comparing modern day pieces of literature to more traditional ones. So we are going to start by reading some Shakespeare, then watch one of those movies. Then as a class, we will vote on a modern book and movie to watch,"</p><p>She then walked to each desk and placed a copy of Romeo and Juliet for each student. Emma internally groaned. It was one of the most boring things ever, and she almost always had to read it in school. </p><p>"Now before we begin, would anyone like to try to explain why Shakespeare spoils the ending at the beginning?" She asked. Emma's hand shot right up,</p><p>"Miss Swan," Regina calls on her.</p><p>"Because he wanted the focus to be about how their love story unfolded, knowing that they would die in the end,"</p><p>She didn't reply, but nodded instead. Walking back up to the front of the classroom, she pulled up the audio recording. "Romeo and Juliet is a play, so it needs to be listened to. So as a class, we will start out with listening to the audio and following along. But as we get further into the book, we will be reading out loud as a class,"</p><p>Once again, Emma internally groaned. Half of her wanted to drop this class all together, but the other half thought her teacher was hot and didn't want to leave her class. </p><p>As the audio recording started to play, Emma reached into her bag and got her phone out. She held the book up at an angle so she could hide it. If her teacher suspected anything, she would see her getting up from a mile away. And she could simply put her phone in her pocket before she would get caught. She decided to text Ruby again.</p><p>Emma: how's it goin?</p><p>Ruby: i just got out of pe class and i beat everyone it was great lmao</p><p>Emma: le sigh. ruby pls tell me you didn't use your powers</p><p>Ruby: oki just cuz i'm super fast and strong doesn't mean that i shouldn't be able to use those skills. don't worry, i didn't even go to my fullest ability. i just made sure that i came in first :)</p><p>Emma: ofc you did. </p><p>Ruby: well how's it going for u so far?</p><p>Emma: english class is boring, but ms mills is hot ;)</p><p>Ruby: oh damn. you go, girl!</p><p>Seeing her teacher get up, Emma quickly put her phone away and acted like she was reading. Regina didn't approach her, but she gave everyone a quick glance before sitting back down.</p><p>After a little while, the bell rang to signal lunch.</p><p>Students piled up and put their copies of the book back on Regina's desk. Like she said she would, Emma stayed back. </p><p>"Miss Swan," Regina greeted her.</p><p>"Emma," she said. </p><p>"Emma," Regina corrected, nodding. "Since we're starting a new unit today, I don't think it'll be necessary to have you do the stuff we did in the first few weeks. However, on the first day I had all my students fill out a little 'get to know you' thing. It appears that I have you tomorrow for creative writing as well, so you can just fill it out later and turn it in then,"</p><p>"Okay," Emma said simply. She took the paper that was handed to her. She let out a small scoff at the typical icebreaker questions. "Yeah, I'll turn this into you by tomorrow, Ms. Mills,"</p><p>"All right," she replied. "Have a good lunch, Emma,"</p><p>"You too," </p><p>With that, she waved goodbye and made her way to the cafeteria. </p><p>Ruby was sitting at a table with Belle, and another girl who introduced herself as Ariel. </p><p>Emma, being who she was, couldn't eat normal human food. So she would sometimes use a water bottle and pretend to drink out of it, claiming that she had a smoothie. Today however, she didn't bring anything. She wouldn't even need to feed for a few days.</p><p>Ruby however, being who she was, ate like a pig. </p><p>"Hey," Belle said to the two new girls. "Ariel and I were going to have a sleepover on Friday. Would you guys like to join us?"</p><p>Emma's initial response was to say no. She was fine being friendly with humans at school, but she wasn't very social in her own time. She would either be writing, running, or reading. </p><p>"Yes, we would love to go," Ruby answered for her. </p><p>She internally cussed out her best friend for that. She knew that her readers were demanding an update, and she was planning on using the weekend to get some of that writing in. </p><p>"Yay!" Ariel said in an excited voice. </p><p>As their lunch went on, Belle and Ariel kept asking questions that the other two girls had heard all too many times.</p><p>"So how long have you guys known each other?" </p><p>"Since middle school," Emma answered. </p><p>The truth was that they had known each other for around 30 years, but this is what they had always told people.</p><p>"What made both of your families decide to move here?"</p><p>"Emma's parents and my Granny get along really well, so they all decided that it would be best for everyone," Ruby replied.</p><p>That one was the farthest from the truth. Yes, Ruby's Granny had decided to move to Storybrooke as well. But considering that the two different species didn't really like each other, Ruby's Granny actually didn't like Mary Margaret and David. She seemed to be the only one out of all of them who actually cared about the species rivalries though. </p><p>Before they could be bombarded with anymore questions, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Luckily, Emma and Ruby had government together. </p><p>Mr. Gold gave both of them a weird look, but didn't say anything. Instead, he gave them a reading about how democracy started in England. </p><p>"Wasn't your dad alive during this?" Ruby whispered.</p><p>"Probably? I dunno, I don't really talk to him about whether or not he witnessed history stuff," Emma replied flatly. </p><p>Sighing, Ruby decided to get back to her work. Both girls were bored as hell, but it wasn't like they could do anything about it.</p><p>So, Emma decided to get her phone out again. However, Mr. Gold made eye contact with her as soon as she reached in her bag. Sighing, she zipped it close once again and went back to reading her paper. </p><p>Instead, she decided to get her math homework out. She put it over the other paper, so from a distance it wouldn't look like she was doing anything else.</p><p>Question 1: 9x+4=12x-14</p><p>Emma scoffed, she found X in her head.</p><p>X=6 she wrote out.</p><p>She sped through the rest of her homework, knowing that it was algebra review.</p><p>"Miss Swan," a voice came from above her snapping her out of her trance. It appeared she hadn't been doing a good enough job of paying attention to her surroundings.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Care to explain why you are doing this in my class?" Mr. Gold asked. She shrugged,</p><p>"It's homework,"</p><p>"I am well aware of that. I am still waiting for that explanation,"</p><p>"I-" he cut her off.</p><p>"Detention, Miss Swan," he said, bending down to her level. "Tomorrow, after school,"</p><p>Oh how she already wanted to sink her fangs into this man and suck out all of his blood until he was nothing but flailing skin and crushed bones.</p><p>"Fine," she said flatly. </p><p>Luckily, she was saved by the bell before she could argue with him some more. </p><p>"That guy is such an ass!" She whispered to Ruby once they were well out of earshot. </p><p>"Ugh, I know. I might get myself into detention just so I can join you tomorrow," she replied, grinning.</p><p>"Don't," Emma said, letting out a giggle. "I'm sure I can get out of it if I suck up to whoever's running it,"</p><p>"Alright then. I still have geography, so I'll see you later!"</p><p>"See you!" </p><p>With that, Emma grabbed her stuff and headed home. It was definitely nice to have her last period off. </p><p>As soon as she dropped her bag off in her room and waved hello to her parents, she headed for the woods.</p><p>It was time for her to do something she had been itching to do all day; run</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N hey so there's a little bit of spanish in this chapter. i'll put the english next to it in parenthesis. fyi, the translations will be loose lol</p><p>also there's a book referenced in this chapter as well. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT COMMENTING WITH SPOILERS CUZ I AM CURRENTLY READING IT HFDSFHL</p><p>oki that's all. ON WITH THE FIC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Favorite movie?</p><p>Pitch Perfect 2</p><p>Text or FaceTime?<br/>
Text</p><p>Favorite food?<br/>
Popsicle</p><p>Dream job?<br/>
Author</p><p>Night or day?<br/>
Night</p><p>Summer or Winter?<br/>
Winter</p><p>Favorite animal?<br/>
Swan</p><p>Fun fact about yourself?<br/>
Over the years, I decided to memorize several digits of pi just for fun</p><p>Emma let out a small chuckle as she finished filling out the worksheet for her English teacher. They were silly questions, and she wasn't quite sure why she had to fill them out. Nonetheless, she thought it was sweet that her teacher wanted to get to know her. </p><p>"Is it true that you already landed yourself in detention?" Her father asked as he came into her room. </p><p>"Yeah..." she said quietly. If she still had normal blood, her cheeks would've turned red in embarrassment.</p><p>"Emma," he put his hand to his forehead. "I know high school isn't your favorite thing in the world, but I was hoping you would last at least a week before getting in trouble,"</p><p>"Sorry, Dad," it wasn't often that she referred to him as that, so he could hear the sincerity in her voice. </p><p>"What did you do?" He asked as he sat down next to her.</p><p>"I started doing math homework in the middle of government. I swear, that teacher is such a jackass. It wasn't like I was on my phone or anything!"</p><p>He sighed, "Okay maybe that teacher is a jackass,"</p><p>"Glad you agree," she said with a grin. "Oh! I forgot to mention, Ruby and I are going somewhere on Friday,"</p><p>"Glad to see she hasn't changed a bit. What are you guys doing?"</p><p>"These two girls, Belle and Ariel, invited us over for a sleepover. I wanted to say no, but Ruby said yes for the both of us,"</p><p>He chortled, "Of course she did." He then changed the subject, "How's the latest fic of yours going? Still have all your adoring fans?"</p><p>"Okay, David, my 80K readers are not fans. That'd be weird. And it's going all right, I had a little bit of writer's block but I managed to get another chapter out," </p><p>"Proud of you,"</p><p>"Thanks?"</p><p>He playfully scoffed, then stood up. "Your mother and I are going hunting tonight, you're welcome to join us,"</p><p>"I should be good for the next few days, you know how filling those popsicles are. I'll join you on Thursday though, so I can feed right before the sleepover," </p><p>"Sounds good. See you in the morning!"</p><p>He waved a quick goodbye, then ran out of her room at his superhuman speed. </p><p>After he left, Emma finished the rest of her homework. She then decided to get more writing in, but she couldn't quite figure out what to do. Finding herself standing upside down on her ceiling, she then began to play over some possibilities. Should I have them get married so early? Or should I add some more angst? But I've already had some angst and made my readers suffer... oh well, what's a little more suffering?</p><p>"Hey Em!" A voice broke her out of her thoughts and scared the hell out of her.</p><p>"Ruby!" She yelled back. "That is the second time today you've scared me!"</p><p>She laughed, "Come down," </p><p>Sighing, Emma jumped off from her ceiling and flipped herself to land on her feet on the floor.</p><p>"I will never get used to seeing you like that," Ruby said, giggling.</p><p>"Just like I'll never get used to you coming up from behind me like that. Anyway, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Rude much," she said, smirking. "Anyway, Belle and Ariel invited us to go out and eat dinner with them. You in?"</p><p>"Considering the amount of times you've seen me be extremely awkward at mealtimes from not eating, what do you think?" Emma retorted.</p><p>"Oh come on!" Ruby said with a sigh. "We can just say that you already ate beforehand. Besides, the restaurant they picked out is literally the one Granny bought and is now running. You know she won't serve you anyway, so it's the perfect cover!"</p><p>"Ugh, that's even more of a reason to say no. Your Granny hates me!"</p><p>"She does not! She just hates... your kind,"</p><p>"Exactly, she's chosen to hate all of us,"</p><p>"Don't take it personally. Come on, Emma, let's just go!"</p><p>"Of course you just had to befriend the most social humans possible," Emma grumbled. </p><p>"How about this," Ruby started. "I'll race you around the forest. If you win, you don't have to go. If I win, we're going. Deal?"</p><p>"Fine," Emma agreed, holding her hand out for her friend to shake it. </p><p>Ruby grabbed her hand, shook, then yanked her down to the floor. As soon as Emma was down, she dashed out the door and into the woods. Grunting, Emma got back up and ran out of her house as fast as she could. </p><p>In a blur, she caught up to her friend. Considering that she didn't even have enough time to transform, Emma easily passed her. She leaped into the air, and felt herself almost go above the treetops. </p><p>Once her feet touched the ground again, she knew that she had crossed their finish line.</p><p>"That's what you get when you play dirty," Emma said with a smirk once Ruby caught up to her.</p><p>"Fair enough," she replied, panting heavily. "So are you coming then?"</p><p>"Did you not understand the terms of your own bet? Of course not. I'll still join you guys on Friday, though."</p><p>"Alright. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."</p><p>Waving goodbye, Ruby then dashed out of the woods and back to her own home. </p><p>Emma walked back to her house, but instead of going to her room, she decided to leap onto the rooftop. Since moving a few days prior, she had already decided that this would be her spot. She even put a few books up here.</p><p>Her latest read was One Of Us Is Lying and she had just gotten to the second part of the book.</p><p>"Bronwyn, you are my main suspect right now," she whispered aloud to herself as she started to turn the pages.</p><p>The cool breeze didn't affect her body temperature, but it started to annoy her after awhile. Her hair kept getting blown across her face, and the pages of her book kept getting blown over too. She groaned to herself as the wind picked up yet again. </p><p>After dealing with the wind for the next hour or so, Emma eventually gave up and decided to go inside. Knowing that it was dark and that people wouldn't be able to see her, she walked down the side of her house and crawled through the window.</p><p>Pulling her laptop out, she went to a movie website. Thinking about her favorite movie franchise, Emma then looked up the first Pitch Perfect movie. As the intro started playing, she smiled and leaned back against her bed.</p><p>She normally wasn't a big fan of musical movies and stuff like that, but there was just something about this franchise that just pulled at her heartstrings. Not to mention, Emma had a big-ass crush on Anna Kendrick.</p><p>"Come on! Just kiss already!" She whisper shouted to her laptop screen when she reached the Titanium shower scene. It was one of her favorite scenes in the whole movie, she just thought that it needed some additions.</p><p>Emma ended up spending the night watching all three movies. When the credits rolled at the end of the third film, she felt herself grinning widely. </p><p>It was now almost 5:00 in the morning. Luckily for her, she didn't need sleep. Otherwise, she would be totally screwed.</p><p>Knowing that she only had a few hours left before school, Emma opened her email to check for any new comments on her fic.</p><p>Ahh! I love this!</p><p>Slowburns are both the worst and the best thing ever</p><p>KISS ALREADY. scratch that, FUCK ALREADY!</p><p>She laughed at the last one. Nothing made her happier than seeing her content enjoyed by people all around the world. Sure, she did get the occasional bad comment. But for every one negative comment, she always had at least 20 positive ones.</p><p>Before she knew it, the sun had started to rise. She knew Mary Margaret and David had to be back by now (she assumed they had returned at some point when she had her headphones on).</p><p>Almost as if on cue, both of them walked into her room.</p><p>"Hey," her mother greeted her. "How was your night?"</p><p>"It was good, I was on the roof until it got windy. Then I just came inside and watched a few movies," Emma replied.</p><p>"Are you ready for your second day?" David asked, then added. "Please, try to stay out of trouble today,"</p><p>"I'll do what I can," she retorted. </p><p>This seemed to satisfy them enough, considering that they gave her a nod before exiting. </p><p>Sighing, Emma got herself ready quickly and got her stuff together. She walked outside and was once again met with Ruby waiting for her.</p><p>"Hiya!" She said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "How's it goin'?"</p><p>"I have detention today, so I'm still pissed off about that. But then again, I have Ms. Mills' class too, so that'll be fun,"</p><p>"I still can't believe you got detention on your first day,"</p><p>"Me either. I swear, Gold just suddenly decided to hate me."</p><p>"Em... do you think there's a chance that he could know you're a-" she was cut off.</p><p>"Definitely not. I mean, unless he's been spying on me at home. He can't know,"</p><p>"I hope you're right,"</p><p>They were at the school doors by now, and they each had class to get to. They waved goodbye and headed their own ways. Entering the Spanish classroom, Emma felt all eyes on her.</p><p>"Hola clase. Hoy, tenemos una estudiante nueva," (Hello class. Today, we have a new student)</p><p>She mentally groaned, looking at her classmates. She could tell they were mostly freshman, so they must have put her in the Spanish 1 class. </p><p>"Please introduce yourself, Miss Swan," Mr. Spencer said, then added. "I'll ask you questions and you answer- in Spanish," she simply nodded in response. </p><p>He started with the questions, "Cómo te llamas?" (What is your name?)</p><p>"Me llamo Emma Swan," (My name is Emma Swan)</p><p>"Cuantos años tienes?" (How old are you?)</p><p>"Tengo 18 años," (18 years old)</p><p>"Cómo estás?" (How are you?)</p><p>"Estoy muerta por dentro," (I'm dead inside)</p><p>He glared. It would appear that he didn't appreciate her sense of humor. Instead, he motioned for her to sit down. </p><p>For the rest of that class, she zoned off and stared into space. She had taken Spanish enough times to almost be fluent in the language. So she decided that it would be an easy A class. </p><p>After that, Emma made her way to physics class with Mr. Glass. Ariel was in that class with her, so they sat together. </p><p>Once again, it was a class that would be an easy A. She didn't enjoy it the first few times taking it, but it soon became easier. </p><p>After that class was over, it was her lunch period. Unfortunately, Ruby, Belle, and Ariel all had the other lunch period on their B days. So Emma decided to go outside by herself. </p><p>She made sure no one was near her as she found a good tree, then jumped to the top. She wrapped her legs around a branch, then hung upside down. She got her book out of her bag and decided to spend her lunch period reading from upside down in a tree.</p><p>Hearing the bell once again, she let herself drop and flipped over in mid-air. Collecting her bag and book, she walked inside the building again.</p><p>Grinning widely, Emma walked into Ms. Mills' classroom for creative writing.</p><p>It was finally time to have some fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emma!" She was greeted warmly.</p><p>"Hi," she replied, feeling her pupils dilate. </p><p>"Did you fill out the sheet?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Yep!" Emma pulled it out of its folder and handed it to her.</p><p>"Good," she said, satisfied. "Is it true that you landed yourself in detention from Mr. Gold yesterday?"</p><p>Emma's heart dropped. She didn't know that the news would be spreading to all of her teachers. Most of them, she couldn't care less what they thought of her. But there was something about Ms. Mills that she just wanted to impress.</p><p>"I suppose you can tell me all about it once detention starts, dear," Regina said, breaking the silence. "I'm monitoring this week's detention, and it appears that you're the only one who's going to be there,"</p><p>A sly grin appeared across Emma's face. Maybe detention wouldn't be so bad after all. </p><p>Sitting down at the nearest available desk, she got her notebook out and got ready for class to start. The bell soon rang to initiate that passing period was over.</p><p>"Good afternoon, everyone," Regina addressed them all. "Today, I want you guys to write a short story no more than five pages long. It can be about whatever you'd like. However, there's a catch. I want two versions of it; one written in first person whilst the other is written in third person. This will be due at the end of the week, but I suggest you start today because I'm giving you the entirety of the class period to work on it,"</p><p>Emma felt her lips curl into a smile. She got out a piece of paper and a pencil and started scribbling away.</p><p>Feeling the wind beneath my skin, I take a leap into the air. Soaring above the treetops. I feel the wind pull my hair back as I land perfectly on my feet. </p><p>"Emily?" I hear my name called. </p><p>Behind me stands Reina. She walks up to me, and presses her forehead against mine. Cupping my cheeks, she whispers one thing in my ear; "Run."</p><p>Muttering curse words, I lift my arms underneath her to pick her up bridal style. After that, I take off at full speed; Reina's arms wrapped around me as tight as possible. </p><p>Once we reach our safe point, I set her down gently. </p><p>"Thank you," she says softly.</p><p>I open my mouth to reply, but before I know it, her lips are on mine. I moan into the kiss and wrap my arm around</p><p>"Miss Swan," </p><p>Once again, Emma was broken out of focus.</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Mills," she said smiling awkwardly.</p><p>"The bell is about to ring, everyone else already packed everything up. I'd suggest you do that too, unless you plan on being late to your next class," she said in a professional voice.</p><p>"I have a free period, so I'll be fine,"</p><p>"I have 8th period off too. Nonetheless, unless you plan on spending your free period in here then I'd suggest you start packing up. Especially if you'd like to enjoy your last hour before your detention starts,"</p><p>"Nah, I'm good here,"</p><p>Her teacher seemed to be taken aback by what she had just said. However, she didn't protest. </p><p>Within a few seconds, the bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom. Except for Emma, she was still at her desk.</p><p>"Miss Swan-" she was cut off.</p><p>"Emma,"</p><p>"Right, Emma, sorry. Anyway, Emma, I'm fine with having students here during my free time; but I'd like to know why you've chosen to be in here,"</p><p>"I dunno," she said with a shrug. "I have detention in an hour, and there's not really a point in going home just to come back."</p><p>"Fair enough,"</p><p>Regina then went back to her own desk and started going through paperwork. Emma felt confidence surging through her body. Her gaze shifted toward the front of the room. She watched her teacher work for a second, before clearing her throat.</p><p>"Yes, Emma?"</p><p>"I was just wondering what exactly you plan on doing for detention, Ms. Mills," the words rolled off her tongue so easily.</p><p>"You're going to be doing homework, now if you'll excuse me, I do have some grading to get to,"</p><p>Sighing, Emma got her phone out instead. She opened up Instagram and started scrolling through all the edits that appeared on her home page. She reached down into her bag to get her earbuds out. Plugging the end into the headphone jack, she put one earbud in and left the other dangling.</p><p>It was mostly edits of gay ships from movies or TV shows. All of which, Emma had sort of become part of the fandom. She made edits herself from time to time, and they were fun. But her favorite creative thing to do of course, was writing. </p><p>The edit she was currently watching was of Anna Kendrick. She bopped her head along to the beat of the audio playing in the background, and smiled as the cute pictures of her favorite actress appeared on the screen. </p><p>Since she only had one earbud in, she heard the scrape of the chair as her teacher got up. Unfazed, Emma simply continued watching the edit. Feeling the presence of someone over her shoulder, she finally pressed the button on the top of her phone to turn it off.</p><p>"Anna Kendrick, huh?" Regina asked. Emma wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but it almost seemed like a smile had crept upon her face.</p><p>"Yeah," she replied casually. </p><p>"Seems fitting. I just read your 'get to know you' sheet and I saw what your favorite movie was. Of course, those would go together," Regina said to her, not even hiding her grin at this point.</p><p>Emma then put her phone her her pocket and turned around to face her teacher, who sat on top of the desk next to her.</p><p>"Are you a fan of the movies?"</p><p>"It's my favorite movie franchise,"</p><p>"Alright then, Mills," Emma started. "I have an important question for you; Bechloe or Jeca?"</p><p>"Bechloe, without a doubt. Jeca was forced, but they were cute as friends though!"</p><p>"Good, you have a brain,"</p><p>"Glad to see you've decided to rank my intelligence by who I think Beca should've been with instead of by my college degree," she retorted. Emma's smile grew wider, she loved her teacher's sarcasm.</p><p>"So which movie's your favorite then?"</p><p>"The third. The storyline was a little crazy, but the soundtrack was definitely the best in the last movie. And the final performance never fails to bring me to tears,"</p><p>"Mine is the second. The whole Chloe and Chicago part in the third one just bugs me. Like, Chloe is so clearly in love with Beca and when she finally breaks up with Jesse, she just went for some random military dude. I will never forgive Universal for cutting out the kiss,"</p><p>"What do you mean? What kiss are you talking about?"</p><p>"You didn't know? Oh, well multiple cast members have confirmed that they filmed a Bechloe kiss at the end of the last one. Anna Kendrick really fought for it, god I love her. Anyway, they filmed the kiss and everyone was excited about it. But then Universal Pictures, or as I like to call them, Universal Bitchers, cut the kiss out,"</p><p>Regina pursed her lips at the use of foul language, but didn't say anything about it. </p><p>"Why would they cut it out?" She simply said.</p><p>"'Cause they're homophobic assholes who forced Chlocago and Jeca. I think Shelley Regner said that everyone has the kiss scene on their phones, and Rebel Wilson has joked about leaking it."</p><p>"Miss Swan, please refrain from using such language in this class,"</p><p>"Back to Miss Swan I see?"</p><p>Regina made a small humming noise in response, but ignored the subject. "I also saw you said that your dream job was an author. What sort of things have you written?"</p><p>The question took Emma by surprise. She sat up a little straighter as she thought about what to say to 'humanify' her answer.</p><p>"I started writing just a few years after I had a big change in my life. It became an outlet to me, and I tried to write a little bit of every genre. My personal favorites to write were fantasy, mystery, and historical fiction. Then more recently, I got into writing fanfic; don't go spreading that around though-" despite knowing that her best friend loved her dearly, it wasn't uncommon for Ruby to make fun of her writing her own story based on something that had already been created.</p><p>"What's the fanfiction about?" Regina asked, she leaned forward to show interest.</p><p>"Bechloe," Emma admitted with a small laugh. "I have a bunch of fics active right now,"</p><p>"I'd love to read them if you'd let me,"</p><p>"No-" She said way too soon. She could see the hurt that flashed through her teacher's eyes.</p><p>"Sorry," Emma quickly added. "It's just that the fanfics are so much more personal to me. I don't even let my best friend read them,"</p><p>"Alright then," she replied in a kind voice. "Would you consider letting me take a look at your original works?"</p><p>"Sure, do you wanna start with the piece that I was working on for your class?" Emma said with a giggle. She pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to her. It still wasn't finished, but she had made some progress.</p><p>"Emily and Reina, huh?" Regina said as she finished reading it.</p><p>"Just random names,"</p><p>"I like them,"</p><p>"Tonight I'll go find some old stories I wrote and let you read them tomorrow," she said, smiling brightly.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful. However, I do believe that the time for detention is over. I suggest you go home now,"</p><p>"Oh. I didn't even notice the time. Alright then, see you tomorrow!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why the fuck were computers not invited earlier?" Emma said out loud as she scrambled through old papers. </p><p>Her first few works were actually written in paper and pencil. It was exhausting and she hated it. So naturally, she had switched to using a typewriter. It definitely wasn't her favorite, but it was doable. Those papers were incredibly faded though. Back when computers came out, Emma was ecstatic. Her way of writing finally became easier. She had all her stories saved online. But a few of them, she had printed out.</p><p>"Ah-ha!" She said triumphantly as she pulled out a story she wrote back in 2004. </p><p>She wiped the dusk off the papers, then started reading it.</p><p>She had been living in Colorado at the time, so it was a fantasy about a girl who could change the weather with her emotions(the idea was inspired by that state's bipolar weather). She also figured out how to time travel and ended up getting a girlfriend from the 1600's. Emma definitely had more fun writing the second part.</p><p>Looking back it it, the writing style wasn't very sophisticated. However, she was still proud of that story, so that would be the one she would show her teacher. </p><p>It was around 70 pages in total, so definitely on the shorter end. Nonetheless, she thought it would be a good length for her to present it to Regina.</p><p>"Who is she?" A familiar voice snapped Emma back into reality.</p><p>"What?" She asked her mother.</p><p>"You haven't gone through your old stories since the last time you tried to impress a girl. So, tell me about your new crush," Mary Margaret said with a smile.</p><p>"It's not a crush!"</p><p>"Alright then," she so clearly wasn't convinced. "Care to explain why you're looking through your old stories from... how many years ago?"</p><p>She leaned forward and looked at the one Emma had pulled out.</p><p>"Oh! I loved reading that one! And you still have yet to explain why you're pulling out a story from 16 years ago,"</p><p>Emma sighed, "It's not a crush!" She protested.</p><p>Her mother was very much aware of how romance had gone for her daughter in the last 100 years or so. She had once walked in on her and a girl back in the 1930's, and Emma had since learned to lock her door whenever she wanted to mess around. However, Mary Margaret still knew that she only got out her stories when she wanted to impress someone.</p><p>"Emma, I know you haven't had a serious relationship since Li-" she was cut off.</p><p>"Don't say her name! I don't want to talk about the annoying dragon bitch,"</p><p>"Alright then. I'll continue with what I was going to say in the first place; I know it's been awhile since your last serious relationship. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't put your heart out there again,"</p><p>"I thought you didn't support me being with humans?"</p><p>"I just want you to be happy, that's all,"</p><p>"Alright then," Emma sat down and smiled softly. "There is someone."</p><p>"HA! I knew it!" Mary Margaret pointed at her triumphantly.</p><p>"But-" Emma continued. "It is not a crush. I just think she's hot and I wanna get with her,"</p><p>"Okay, well tell me about her," </p><p>"You have to promise not to get mad. And if you do get mad, just remember that I'm legally an adult,"</p><p>"Just tell me,"</p><p>"She's my teacher,"</p><p>Her jaw dropped,</p><p>"Emma no. I don't care how old you are, you can't date someone who's a figure of authority like that,"</p><p>"It's not like it'll go anywhere. As far as I know, she's straight,"</p><p>"I don't want you to get hurt,"</p><p>Emma could hear the sincerity in her mother's voice as she said that. So in response, she walked up and wrapped her arms around her and embraced her in a hug.</p><p>"Hey, I've made it 108 years without getting my heart broken. I think I'll be just fine," she whispered, then stepped back. "Anyway, it's Thursday night. I'll be at a sleepover tomorrow, so do you wanna go hunting together?"</p><p>"Of course. Let's go get your father, then go!"</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of town, Regina was sitting on the couch with her niece, Robin. </p><p>"How was school today?" The older woman asked. </p><p>"It was alright, we had a chem test," Robin replied. She was exceptionally good at science, so her mother had sent her to a gifted school. </p><p>"How do you think you did?"</p><p>"Pretty good! Although the boy next to me kept trying to cheat off of me, I think he forgot how to use Avogadro's number,"</p><p>"Don't tell your mother unless you want her to turn it into a legal pursuit with the school,"</p><p>"I know. When she gets back next week, I'll just leave him out of the details,"</p><p>"That's my girl!" Regina said proudly, wrapping her arm around her. </p><p>"So what about you, Aunt Regina, how was your day at school?" Robin asked, grinning. </p><p>"I was monitoring detention today, but there was only one student there. She was interesting,"</p><p>"Interesting how?"</p><p>"She's in my English 12 and creative writing class. She writes like she's been doing it for a long time. Anyway, during the detention, we started talking about Pitch Perfect. Turns out, we both love the movie franchise and she's even written some fanfiction about it. I asked her more about it, but she refused to let me read any. Although she did say that she would let me read some of her original work,"</p><p>"Aw, that's cute. So what about Pitch Perfect did you talk about?"</p><p>"Mostly about how two of the characters should have gotten together when they didn't,"</p><p>"Huh, I'd like to see what the chemistry is between them. I've never seen the movies,"</p><p>Regina's mouth opened wide.</p><p>"Well then yes!" She said persistently. "Of course you need to watch them!"</p><p>Robin giggled as she gave her aunt another loving hug.</p><p>She got up and went through her DVDs until she found the familiar cover that consisted of all three movies.</p><p>"Ooh, sorry Robin. They're PG-13, I can't let you watch them," Regina joked. Robin rolled her eyes playfully,</p><p>"Puh-lease," she replied. "I've been old enough for that for three years now. Besides, Mom let me watch a rated R movie when I was 10,"</p><p>"If you say so,"</p><p>She opened the case and got the first disc out. Walking to the DVD player, pressed a button so she could insert the disc.</p><p>Regina then climbed back onto the couch the squeeze beside Robin. Considering that it was a school night for both of them, they would only be able to watch one movie for tonight.</p><p>As the Universal fanfare started playing, Regina let out a chuckle as she thought of what Emma had said earlier.</p><p>"Universal Bitchers," she whispered with a giggle.</p><p>"What?" Robin asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's just something Emma said earlier today," she replied. Robin raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything before she diverted her attention back to the movie.</p><p>Seeing the familiar intro to the movie, a smile crept upon her face. </p><p>"I can't stand that girl!" Robin yelled as the leader of the Bellas asked Aubrey if her dad ever told her to shut up.</p><p>"Worry not, dear, she's barely in it," Regina reassured her. </p><p>As the Bellas kept singing The Sign, Regina had a stifle a laugh as she knew what was coming. Robin had her full attention on the screen, watching the characters sing and dance in sync. </p><p>"Oh my god!" Robin said, putting a hand to her mouth as Aubrey had her big moment. The two of them laughed out loud as the camera stuck on her for a few moments.</p><p>The screen then shifted to a shot of Beca making mashups. Regina instantly felt her mouth go dry as she appreciated the beauty of Anna Kendrick. The actress was gorgeous, and there was no other way to put it. </p><p>"Something's definitely up with this Kimmy Jin girl," Robin pointed out. Regina simply smiled in response.</p><p>A few minutes later, one of Regina's favorite scenes started playing. As the two characters voices mashed together so beautifully, she could feel her smile growing bigger and bigger.</p><p>"Okay, yep. They definitely have chemistry, Bhloe for life," Robin piped as the scene ended. </p><p>"Actually their ship name is Bechloe, but just you wait until the second movie," Regina replied, laughing.</p><p>Throughout the rest of the movie, Robin seemed to be quite invested in all of the Bechloe scenes. She scowled whenever they showed Beca and Jesse together. The moment where she laughed the most though, was during one of Fat Amy's iconic lines. Specifically the scene where Chloe told the Bellas that she had nodes, and Fat Amy's response was, 'well at least it's not herpes. Or have you got that as well?'</p><p>When the final performance scene ended, Regina let out a sigh as she knew what was coming.</p><p>"Brace yourself," she whispered, feeling herself cringe.</p><p>As soon as she heard Beca say the words, 'you're such a weirdo' Regina closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch the end of that scene. </p><p>"Ew," Robin said in disgust.</p><p>"I know, right?" Regina replied, turning off the TV as she credits started to roll. "Anyway, it's a school night. We should probably head off to bed,"</p><p>Robin nodded in agreement, then headed off to the guest room after saying goodnight to her aunt. </p><p>Regina then went up to her room and brushed her teeth. After putting her pajamas on and crawling into bed, she thought about Pitch Perfect a little bit more. Then, her thoughts drifted to Emma. As she pictured the young blonde in her mind, Regina fell asleep with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making sure that the 70 pages of her book were perfectly concealed together in one big-ass folder, Emma made her way across the school to Ms. Mills' class. </p><p>She had a 10 minute passing period, so she stopped to talk with Ruby right outside of the English classroom.</p><p>"You're really showing your books to her? Damn, you must really like your new girlfriend," she teased. She earned herself a well deserved smack on the arm, which Emma always enjoyed giving her; considering that Ruby was one of the only people she didn't have to seriously hold back with physically.</p><p>"Dude, she's not my girlfriend. She just asked about my original works so I said I'd show her," Emma replied casually.</p><p>"Ooh, are you gonna show her one of your porno books?"</p><p>"Ruby!" Emma slapped her even harder this time. She winced in pain, but it only lasted a few seconds considering that she was soon laughing again.</p><p>"Well, are you?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>Emma let out a long sigh, "Yes, Ruby. I definitely print out the erotica I write and make a 70 page compilation of it for me to present to my teacher. Do you think she'll give me an A for it?"</p><p>Her friend glared at her sarcasm, then smiled widely as she looked behind Emma.</p><p>"What?" Emma asked, turning over her shoulder. What little color she had drained from her face as she saw Ms. Mills approaching the two of them,</p><p>"Y'know, if you girls are going to talk about printing out 70 pages of erotica, I would suggest not doing it right outside of a classroom. Emma, dear, I do sure hope that Miss Lucas here was only joking about you presenting such an inappropriate topic to me,"</p><p>"How much did you hear?" Ruby asked, stifling a laugh.</p><p>"Enough to know that there's another genre she likes to write that she didn't mention yesterday," Regina replied, smirking.</p><p>"RUBY LUCAS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs. </p><p>"Gotta go, bye Em!" Ruby squealed as she quickly ran out of her friend's grasp and exited the hallway. </p><p>Regina's smirk still hadn't faded as she looked at the look of rage on her student's face. She raised an eyebrow, then walked back into her classroom, followed by Emma.</p><p>Since there were around seven minutes left of passing period, she was the only student here.</p><p>"Ms. Mills, I'm so sorry about that. I hope you don't think that I would actually-" she was cut off.</p><p>"Relax, Emma," Regina said, leaning forward on her desk. "Now, what have you actually brought for me to read?"</p><p>"It's kind of a fantasy about a girl who changes the weather with her emotions. And she time travels and gets a girlfriend from the 17th century," Emma replied with a smile. She pulled her folder out and plopped it right on her teacher's desk. </p><p>Regina opened her mouth to say something, but Emma cut her off before she could.</p><p>"Before you ask, yes, this is a mostly PG story. No need to worry about anything," she said, giving her teacher a wink.</p><p>"I would sure hope so," she replied, returning the wink.</p><p>Emma then sat down at her desk and got her phone out. Knowing she still had six minutes, she had decided to look at more edits on Instagram. Today, her feed was mostly Bechloe, and a little bit of Clexa.</p><p>Regina opened the folder and started reading the first page of her student's story. </p><p>Unfortunately, the bell interrupted her reading just as she reached the 5th page. Sighing, she put the papers back inside the folder and got herself ready for class. </p><p>"All right everyone, today we are going to continue with Romeo and Juliet. This will take up the entirety of class," she announced.</p><p>Emma accidentally let out an audible groan as she announced that. As much as she liked her English teacher, reading Romeo and Juliet was one of the most boring things ever.</p><p>"Is there a problem, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"No," Emma replied, internally cursing herself. </p><p>Her teacher sent her a quick glare, but then played the audio recording. </p><p>As soon as she law all of her students were reading, or at least pretending to be reading along, Regina let out a quiet sigh of relief. She got the folder back out and continued with reading Emma's story.</p><p>As she flew through the pages, she was astounded at how good this young girl was at writing. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for her to have gifted students. But Emma's writing was just something else.</p><p>Before she knew it, the bell had pulled her out from the book. She had gotten through the first 40 pages, and she loved every bit of it.</p><p>"Hi," an adorable voice said from above her. Regina looked up to see Emma standing there.</p><p>"Hi, Emma," Regina replied, leaning back. "Shouldn't you be heading off to lunch or your next class?"</p><p>"Technically lunch, I guess," Emma said, shrugging. "On A days, I have first lunch and I have second lunch on B days."</p><p>"That's my lunch schedule too. Most teachers in this hall have first lunch both days, but Principal Blue switched mine up for some reason," Regina said. "But why aren't you going to lunch?"</p><p>"To piss Ruby off. Anyway, since it's your lunch period too, can I just stay here?" Emma asked, giving her pleading eyes. </p><p>"I suppose. I was planning on spending lunch reading the rest of your story,"</p><p>"Aw, so you're liking it?"</p><p>"That would be an understatement, dear."</p><p>Emma placed her hands flat on her teacher's desk, and leaned forward. She was close. To Regina, it seemed like she was too close. Her lips were just a few inches from making contact. She licked her bottom lip, then leaned farther back,</p><p>"Good," she whispered directly in Regina's ear.</p><p>She let out a gasp as she felt shivers run down her spine. Noticing how inappropriately close they were, Regina scooted her chair back. Feeling the awkward tension between them, she decided to change the subject.</p><p>"So have you really memorized that many digits of pi?" She inquired. </p><p>"Yes," Emma admitted, chuckling. She definitely wasn't expecting Regina to ask her that.</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"'Cause why not? I dunno, I just thought it'd be fun to say that I had a lot of digits memorized,"</p><p>"Okay then," Regina said, then whispered. "Show me,"</p><p>Smiling, Emma took a step back and thought about the digits she memorized so long ago. "3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582230172535940812848111745028410270193,"</p><p>"That was impressive, Miss Swan," Regina admitted. "However, considering that you've been sitting here talking to me for your lunch period, I suggest you eat something now,"</p><p>Emma's heart dropped, "Yeah, you're right," she lied. "I guess I've punished Ruby enough. I'll go get school lunch and then join her,"</p><p>"Okay," Regina replied. "Goodbye, Emma!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you got enough last night on our hunt?" Mary Margaret asked, worried. "Because you haven't spent an entire night around multiple humans in a long time. I don't want you to be overwhelmed by all the scent around you,"</p><p>"Mom, I'll be okay. Besides, Ruby's gonna be there. If I happen to get a little bloodthirsty, which I won't, she'll be able to stop me," Emma reassured her.</p><p>"All right." She replied, giving her daughter a hug. "Have fun, Emma. I love you!"</p><p>"Love you too!"</p><p>Just a few moments later, an obnoxious honking came from outside their house. Emma got her bag ready for the sleepover, then walked outside to see Ruby waiting in her pickup truck. She opened the door and plopped herself into the passenger seat.</p><p>"Okay, so we're going to the movies first. Ariel and Belle are planning on eating there, so that'll be easy for you to avoid anything. Then after the movie, we're going back to Ariel's house for the night." Ruby explained to her.</p><p>"What movie are we seeing?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Twilight is back in theaters, so they were pretty intent on seeing that," Ruby replied. Emma rolled her eyes,</p><p>"And we're both agreeing to see a movie that did both of our kind dirty?"</p><p>"Oh come on! Sure, they did do us dirty, but it has a good plot! In fact, I was even Team Edward!" Ruby protested. Emma rolled her eyes again,</p><p>"Fine, I guess I don't really have a choice in this matter. Do I?"</p><p>"Nope,"</p><p>Sighing, Emma accepted her fate as Ruby drove them to the movie theater. Of course, Emma let out a not so subtle groan as they pulled into the parking lot. </p><p>They saw Belle and Ariel waiting for them, hand in hand.</p><p>"Are they together?" Emma asked Ruby, who shrugged in response. </p><p>Emma gave a polite wave to the two girls, who ran up and hugged the both of them. Together, the four girls walked into the building and waited in line to buy popcorn. Well, Ariel waited in line while the other three stood around waiting for her.</p><p>They had agreed that they would split an extra large popcorn between everyone, and then everyone else could buy whatever they wanted for themselves. Emma obliged, but of course got nothing. </p><p>Once they were finally ready, they made their way into the theater and chose their seats. Emma insisted on having the one on the edge.</p><p>After a few moments of hearing her friends crunch annoying loud on popcorn, the movie started playing. Emma never really liked Bella in this movie, she thought she was kind of annoying. It was a shame that they shared the same last name.</p><p>If she had the ability to sleep, Emma probably would have fallen asleep within the first 10 minutes. Alas, she was still suffering.</p><p>A few minutes later, they were at the scene where Bella meets Jessica. Emma did perk up a little bit when she saw Anna Kendrick on the screen. Unfortunately, the character's screen time was gone as quick as it came. </p><p>Deciding that she had had enough of this, Emma got up and claimed she needed to use the bathroom. Exiting to the lobby, she let out a sigh of relief to be out of the theater.</p><p>"Emma?" Came a voice behind her. Turning around, Emma saw the familiar face of her favorite teacher; she was with a younger girl who looked no older than sixteen.</p><p>"Ms. Mills?" She was surprised to see her outside of school, but waved nonetheless.</p><p>"Emma?" The other girl said, looking between the two of them. She made eye contact with her, then gasped. "You're the Universal Bitchers girl!"</p><p>Emma was dumbfounded, but laughed anyway.</p><p>"This is my niece, Robin," Regina introduced the two of them. "And Robin, this is my student, Emma,"</p><p>"So what movie are you guys seeing?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Some super hero movie Robin dragged me to," Regina replied, smirking. "What about you?"</p><p>"Twilight," Emma replied with an eye roll. "Ruby made me go,"</p><p>"After the stunt she pulled today, I'm surprised you agreed to it," Regina said, amused.</p><p>"Well, it has Anna Kendrick in it. And I do have a thing for brunettes," Emma said with a wink. Before Regina could reply, Robin butted in.</p><p>"The whole Team Edward and Team Jacob thing was dumb. Bella should've just gotten with Alice," </p><p>"Well, it was nice seeing you, Emma. But we really should be going," Regina said with a sincere smile.</p><p>"Nice to see you too!" Emma replied, waving goodbye.</p><p>As she watched the other two girls exit into their theater, she felt her heart drop. Oh how she would've loved to be spending the evening with her instead of the other humans.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Emma decided to head back into the theater and prepare herself for the rest of the sleepover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aunt Regina, you know that girl was totally flirting with you, right?" Robin said to her as they walked out of the movie theater building.</p><p>"What? No she wasn't. She's just new to Storybrooke, and I think she's enjoyed my classes so she was just happy to see another familiar face. That's all," Regina replied flatly.</p><p>"Look, I love you and all, you're my favorite aunt. But sometimes, you can be clueless," </p><p>"Hey! I'm not clueless, just logical,"</p><p>"Remind me again, how many years has it been since you've had a girlfriend?"</p><p>"Robin!" Regina scolded her niece. "If you must know, Mal and I broke up during my junior year of college. So it's only been a year and a half,"</p><p>"That's just the amount of time it would take for you not to notice when someone is into you. Emma likes you,"</p><p>"All right missy, since when are you so educated on girls flirting?"</p><p>"Unlike you, my last girlfriend and I broke up just a few months ago. So I can actually remember what it's like when someone is coming onto you,"</p><p>Sighing, Regina opened the door and got into her seat.</p><p>"Can I drive?" Robin asked hopefully.</p><p>"No," Regina replied in a strict voice. </p><p>Robin let out a grumble, then buckled up in the passenger seat. Regina said nothing to her on the drive home. Instead, she thought about everything her niece said to her. </p><p>This was her first year of teaching, so of course she knew that there would probably be some students who had a crush on her, it was only natural. However, she imagined that it would have been horny 15 year-old boys. Not 18 year-old girls who just felt too sophisticated.</p><p>Besides, Robin was only 16. Sure, she may have had a few girlfriends already, but there was no way she would be able to tell if someone was flirting with Regina without her seeing it as well.</p><p>And even if she was right, which she wasn't, Regina would put a stop to it. She wasn't going to let some super talented, funny, charming, kind, blonde girl ruin her career.</p><p> </p><p>Once Monday rolled around, Regina had taken it to herself to assign much harder assignments. Perhaps it was finally time for her to be a strict teacher. </p><p>Knowing that Zelena would be back today, and she would be the one to take Robin home, Regina gave her niece a long goodbye hug. They had an enjoyable weekend together, and ended up watching the rest of the Pitch Perfect movies. Luckily for Regina, Robin ended up dropping the subject of whether or not one of her students was crushing on her.</p><p>She arrived to school a little bit later than the other teachers, but she still had enough time to get everything ready. As she walked to her classroom, she felt cold air against the back of her neck.</p><p>"What?" She snapped, whipping around.</p><p>"Regina," Mr. Gold said in a low voice. "Whatever could you be carrying around that big?" He gestured to the giant folder in her hands. It was Emma's book that she had brought home for the weekend, which she finished reading. It was very enjoyable, but she wanted to make sure it got back to its owner.</p><p>"A book, not that it's any of your business though," she retorted, walking past him. Regina did not care much for that man, he was nothing but an asshole in her opinion, to both students and teachers.</p><p>Once she entered her classroom, she set Emma's story on her desk before getting ready for the day. Her first class she taught was mostly freshmen, which was usually pretty easy. They were surprisingly calm compared to the other grades.</p><p>After they left, her next class was another English 12 class. One of her students eyed the folder on her desk, then gave Regina a smirk. Of course, this student happened to be Ruby Lucas. </p><p>Despite the fact that the bell had just rung, Ruby was sitting back on her phone with her feet on her desk. As Regina approached her, she didn't even take her eyes off of the phone.</p><p>"Miss Lucas," she began. "I do have a policy against phones in my classroom after the bell has rung. I'm going to have to take it for the rest of the class period,"</p><p>Ruby let out a load groan as she reluctantly handed it over. However, just as she was about to press the power button to turn it off, Regina snatched it away.</p><p>After that, Regina went with her standard procedure of playing Romeo and Juliet for the class to read along. It would probably take up the rest of the week.</p><p>As Regina set the phone down on her own desk, her eyes fell down upon the texts that were on the screen.</p><p>Ruby: lmao ur gf has ur book on her desk. it looks like she read it over the weekend</p><p>Emma: not my gf but really? damn that was fast</p><p>Ruby: what can i say, she has the hots for u too. are u sure you didn't give her the porn book?</p><p>Emma: ofc not, but maybe i will later ;)</p><p>It was safe to say that Regina was appalled to read those messages. So it would appear that her niece was right, and her student did indeed have a crush on her. </p><p>Letting out a long sigh, she turned to phone upside down so she wouldn't have to look at those texts anymore. Her cheeks instantly turned red as she imagined the smug look on Emma's face. She should be very angry to see those texts, as it was inappropriate. She should give both girls detention, and have a serious talk about how this wasn't okay.</p><p>But she wasn't angry. Instead, her stomach filled with butterflies as she thought of the blonde's voice. She remembered the day last week when she whispered in her ear, and it had sent so many chills down her spine. </p><p>Feeling her emotions all over the place, she tried so hard to get rid of her thoughts of the young blonde. But alas, she was unsuccessful.</p><p>No! Bad, Regina! She scolded herself internally. Why wasn't she angry? Why couldn't she get this butterfly feeling to go away? And why on earth did Robin have to be right about this?</p><p>As soon as the bell rang, Ruby ran up and grabbed her phone as quickly as she could. Regina didn't even look her in the eyes as she dashed out of her classroom. </p><p>As the last of her students piled out of the classroom, she got the plastic container that had a kale salad out. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Regina was interrupted by the sound of Emma Swan's voice.</p><p>"Hi," she said in an innocent voice.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Emma?" Regina asked, trying so hard not to think of what she saw on Ruby's phone.</p><p>"I don't have any friends who have the same lunch period as me on B days. So I figured I would either read a book in a tree, or join you in here," she simply states, plopping herself down on top of the desk right in front of Regina's.</p><p>"All right then," she replied, getting back to her kale salad. </p><p>"So what did you think of my book?" Emma asked, leaning forward.</p><p>"It was lovely, you're a very talented writer," Regina replied, trying not to make eye contact. She was worried that the butterfly feeling would come back if she looked into her deep, green eyes. </p><p>"I have more, if you'd like to read them. In fact, I have a lot more," Emma told her, standing up. She placed one palm face down on her desk, then leaned forward even more.</p><p>"Miss Swan, while you are free to do as you like during your lunch period, please remember that it is also my lunch period too. While it seems that you are opposed to actually eat during lunch, I am not. So I would appreciate it if you would let me eat my salad in peace,"</p><p>"Alrighty then," </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Emma spoke again,</p><p>"You should come to my house,"</p><p>"What? That would be highly inappropriate, Emma,"</p><p>"So your mind automatically assumes that I would want to do inappropriate things?" Emma teased. "Ouch, that hurts me, Mills."</p><p>"I-" Regina was cut off.</p><p>"I think you should come to my house so I can show you some more of my stories. I have a lot of them printed out in my closet. I'd like to show you,"</p><p>"Why not just bring them to school then?"</p><p>"Because there's a lot. And I'd like you to look through a few, then decide which one will be your next read,"</p><p>"I suppose it could be for this class in a way. I am your creative writing teacher after all," </p><p>Damn it, Regina! She cursed herself out again. </p><p>"You know what? Here's my address." Emma said as she started writing on a torn piece of paper. "Come over on Friday night, after the game,"</p><p>Regina took the paper, then gave her an interesting look,</p><p>"I didn't imagine you to be a girl who watched school football games," she said.</p><p>"I'm not," Emma admitted truthfully. "But now that Ruby is on the team, apparently I have to. My parents are going to support her too, then they're leaving right after the game for the weekend. They're visiting old friends. But I'll have the house all to myself that weekend, I wanna show you my stories on Friday night,"</p><p>"I'll think about it,"</p><p>"Okay, I guess I'll see you then!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>special thanks to my new beta reader (i'll tag them here as soon as they can make an ao3 acc lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Friday evening rolled around, Emma got changed into the purple and white colors to support her school; well, to support Ruby. The previous night had been spent hunting with her parents, so they were all prepared to be around the large crowd of people. </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to see Lance and Gwen?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.</p><p>"Nah, I'm good. Besides, it'll be nice to have the house to myself for the weekend." Emma replied as she pulled her red leather jacket over her shoulders.</p><p>"Are you guys ready to go watch our girl tackle some boys?" David asked as he walked in. </p><p>"I'm ready if you guys are," Emma replied. Her mother nodded in agreement. </p><p>Together, the three of them made their way outside to walk to the school. Despite the fact that David and Mary Margaret would be travelling a long distance after the game was over, they wouldn't be needing the car. In fact, they would be flying to their destination(and not by use of planes).</p><p>They bought their $3 tickets each, then made their way to an open spot in the bleachers. The crowd was full of students and parents wanting to support the school.</p><p>Emma even spotted Ruby's Granny in the crowd, but she knew better than to approach her. </p><p>"Do you think they're gonna play her?" Mary Margaret asked Emma.</p><p>"They've got to. Ruby told me that she completely crushed Killian at tryouts, apparently he's been the varsity receiver since he was a freshman," she replied.</p><p>"That's our girl," Mary Margaret stated proudly. </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting, the commentator announced that the game would begin. As both teams fan onto the field, Emma recognized the long brown hair with red highlights in the jersey number 5. </p><p>"There she is!" Mary Margaret pointed out. </p><p>Emma felt nervous as she watched her best friend line up next to all the boys. She also noticed Killian sitting on the bench, looking down at the ground. She had been squeezing the metal bench beneath her so hard, she didn't even realize that it had started to bend.</p><p>"Emma!" Her mother whisper yelled. "Control your strength!"</p><p>"Sorry!" She whisper yelled in response, putting her hands in her lap. </p><p>The whistle blew and the game began. Despite knowing how strong Ruby really was, it didn't stop all three of them from feeling nervous for her. The ball was handed to the quarterback, who had the perfect opportunity to pass the ball to Ruby. However, instead he chose to try to run through himself. He was down within seconds.</p><p>"Pass the ball, you dumbass!" Came a voice from the crowd. "You have a perfectly good receiver right there! Throw the fucking ball!"</p><p>"Seems Ruby's got an admirer," David pointed out. "Emma, do you know that girl?"</p><p>"I've never talked to her, but I think her name is Dorothy," she replied, looking back at the field. </p><p>After the coach yelled at the quarterback for a few minutes, the next play started. This time, he threw the ball right to Ruby. She caught it perfectly, then ran straight for the end zone. A boy from the other team attempted to tackle her, but she shoved him down with one hand whilst still holding the ball with the other.</p><p>"Now who's the one who needs to control their strength?" Emma said to Mary Margaret, letting out a chuckle. </p><p>"How she hasn't been discovered yet, I do not know," she replied. </p><p>Cheers erupted from the crowd as she held the ball in the end zone. The boys from the other time looked pissed. </p><p>"Emma!" Came another voice behind them. She whipped around to see Ariel sitting with Belle, eating nachos. </p><p>"Hi, guys," Emma said, trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"Are they your friends?" David asked her. She wasn't quite sure how to reply, but Mary Margaret started talking before she could reply,</p><p>"You should sit with them!" Mary Margaret inquired.</p><p>"I would, but they're a little too social," Emma retorted.</p><p>Sighing, her parents knew not to push it. Every place they moved, Emma never really made a lot of friends besides Ruby. Unless of course, they counted all the girls she brought to her bedroom. But those never lasted more than one night.</p><p>As the game continued on, Ruby ended up scoring five touchdowns by the time halftime started. As the crowd got up for halftime, Emma noticed a familiar face. Her lips curled into a smile as her green eyes met the brown eyes of Regina Mills.</p><p>"Hey, do you guys mind if I go and talk with someone for a bit?" Emma asked her parents.</p><p>"So those other two girls were too social for you, but now you want to socialize with someone else?" David asked. Emma replied with a guilty smile.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, is it that teacher you have a crush on?" Mary Margaret asked, maybe a little too loud.</p><p>"Mom!" Emma replied, glaring. "Not so loud! First of all, it is not a crush. Second of all, yes she does happen to be the one who I showed my book to. I just wanna say hi to her, that's all. And maybe sit with her for the rest of the game."</p><p>"Alright, you go on along then," she encouraged, grinning. "I guess we'll see you on Monday!"</p><p>She waved goodbye, then stood by the edge of the bleachers. After a few moments of waiting, Emma finally spotted Regina coming back from the concession stand. She was carrying a bottle of water. </p><p>"Hey, Ms. Mills," she said, walking up to her.</p><p>"Hi, Emma," she replied, sitting down on the empty spot on the bleachers.</p><p>"Mind if I sit here?"</p><p>"I suppose not,"</p><p>Grinning widely, Emma sat down next to her teacher, maybe a little too close for the public eye. </p><p>"Your friend is doing really well," Regina pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, Ruby's always enjoyed shoving boys to the ground," Emma replied with a laugh. </p><p>"It is nice to see a girl out there playing just as good as the boys," Regina stated. </p><p>Before Emma could reply, the whistle blew to signal the start of the second half of the game. Since the opposing team was starting, Ruby wasn't out there right now. Welp, that meant that Emma had no reason to be paying attention.</p><p>"Tell me about yourself," she said to her teacher.</p><p>"What?" Regina asked.</p><p>"Tell me about yourself. You wanted to get to know me for the beginning of the school year, now I wanna get to know you,"</p><p>"Well what exactly would you like to know?"</p><p>"Who's your favorite actress?"</p><p>"That would be a tie between Brittany Snow and Melissa Benoist,"</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"They're both incredibly talented in what they do, but I also love them both because they're good people in general,"</p><p>"Do you prefer Brittany Snow as a blonde or a redhead?"</p><p>"That's a difficult question; Brittany Snow's red hair feels nostalgic in a way, simply because of her red hair when she played Chloe. But she definitely pulls off being a blonde well,"</p><p>"So would you say that you have a thing for blondes?"</p><p>"Miss Swan, that is highly inappropriate-" she was cut off.</p><p>"It's a simple question. Do you have a specific type for women with blonde hair?"</p><p>"What makes you think I have a type for women in general?"</p><p>"Well I-" this time Emma was the one cut off.</p><p>"You can relax, Emma. If you must know, two of my four girlfriends were blondes,"</p><p>Emma's eyes grew wide as she smiled. So Ms. Mills was into women. Thank goodness. </p><p>"Will I get to hear about them?"</p><p>"How about this, Miss Swan," Regina started, smiling. "I'll give you their names, and you pick one? I'll tell you about the one you pick tonight, then maybe you'll find out the rest later,"</p><p>"Deal,"</p><p>"Okay, so there's Danielle, Robin, Tink, and Mal,"</p><p>"I thought Robin was the name of your niece?"</p><p>"You're right, I just remembered that names exist for one person entirely and it's absolutely not allowed for two people to have the same name,"</p><p>"Ha-ha, very funny, Mills. Hmmm, I choose Mal,"</p><p>"I met Mal in college. Yes, she was one of the blondes by the way. She was a little older, so she helped tutor me. After that, we hit it off-" she was interrupted by the crowd screaming. </p><p>Both women turned their eyes to the field, where a boy lay there, bleeding. </p><p>"What happened?" Emma asked to the person behind her, feeling nervous.</p><p>"That new receiver girl just shoved him against another teammate. It was bad, they flagged it," he explained.</p><p>"Ruby, what have you done now?" Emma said, putting her forehead in her hands. She then looked back at her teacher, "Alright, back to your ex-girlfriend,"</p><p>"That was all, we just hit it off after that,"</p><p>"That's boring. Aren't you gonna give me any more details than that?"</p><p>"Maybe one day, Emma,"</p><p>Letting out a long sigh, Emma then diverted her attention back to the game. The referees were yelling at Ruby, who looked genuinely sorry. Her coach yelled at her for a bit, then sent her back to the bench. As soon as she sat down, Killian got up and took her spot on the team. If Emma looked closely at her friend, she could see tears rolling down her cheeks. </p><p>"Well that was certainly something," Regina pointed out. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll try to make her feel better tomorrow. She's probably gonna cry her eyes out all night, but tomorrow she'll be ready to talk about it," Emma replied. </p><p>Considering that there were only three minutes left on the clock when Ruby was taken out, neither team scored any more for the rest of the game. </p><p>"All right, Mills," Emma said. "Are you still coming over to read more of my stories?"</p><p>"Sure, I suppose," Regina replied.</p><p>"Good, it's within walking distance so we can walk together," Emma said, grinning.</p><p>"I can't," Regina replied. "I went straight home after school today, so I drove back here for the game,"</p><p>"Okay, then let's just drive back instead. I'll give you directions,"</p><p>"That'll do, Miss Swan. That'll do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N </p><p>comment a fun fact about yourself :D</p><p>i'll start: i have two moms. no, not in the henry mills way but in the 'they were married and used a sperm donor' way.</p><p>alright now i wanna hear your fun facts lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing furiously, the blonde pushed the brunette onto the bed, determined to assert her dominance. The older woman let out a moan as the last article of clothing was removed. </p><p>"You're mine now," the blonde whispered into her hear.</p><p>Shivers went down her spine as she knew her night was only just beginning. As soon as she felt the presence between her legs, her entire body flooded with the need to be touched. </p><p>After hearing her girlfriend's whimper, the blonde let out a chuckle.</p><p>"Be patient, Regina."</p><p>Regina? Why did one of Emma's books have her own name in it?</p><p>"What are you doing with that one?" Emma asked, stepping back into her room. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed the file it was under. It had been titled Cat's Desire as an attempt to fool her parents. Of course, Emma wasn't even the one who printed it out. That was Ruby, who convinced Emma to keep it in her closet and use that name.</p><p>"I picked it up while you were on the phone with your mom. I noticed a familiar name," Regina replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What name?" Emma asked, confused.</p><p>"Did you not write my first name as the brunette?" </p><p>"No...?" Emma took the pages and placed her finger under the name. "The brunette's name is Reagan, see? And the blonde is named Elle,"</p><p>"Huh," Regina replied, clearly seeing her mistake. "When did you write this?"</p><p>Emma was at a loss for words as she quickly snatched it back, not wanting her teacher to read the rest of it. The truth was, she had written that one in 1992, just after her and Ruby had become close friends. She had introduced her friend to her writing, which of course, she printed out and came up with a not-so-clever name for. Considering that it was now 2020, and her teacher looked very young, there was a good chance she wrote that before Ms. Mills was even born.</p><p>"Uh, I don't really remember," she lied. "It was a long time ago though,"</p><p>"So I see Miss Lucas wasn't lying when she said you were going to present a compilation of erotica to me," Regina replied with a smirk. </p><p>"Okay, first of all, you stopped right when Elle said Reagan's name, so you didn't get any further than that. You don't know if it was erotica or not. Second of all, I didn't present it to you. My mom called me, so I stepped out for a bit and then you went through it. There's a difference," Emma retorted. </p><p>"How long ago was it? And quite frankly, how old are you, Miss Swan? Should I be worried about the content you wrote at such a young age?" Regina asked in her teacher voice.</p><p>"I'm 18," she replied, technically telling the truth. "What about you?"</p><p>"This isn't about me, this is about what you're writing,"</p><p>"Well if it makes you feel better, I was above the age of consent when I wrote that,"</p><p>Regina didn't say anything, her eyes just darted between those papers and her student. She wasn't even sure why she misread the name Reagan for her own, it wasn't like she was dyslexic or anything. She wasn't quite sure how to respond, so she was filled with relief when Emma continued the conversation herself.</p><p>"Now that that's out of the way, would you like to read something that I would actually present to you?"</p><p>"I would love that?"</p><p>"Choose a genre then; fantasy, mystery, or historical fiction?"</p><p>"Fantasy," she replied, grinning. "I really loved your time travel, weather control one,"</p><p>"Thanks," Emma said, looking through all of her folders. "This one is a fantasy I wrote two or three years ago. It's about this one girl who lives in our world, then discovers that she has magic from another world. So she gets sent to this magic school, no it's not like Hogwarts, and then a bunch of shit goes down there as well. And yes, she also gets a girlfriend, but not from time travel."</p><p>"Sounds interesting," Regina replied as she took the folder containing the pages. "What was the inspiration?"</p><p>"This one chick was super into some Lord of the Rings shit. I've never seen or read them, but she asked me if I could write a magic-type story for her." Emma explained.</p><p>"Well I see that you're quite the romantic, Emma,"</p><p>"I am not! If you knew the real reason I wrote it, you would probably be more disappointed in me than ever,"</p><p>Of course, the truth was that Emma had only written it so she could get that girl to sleep with her. Just like how she was flirting with her teacher now.</p><p>Sighing, Regina sat down on Emma's bed and started to read through the first page. She raised an eyebrow, looking back at her student.</p><p>"So you were 15 or 16 if you wrote this then... what sort of scandalous reasons for writing this could you have?" </p><p>"You have no idea, Mills,"  </p><p>Seeing the older woman on her own bed, looking through her own work, Emma never wanted to take someone more. Her tongue went dry as she focused on Regina's fingers over the paper. They were painted a shade of navy blue that reflected the overhead light perfectly.</p><p>Emma's lip twitched as she moved her eyes up to Regina's face. She focused on how the tip of her tongue was resting in between her teeth as she continued to read her work. </p><p>She gave her another glance, then sat on her own bed right next to her teacher. Regina's eyes darted up toward the blonde as she felt her presence.</p><p>"I still can't believe you wrote this at such a young age," she said in disbelief.</p><p>"So I'm guessing that means you're liking it so far?" Emma asked, scooting closer.</p><p>Seeing the twinkle in her student's eye, Regina felt butterflies in her stomach. Chill bumps appeared on her skin as the vibration from Emma's whisper echoed off from her ear.</p><p>"You could say that," she replied, leaning back so their faces weren't as close. </p><p>She wanted this weird feeling to go away. Of course, those texts from earlier this week were still in the back of her mind. From seeing that, she knew that Emma was attracted to her. Which made this whole thing entirely inappropriate, but she did have a bit of a soft spot for her student. When she looked into those green eyes, she could simply just melt.</p><p>That being said, she knew that whatever feelings Emma had for her couldn't be reciprocated. Despite her little flirtatious attempts at her, Regina knew better than to get involved with a student. It was her first year teaching and she would not lose the career she had worked so hard for. </p><p>"Miss Swan, I think it would be best if I left," she said flatly.</p><p>"Aw, why?" Emma whined. </p><p>"It is getting rather late, and I have a lot of assignments to grade,"</p><p>"We should do this more often,"</p><p>"What exactly do you mean, dear?"</p><p>"I mean that you should come over and read my stories. You are my creative writing teacher, after all,"</p><p>"I suppose you are right about that. What exactly do you propose?"</p><p>"I dunno, you could come over every Friday and give me feedback on a story. Then you can pick a new one, read it, then do the same thing on the next Friday. It can be like our thing we do,"</p><p>"I guess we could do that,"</p><p>"Perfect,"</p><p>As Regina stood up from the bed, holding Emma's story close to her chest, she internally groaned as the butterflies came back. Her eyelashes fluttered a few times as she tried so hard not to blush. She absolutely could not blush in front of a student. Especially if that student was Emma Swan.</p><p>"I'll walk you to your car," Emma offered, the corner of her mouth twitching. </p><p>Regina didn't reply, but simply nodded as the two of them walked through the house. When they had arrived, Emma practically dragged her up to her room so she didn't really get the chance to look through the house. Now that they had time, her eyes wondered among all the pictures on the wall. </p><p>"What's this from?" She asked, pointing at a picture of Emma with her mother in front of a polling place. </p><p>Hesitating, Emma tried to come up with a fake story for that. The truth was that it was taken after white women were given the right to vote, and David had insisted that he take a picture of his two girls voting for the first time. Mary Margaret happily agreed, while Emma had just reluctantly complied. Of course, they had ended up hanging it up as a historical moment.</p><p>Knowing that the photo looked old, and it was almost obvious that it was from the 1920's, Emma quickly came up with a lie.</p><p>"These people were doing a history reenactment near us, and my dad wanted to get a picture of my mom and me there," she said.</p><p>"That's your mother?" </p><p>"Yeah, she adopted me at a young age,"</p><p>"Oh, you're adopted?"</p><p>"Yep,"</p><p>Not wanting to push the subject, Regina continued towards the door again with Emma following closely behind.</p><p>"Goodbye, Emma,"</p><p>"Bye, Ms. Mills! See you on Monday!"</p><p>Simply nodding in response, Regina walked to her car and started the engine. As soon as she was a far enough distance away, she pulled her phone out. After a few rings, she sighed in relief as the other person picked up.</p><p>"Regina? What's going on?"</p><p>"Zelena, there's something I need to talk to you about. Can you come over tomorrow? And don't bring Robin, this is something I need to talk to you about. And you alone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right, Regina," Zelena started. "What's bothering you?"</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Regina's eyes scanned the room. Despite knowing that they were the only two people in her house, she still double checked to make sure they were alone. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to spill their guts out to each other. In fact, they were quite close considering their 11 year age gap; Regina had even been the first person who Zelena had told when she was pregnant with Robin at 16. Even though Regina was only five years old at the time, she kept her sister's secret safe until she was ready for everyone else to know.</p><p>But this time it was different. This time, Regina's secret was something she never thought she would be admitting. If it did get out, she would be in so much trouble. Nonetheless, it was something she needed to get off her chest.</p><p>"I have feelings for someone," she admitted. Her cheeks turned red in shame as she thought of the younger girl she had developed a sort of crush on during the past few weeks. </p><p>"Who is she?" Zelena asked, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. </p><p>"The thing is," Regina began, taking another deep breath. "She's a student,"</p><p>The room went flat for what felt like hours. Both sisters maintained eye contact, unsure of what to say. Zelena's eyes widened, then she put her hand over her's to let Regina know that she was there for her. </p><p>"She's 18, but..." Regina trailed off. </p><p>"What exactly do you like about this 18 year-old?" Zelena inquired.</p><p>"A lot of things," Regina admitted, sheepishly smiling. "She started the year a little late, so I had her stay after class to fill out the icebreaker sheet. She ended up landing herself in detention right away, which I ended up monitoring. It turns out, she's a big fan of Pitch Perfect as well. So we ended up talking about our love for the movies, and how we both firmly believe that Beca and Chloe should've gotten together. After that, I learned that she's a very talented writer. She brought in one of her stories for me to read. Then I learned that she was attracted to me-"</p><p>"How did you learn that? Did anything happen between you two?" Zelena interrupted.</p><p>"No, nothing has happened between us. Her friend was texting in my class, so I took her phone. I saw her texts on the screen, and it was something along the lines of how Emma quote unquote, 'had the hots for me'. It was awkward enough to read that, so I simply pretended that I hadn't seen it so it wouldn't make it any more awkward than it already was," Regina explained.</p><p>"Are you sure that it's not just pity feelings?"</p><p>"Pity feelings?"</p><p>"Are you sure you actually have genuine feelings for her and that it's not as a pity to finding out that she's attracted to her teacher?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. I know this because of last night. She took me to her house to read some more of her stories. She stepped out into the hall for a few minutes to talk to her mom, so I started browsing through some of her folders. There was one story, that was rather R-rated. The characters were named Elle and Reagan, but I imagined that I read my own name... I imagined that it was Emma and me, doing the things she described. As I read another story later, she sat next to me on her bed. When I looked into her eyes, I just wanted to kiss her. Oh my god, what do I do, Zelena?"</p><p>"First of all, you should cut off all outside of school contact. Also try to get that whore writer bitch transferred out of your class,"</p><p>"Hey! She's not a bitch! And I can't do that, I already agreed to meet with her once a week so I can give feedback on her stories,"</p><p>"Really, Regina? Why on earth would you do that?"</p><p>"I'm her creative writing teacher! What kind of teacher would I be if I refused to look at her stories and give feedback?" </p><p>"Just say you're extra busy! Gina, I know you said you like her, but you can't let her ruin your career. You're only 21 years old, you can't spend the rest of your life as a registered sex offender! It doesn't matter that she's 18, you would still get into so much trouble! I'm saying this because you're my sister and I love you, but you can't keep this going on. As much as it might hurt you, you'll need to put your career first."</p><p>"You're right, Zelena. It's just hard. I can't exactly cancel now, that would crush her heart. But I'll do what I can to make our weekly meetings as short as possible,"</p><p>"Good, it'll be hard at first, but it'll be like ripping off a band-aid. Just get it done and over with."</p><p> </p><p>"I know exactly what you need to feel better," Emma remarked, standing upside down on the ceiling of her best friend's bedroom. </p><p>"And what's that?" Ruby asked, laying in fetal position on her bed. She had been sulking since last night's game.</p><p>"Well, I couldn't help but notice a certain girl cheering you on for the entire game," Emma replied, smirking. </p><p>"Who? Belle or Ariel? What do they have to do with me almost killing someone?"</p><p>"First of all, he ended up being fine. He was just a cry-baby about it, so you should get over him. Second of all, no; it was Dorothy. That chick totally has it for you,"</p><p>"Dorothy Gale?"</p><p>"I don't know her last name, but she's a very loud brunette."</p><p>"That would be Dorothy Gale then,"</p><p>"Well, she clearly likes you. You should go for her!"</p><p>"Cheap words coming from you," Ruby mumbled, turning over in her bed.</p><p>Still upside down on the ceiling, Emma let out an audible sigh as she crossed her arms. She walked across the ceiling until she was standing directly above her friend. </p><p>"Care to elaborate?"</p><p>"You act like jumping into a relationship is exactly what I need to feel better, when you've been avoiding relationships like the plague for the past century."</p><p>"Fair point, but that's me, this is about you. And I think she could make you happy,"</p><p>Ruby grumbled in response, but refused to look at her friend right above her. </p><p>"Wanna race around the forest?" Emma suggested, knowing that running usually cleared her friend's head. "We don't have to talk about Dorothy, or the cry-baby boy from the game,"</p><p>"Fine," Ruby agreed, sitting up. </p><p>Emma's mouth twitched into a smile as the two of them finally made eye contact. She then leapt off from the ceiling and onto the floor. She offered her arm out to help her out of bed; of course, she knew what was about to happen. </p><p>Ruby's lips curled into a smirk as she took hold of her friend's hand. As soon as she was standing, she did exactly what she had done before; yanking her to the ground. Once she was down, she took this as an opportunity to dash out of the house.</p><p>As soon as she reached the forest, she sniffed the air to make sure no one was there. Luckily, it was just Ruby and Emma who were near. Running a few yards forward, she then leapt into the air to transform. When she landed, she was no longer in human form.</p><p>Not far behind, Emma ran to the woods right after her. Seeing the wolf just ahead of her, she jumped as far as she could go to catch up. </p><p>The wolf ran underneath tree branches, and easily moved swiftly through the forest. Emma however, had to jump over the branches which took a little bit of extra time.</p><p>However, as their race was nearly over they were neck and neck. Ruby attempted to swat at her with her tail a few times, which didn't faze her. Emma attempted to run more to the left so she could stick her leg out to trip the wolf, but that backfired as she fell down. </p><p>Letting out a growl of anger, she tried to get up to win the race. Unfortunately, in just as much time as it took her to get up, was how long it took for Ruby to make it across the edge of the forest(which was their finish line). </p><p>As she finally reached the end, she was met with a smirk by Ruby, who had transformed back into her human form. </p><p>"How's it feel to lose, Swan?" She asked, grinning. </p><p>Instead of replying right away, Emma then jumped into the air and onto a tree branch. She leaned her back against the trunk of the tree while her legs rested upon the outward facing branch.</p><p>"Not great," she admitted, forcing a quick smile in response. </p><p>"Good," Ruby replied, grinning widely. "Although now that we're here, I guess talking about Dorothy wouldn't be too bad,"</p><p>"Finally! Well it's obvious she likes you, so I think you should just go for it,"</p><p>"You really think so? I mean, I do think she's kinda cute; but after Petra and I broke up last year, I've been scared to really put myself out there again. I want to be with someone, but it's just hard. You're right though, I'll start talking to her more,"</p><p>"That's the spirit,"</p><p>"Now that we're done with that, I think we need to talk about you,"</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"Well it's obvious you like Ms. Mills, and based on how quick she read your book, I think it's safe to say that she likes you too,"</p><p>"I don't have feelings for her, Ruby. I don't do feelings, I haven't done feelings in over 100 years."</p><p>"Then what's your goal with her?"</p><p>"Exactly what my goal has been with every girl since the annoying dragon bitch; sleep with her, then move on to the next one,"</p><p>"If you say so,"</p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Nothing... but I think you should open yourself up to having feelings for someone,"</p><p>"Nope, never gonna happen,"</p><p>"Alrighty then," </p><p>Ruby wasn't convinced, considering how her smile grew wider and wider. Meanwhile Emma wanted to be sure of herself. But no matter how she actually felt, she refused to let herself have feelings for anyone. She would never love anyone in a romantic way ever again, just like how she hadn't for the past century.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N<br/>today was my first day of in-person school and i wore a bracelet that says 'fuck trump' in morse code 😌<br/>just thought i'd let y'all know lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the next few weeks went by, Regina stood by her promise to Emma to read her books and meet with her once a week. Although she did change their meetings so they were after school on Friday, as opposed to going to her house. Emma's attempts to flirt with her teacher had not died down, in fact they were more and more frequent. Meanwhile Regina used the box method to avoid her feelings(which was when she imagined she could put her feelings and emotions into imaginary boxes, then shove them so far away that she wouldn't feel them anymore. She learned this method only from one of the best characters from this one superhero show).</p><p>"All right everyone, since it's the last day before Thanksgiving break, we're going to spend the class watching a movie. Although for it to match our unit of modern versus traditional pieces of literature, so we'll being watching out modern movie today. Based on the class vote, the movie we are going to watch today is The Greatest Showman." Regina addressed her class.</p><p>Emma wasn't a big fan of the overall storyline of this movie, but she absolutely loved the soundtrack. So she leaned back in her chair, then relaxed as a smile crept onto her face.</p><p>Throughout the movie, Regina spent most of her time grading papers so she could get it all done before the break. One of Emma's stories lay on her desk, almost finished. As much as she wanted to read it, she knew that she would regret it if she didn't grade the papers first.</p><p>The two of them exchanged a few small glances as the movie played, but Regina made sure that they were short and simple. </p><p>Itty bitty boxes she thought to herself. She would not let her feelings for her student come up. She would shove them away in boxes, never to be seen or heard from again.</p><p>After the movie ended, her students filed out of the classroom one by one. Except Emma, who stayed. Her eyes met her teachers before she flashed a grin.</p><p>"Hi, Ms. Mills," she said innocently.</p><p>"Emma," she replied, imagining herself shoving her boxes of feelings away. "Shouldn't you be getting off to lunch?"</p><p>"Probably, but I wanted to talk to you first,"</p><p>"What about?"</p><p>"I know our plan is to meet after school today for you to give me feedback, but I was wondering if you could actually come to my place tonight?"</p><p>"Emma, I-"</p><p>"I know, I know! You don't think it's appropriate, blah blah blah, all that stuff! But there's something I really wanna show you! It's a surprise. Be there at 7:00!"</p><p>"Would you parents be alright with it?"</p><p>"They're not even gonna be there, but yeah."</p><p>David had recently gotten the job of the town deputy; working under Graham, the sheriff. He would be working a night shift tonight. And Mary Margaret would be out with Ruby(despite Ruby and Emma's friendship, the two of them got along rather well too. So they had scheduled a girl's night, inviting Emma to go with them. Of course, she declined, considering that she had other plans for that night).</p><p>"Alright, I suppose I could come over to review your work."</p><p>No! Damn it, Regina! She cursed herself. Use the boxes! This was a lot harder than she had anticipated.</p><p>"Great! Do you remember where I live, or will you need the address?" Emma asked.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I remember where you live," Regina replied.</p><p>"Perfect, see you then!" </p><p>With that, Emma waved goodbye to her teacher, then exited the classroom.</p><p>Luckily, Ruby was sitting alone as she waited for her. Belle and Ariel both started their break from school early, so they were both absent.</p><p>"Emma," she greeted her. "Are you sure you can't come with Mary Margaret and me tonight? It's been awhile since I've hung out with the both of you,"</p><p>"Oh I'm sure," she replied, smirking.</p><p>"What is it?" Ruby asked, knowing that something was up. Emma leaned in to whisper to her,</p><p>"I invited Ms. Mills over. We're gonna start out with her reviewing my story, and stuff like that. But then I've basically got a whole ass date planned,"</p><p>"So what do you have planned for this date?" She asked.</p><p>"I'm gonna take her up to the roof, then show her something that she's been interested in for awhile,"</p><p>"Well, if you're calling it a date, are you absolutely sure you have no feelings?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure! This is all for us to sleep together, and then it'll be done. No feelings required,"</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, Emma,"</p><p>"I will, 'cause it's the truth," she huffed, crossing her arms.</p><p>Ruby sent a glare, then took a long sip of her soda. She looked her friend up and down, trying to be intimidating. For the past 30 years that they had been close friends, she knew that Emma was never big on relationships. She had never tried to pry before, but she just wanted her best friend to be happy. Despite knowing that a relationship between a teacher and a student was morally wrong, Ruby was all for the two of them getting together.</p><p>Emma didn't want to be with anyone. Not after what happened. She grimaced, thinking of the last time she had a crush on someone.</p><p>~flashback to 1909~</p><p>"Lily!" Called 15 year old Emma, running down the halls. "Are you ready for tonight?"</p><p>"Of course, I know it's going to be amazing!" She replied, hugging the younger girl. </p><p>Emma's cheeks turned red as blood rushed to her face as soon as she felt her touch.</p><p>Unfortunately, their hug had to end all too soon. They were interrupted by the school bell. Sighing, Emma let go of her. She waved a quick goodbye, then dashed off to her class. </p><p>Throughout the rest of the day, she clutched a very important piece of paper to her chest. She would be needing it for the event. Of course, she had been preparing for this event for months, but today was the day it was actually happening. So she carried her paper with her all day so she could look at it and mentally prepare.</p><p>Later that night, almost the entire town was seated in the school's gym. Emma was currently waiting with her adoptive parents. </p><p>"You've got this, Em," Mary Margaret encouraged her. David nodded in agreement.</p><p>It was difficult for both of them to be in a crowd this big after having gone a few days without hunting, but they were willing to do it to support their daughter. Also, they wouldn't have been able to come up with a reasonable excuse for missing this event that Emma would have believed.</p><p>"Next, we will have Emma Swan speaking for Lilith Page," the leader of the club called. </p><p>The purpose of tonight, was to recognize all of the participants in one of the school's most elite, academic clubs. Emma wasn't part of it, but Lily was. Each of the participants got to choose one person to speak for them, so Lily had chosen Emma.</p><p>Nervously walking up to the microphone, Emma took a deep breath. She looked at Lily standing right in front of her, she looked at her parents standing in the area away from the crowd, she looked at the faces of everyone seated who were waiting for a heartwarming speech. Exhaling, Emma started her speech.</p><p>"Lily is literally the best person I know. <br/>She's always so kind to everyone. <br/>She's a great participant, a great leader, and has been an amazing mentor. <br/>She's not afraid to take risks, and always knows how to help anyone with anything. <br/>She always makes sure that everyone feels included. <br/>You can always see what a happy and bright person she is. <br/>Lily never fails to make everyone smile. <br/>The fire in her eyes when she is doing something she's passionate about, is truly one of the greatest things ever. <br/>She took me under her wing last year, and since then, she has made and continues to make such an amazing difference in my life. <br/>Not only is she an amazing representative, and an amazing friend. But on top of that, Lily is my hero."</p><p>The crowd erupted with applause as she finished her speech. Emma's eyes sparkled as she looked at Lily. They immediately ran towards each other, wrapping their arms around one another. Both girls had tears in their eyes.</p><p>"I love you so much," Emma whispered in her embrace.</p><p>"I love you too," Lily replied, hugging her tighter.</p><p>Of course, the two of them had said those words to one another countless times. But they had a deeper meaning to Emma. </p><p>"Come with me," she encouraged, dragging her wrist. </p><p>Most people in the audience had tears streaming down their cheeks as well, but that didn't matter now. The announcer was already calling up the next member of the special club.</p><p>As soon as Emma had successfully dragged her to a small corner away from everyone, she hugged her again.</p><p>"Thank you, Emma, that was beautiful," Lily said, smiling.</p><p>"I love you," the words escaped her mouth at barely a whisper. But she knew that Lily would finally know what she meant now. "I love you, more than you'll ever know,"</p><p>Before Lily could respond, Emma stared straight into the eyes of the taller girl. She stood up in her toes, then wrapped her arms around her neck.</p><p>"And I love you," Lily said to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.</p><p>Emma was the first to make the move as she slowly brought their lips together. It was slow and sweet. Though the kiss started out small, Lily soon opened her mouth to allow Emma entrance. Hands were brought up through one another's hair, and moans escaped from each of their mouths. </p><p>The 17 year-old definitely hadn't been expecting this, but she didn't break their kiss. Emma only leaned back for oxygen, but she crashed their lips together once again. </p><p>That night, was by far the best night in Emma Swan's life.</p><p>~end flashback~</p><p>More than a century later, Emma knew that she could never love someone like that again. Not after what she had done to her. </p><p>"I don't have feelings for her, and I won't have feelings for anyone. Ever again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>so it hasn't even been a week of going back to in-person school, and someone at my school already tested positive for covid 🥴</p><p>anyway, comment what your dream job is!</p><p>mine is an astronaut, lawyer, and author! (yes, all three lmao)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome!" Emma said proudly, opening the door for her teacher. </p><p>"Hi, Emma," Regina replied quietly. Part of her didn't want to come. She knew that she still had feelings for her, so she wanted to try to distance herself from her. But of course, she caved in and stuck with her agreement to be here. </p><p>"So, what is it that you wanted to show me?" She asked.</p><p>"We'll get to that later, for now let's stick with my story from last week,"</p><p>Regina sighed, but was happy to comply. Just like she had done before, Emma led her up to her bedroom for them to be for awhile. They ended up sitting on opposite ends of her bed. </p><p>"Alright, Emma, this one was well written, just like the rest of them. Although one piece of advice I would give you is to do more showing, and less telling. It makes it look more efficient," she explained, opening the folder to specific pages.</p><p>"Okay," Emma replied in agreement. That was one of her older stories from before she had become a better writer. </p><p>"I would also suggest using words instead of said to express dialogue,"</p><p>"Alrighty,"</p><p>Despite the review being rather short, both women seemed to be okay with that. They were both ready for Emma's surprise.</p><p>"All right, come with me, Ms. Mills," Emma said, leading her out of the room.</p><p>Once again, they made their way through the house. As much as Regina wanted to stop and admire a few things, Emma seemed hellbent on going wherever the hell she was leading her. </p><p>Finally, they made it outside. They walked around the side of the house so they were in the back, which faced the woods. </p><p>Placed upon the the side of the house, was a ladder that only made it halfway up. It barely reached the edge of one small portion of the roof, but it was nowhere near the higher part of it.</p><p>"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" Emma asked her teacher. She shook her head no in response.</p><p>When Emma had planned this all out, she knew that she would need a ladder to make it more realistic. Despite the fact that she had jumped onto the roof several times, and walked up the side of the house, she knew she needed something believable for her teacher. Unfortunately, the only ladder her family had was too short. So she would have to make do.</p><p>"Emma, be careful!" Regina called as her student started to climb up. </p><p>Completely ignoring her, Emma made her way to the small ledge. From there, the higher area would be just out of reach for humans. So she jumped, making sure that it looked like a realistic human jump, then grabbed the top with her hands. After that, she was easily able to pull herself up to the usual area where she would spend her free time.</p><p>"Just climb the ladder up until you reach the landing right there, then I'll help you up!" She called down.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Regina asked, she was clearly unconvinced.</p><p>"I'm positive," Emma replied without missing a beat.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Regina started her climb up the ladder. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't afraid of heights, but she definitely didn't feel safe climbing this ladder that looked like it was older than her. However, she put on a brave face and kept climbing until she reached the shorter part of the roof. </p><p>"How the hell did you pull yourself up there?" She asked, noticing the vertical distance between where she was and where Emma was.</p><p>"Lots of practice, I guess. Now give me your hand, and I'll pull you up," Emma replied with a shrug.</p><p>Regina was definitely unsure of that. Yes, it was impressive that Emma was able to pull herself up there. But she had no idea how in the world anyone could pull someone else up.</p><p>"Relax, Mills," Emma said, noticing the look on her face. "I'm a lot stronger than I look,"</p><p>Sighing, Regina took another deep breath. She saw her student's hopeful face with her outstretched hand, and she just couldn't say no to her.</p><p>So, she stepped forward and connect their hands. Her surprise grew as Emma easily pulled her up and brought her to the larger portion of the roof. Wow, she really was strong. </p><p>Smiling, Emma led her to the center of the roof. Normally, she didn't need anything up there to keep her warm. However, she knew that Regina's human body would probably get cold easily. So she set up pillows for her to be comfortable, and brought a few blankets.</p><p>"Shit," she muttered. "I forgot something. I'll be right back!"</p><p>Before Regina could reply, Emma headed for the other side of the roof. She was right above her bedroom window, so she jumped down and grabbed the edge of the window. She opened it, then swung her legs into her room. Her laptop was right on top of her desk, where she had left it earlier.</p><p>Emma tucked it under her arm, then climbed back out of the window. With one arm, she grabbed the edge of the roof, then pulled herself up. She only hoped that it looked somewhat realistic from Regina's perspective.</p><p>"Alright, I've got it!" She said triumphantly, walking back to her teacher. Regina looked a little confused, but Emma completely ignored that.</p><p>Still holding the laptop underneath one arm, she then plopped down on one side of the pillows. She patted down on the other side of the pillow bed, motioning for Regina to join her.</p><p>As she sat down next to her student, Regina couldn't help but wonder what the hell she had planned for her.</p><p>"Alright, Ms. Mills," Emma started, opening up her laptop. "I've decided to share something with you. Something that I don't really like to share with people that I know in real life. It's sort of like another side to me; that being said, it's not a bad side. It's just a different side, that I just somehow feel more comfortable sharing it with thousands of people all across the globe rather than the people right in front of me. But tonight, I'm going to share it with you."</p><p>Regina felt butterflies come back to her stomach as they both smiled at each other. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not keep the boxes of her feelings away. Before she could say anything, Emma continued on.</p><p>"So, I'm gonna let you read my Bechloe fanfiction." She said. Regina's eyes widened in surprise and delight. "Now, there's a lot of fics that I've written. So I'm only going to give you the names of a few, and then you can choose which one you'd like to read,"</p><p>"Are these stories all appropriate?"</p><p>"Eh, not really," Emma admitted. "But if you choose one that isn't, I'll let you know which chapters to skip,"</p><p>Well Regina definitely wasn't planning on skipping those chapters, but she thanked her student anyway. </p><p>"Okay, I'm pulling up my five most popular fics," Emma explained. "The first one is called Acapella Deaths, Love, and Other Things. The second one is called Deep Under. The third one is called Hidden In the Night. The fourth one is called Breaking Hearts, Fixing Hearts, Repeat. And the last one is called Everything Unsaid."</p><p>"Hmm, I think I'll read Hidden In the Night," Regina said with a smile.</p><p>"Huh, interesting choice," Emma replied as she pulled up the fic. "And you should skip chapter 17, and chapter 31,"</p><p>"Thanks for the warning," </p><p>As soon as the fic was pulled up, Emma passed her laptop over to her teacher, then watched as she had started reading away. </p><p>This fic wasn't one that she had expected Regina to choose, but it was a popular one, so she put it on the list anyway. Even though Ruby would sometimes make fun of her for writing fanfiction, she suggested that she write a Bechloe fic where she made one of them like her; a non-human creature that most people would think was make-believe. So she took her up on that idea, and wrote it into a fanfiction. And her readers loved it, considering that it was now one of her most popular ones. </p><p>She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Emma kept looking between Regina, and her laptop. She enjoyed just watching her teacher read, but she also loved seeing her reactions to certain parts. </p><p>"Oh my god," Regina whispered out loud. Emma was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes. She had just reached chapter 16, where Beca finally realized that she had genuine feelings for Chloe. The two characters had just shared a passionate kiss, and the chapter ended with them heading to the bedroom.</p><p>"You might wanna skip the next chapter," Emma reminded her. </p><p>Regina really didn't want to skip it, but it would be extremely awkward if she read her student's erotica while she was sitting right next to her. So she read along to chapter 18. Of course, she would probably pull this chapter up on her own personal laptop at home so she could read chapter 17. But Emma didn't need to know that.</p><p>"What time is it?" Regina asked aloud, breaking her own thoughts.</p><p>"Around 10:30," Emma replied instantly. </p><p>"Oh... I should probably be heading back home soon," </p><p>"Probably, but it wouldn't hurt to stay for just a little bit longer,"</p><p>"I suppose it wouldn't,"</p><p>Regina knew in her whole heart that the right thing to do would be to leave now. It was late anyway, and she shouldn't have even come here in the first place. But that was her head. Her heart wanted to stay forever and never leave. </p><p>She moved the cursor to the button that would bring her to the next chapter, but she decided not to press it. Instead, she gently closed the laptop and set it down next to her. </p><p>Instead of saying anything, she simply looked at Emma with a look that said more than any words could. She knew what she wanted to do was so wrong, but in the end, she listened to her heart. </p><p>Both of them slowly started to lean closer until the space between them was so small. Regina had started to open her mouth, whether it be for her to speak or not, she never got the opportunity to get any words out. </p><p>Just a split second later, the space between them was closed as their lips crashed together. Emma was the first one to lick Regina's lips, asking for entrance, which she happily obliged. Their tongues fought for dominance, but of course Emma's won in the end. She noticed how her teacher tasted just like apples, while it was difficult for Regina to place a specific taste on her. Their lips continued to move in sync until Regina backed away as she took in a gulp of oxygen.</p><p>For a moment, Emma thought that they were about to kiss again. However, Regina simply rested her head against her shoulder this time. She gazed up at her student one last time before she closed her eyes. </p><p>As butterflies were in both of their stomachs, they were both content with how things were at the moment. Despite Emma not needing to sleep, she didn't dare move to disturb Regina. </p><p>Within just a few minutes, everything slowed down as Regina finally drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the hell? Why was she on a pillow-bed on a roof? What had happened?</p><p>Regina let out a groan as she remembered the events of last night. She blinked herself awake as she thought of the last thing she had done before falling asleep... her and Emma had kissed. </p><p>She could still taste the blonde's lips on her own, and oh wow it tasted amazing. </p><p>She even trailed her index finger over her own lips, just to make sure that it was real. Regina smiled, once again thinking of Emma's lips against her own.</p><p>Unfortunately, her smile faded almost instantly. What the hell was she thinking? Kissing a student like that was illegal and just wrong. Why couldn't the boxes have worked better?</p><p>Speaking of, where was said student whom she had kissed? Despite knowing that what they had done was wrong, Regina was rather disappointed to have woken up alone. Why had Emma left her in the middle of the night? She instantly felt nervous as she thought about what could have happened.</p><p>"Emma?" She called out, finally standing up. She really hoped that Emma hadn't ran off and told someone about them. "Emma, where are you?" </p><p>Sighing, she decided that she should get down. If Emma had told anyone, she definitely wouldn't look good legally if she was still on her student's roof where they had just kissed the night before. </p><p>Regina made her way to the edge of the roof to attempt to climb down. The ladder was still there, but she noticed a problem; she wasn't quite sure how to get to the lower level of the roof to climb down the ladder. She wasn't sure how Emma had done it either. </p><p>Letting out a deep breath, she then remembered how Emma had climbed down the other side of the roof last night when she retrieved her laptop. So, she walked over to where she had climbed down last night. Except that was even more confusing than this.</p><p>There was one tiny ledge on the window to a bedroom, which Regina did not feel comfortable attempting to jump on that. </p><p>How in the actual hell did Emma do this? Was she secretly a stunt double or something like that?</p><p>Regina grumbled in frustration, then went back to the side of the roof that had the ladder. </p><p>"It's now or never," she whispered aloud to herself. </p><p>Trying to figure out the best way to do this, she sat down on the edge. It would have been too high to jump, but she could probably figure out a way to safely lower herself down. </p><p>Well there was one problem with that; the lower part of the roof was angled. As she tried to lower herself down, she couldn't hold herself for that long. So she ended up slipping and falling down. </p><p>A scream escaped her mouth as she fell forward from the lower edge, and right towards the ground at full speed.</p><p> </p><p>Just a little bit earlier, Emma got up very carefully. She did not want to disturb the sleeping brunette. So she slowly moved out of her grasp and climbed out of their little pillow-bed. Making sure that Regina was still sound asleep, she slowly walked to the edge of the roof.</p><p>She double checked that no one was watching her, then she jumped off the roof effortlessly. </p><p>It was nice to have her teacher fall asleep against her, but it got boring after awhile. She had forgotten how much sleep humans needed. Of course, she didn't dare move and disrupt her sleep. So for the majority of the night, Emma simply played games on her phone.</p><p>Although once the sun had started to rise, she decided that it was time for her to do something else. But she would be back. </p><p>After she was a far enough distance away, she called her best friend.</p><p>"Emma?" Ruby asked, clearly groggy. "Why the hell are you calling me at 7:00 in the morning?"</p><p>"Well you're awake, aren't you?"</p><p>"Unfortunately. Honestly, last night was great, you should've been there. But why are you calling me?"</p><p>"What's a good breakfast food that humans eat that might be seen as a good gesture?"</p><p>"Why would you need- WAIT A MINUTE! Did your date spend the night last night? Oh my god, Emma!"</p><p>"Yes, she did. We didn't sleep together or anything, but she fell asleep on my chest right after we kissed."</p><p>"Ahhhh!" Ruby was practically screaming into the phone at this point. "Hell yes! Also your mom owes me like 20 bucks now. Anyway, I'll head down to the diner and get something ready for you. We can meet out front so Granny won't see you,"</p><p>"Perfect, I'll be there in 10."</p><p>Grinning widely, she put her phone back in her pocket and started for the familiar restaurant. She wanted to use her full speed and run there, but there would be a few people on the street at this time. So she had to walk like a human. She hated it.</p><p>Once she finally reached the diner, Ruby was already waiting for her outside. She held a bag in her hands, containing a variety of breakfast foods for Emma to bring back to Regina.</p><p>"So, now you're bringing food to your girlfriend?" She teased.</p><p>"Well how else am I gonna get her to sleep with me? I got a kiss by showing her my fics, but I think romantic gestures is the way to get her to the bedroom,"</p><p>"I'm not so convinced that this is the only reason you're doing that,"</p><p>"It is,"</p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes, then handed her the bag. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Emma about her denying her feelings. Sighing, Emma waved a quick goodbye, then headed back to her own house. She wanted to give Regina her breakfast while it was still warm. </p><p>As she neared the forest close to her house, there was a smile on her face. Sure, Emma had her experience when it came to girls. But this was the first time she had gone after a teacher. She wasn't sure that she would be successful on the first try. </p><p>Her smile instantly faded as she heard a scream in the distance. She recognized the voice to be her teacher's. </p><p>Without a second thought, Emma dropped the bag and ran towards her house at full speed. It only took around half a second for her to sprint across over 400 feet of the forest, but she made it in time.</p><p>Regina's scream died in her throat as she landed in Emma's arms. She looked up at her in both relief and confusion. </p><p>"Emma?" She asked, her voice shaking. </p><p>"It's okay," she replied. "I've got you,"</p><p>"How did you get to me that fast? I didn't even see you," </p><p>"I'm pretty fast,"</p><p>"No one is that fast,"</p><p>"Are you sure about that? When in fight or flight mode, humans can run as fast as Olympic runners. Those guys can run like 30 feet in one second." </p><p>Luckily, Emma knew which excuses to use when she had to use her non-human abilities. She only hoped that Regina would believe her. </p><p>"I suppose that would explain it then... where did you go?"</p><p>"Sorry about that, I went by Granny's to get some breakfast for you. Unfortunately, I dropped it when I heard you scream. So I'm pretty sure the food's ruined now,"</p><p>"That's alright," Regina told her. "Thank you for saving me, by the way,"</p><p>"Anytime, Mil-" Emma stopped herself. "Regina."</p><p>"Emma, we need to talk about this,"</p><p>Instead of replying, Emma held Regina closer to her. With one arm carrying her legs, and the other still carrying her back, she leaned in. She reached her upper hand up to her face, then brushed her hair to the side. </p><p>Before either of them could stop it, they both leaned in at the same time. Just like the night before, their lips crashed together and moved perfectly in sync. Regina ended up wrapping both her arms around Emma's neck as she was still being carried bridal style. </p><p>This kiss was even more passionate than the one they had shared last night, they each let out moans as they explored farther into each other's mouths. When they broke apart for oxygen, Regina took no hesitation and crashed their lips together once again. </p><p>After a few more moments of their kiss, Regina finally came to her senses and pulled away for good this time.</p><p>"Set me down, Emma." She demanded, pulling her arms away from her student's neck. </p><p>"Alright then," she replied. "You said you wanted to talk, so let's talk,"</p><p>"This can't happen again. No one can know,"</p><p>"I won't let it get out, but come on! You were into that kiss and we both know it, both kisses actually,"</p><p>"My point still stands; this will not happen again,"</p><p>"You're rather ungrateful considering that I just saved your life,"</p><p>"Thank you for catching me, Miss Swan. You are my student and I am your teacher, nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back home now. Do not follow me."</p><p>"Regina, wait-"</p><p>"No, Miss Swan. We can't do this. Goodbye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aunt Regina, what's wrong? I can tell that something's up,"</p><p>"Oh, I'm just a little stressed with school stuff. I fell behind on grading before the break,"</p><p>"You're lying,"</p><p>"I am not,"</p><p>"Is it about a girl?"</p><p>"Robin!"</p><p>"What? I'm just asking."</p><p>Instead of replying, Regina took a long sip of her drink. If she was going to tell anyone about what had happened with her and Emma, it would have been Zelena. She loved Robin dearly, but this wasn't something she could really confide with her about. She was only 16 years old for crying out loud.</p><p>"That is an adult matter," she simply said.</p><p>Robin glared at her before taking a lick from her ice cream. She adjusted her glasses, then flipped her hair over her shoulders. She cleared her throat loudly, then took yet another lick of her ice cream without taking her eyes off from her aunt.</p><p>"Don't you dare give me the silent treatment!" Regina scolded her. </p><p>Robin huffed in response, then continued glaring. To Regina, it seemed like she was also trying not to blink. This didn't last long, considering that her eyes quickly started watering. Despite the fact that she had tears rolling down her cheeks now, her eyelids still didn't move. </p><p>"Robin, stop this right now!" Regina demanded. </p><p>She didn't want to argue, but she also didn't want to back down either. But eventually, Robin sighed in defeat as she started to blink rapidly. She wiped the tears, then returned her glare.</p><p>"Just because I'm not an adult yet doesn't mean that you can't tell me things. I was the first person you told when the bitch Robin left you for her ex-girlfriend. And I was only 13 then," </p><p>"That was different, I was 18 and we were both still teenagers,"</p><p>"And? That was the same summer you took me to my first pride after I came out. You have less of an age difference with me than you do with my mom, yet you'll probably tell her all about it,"</p><p>"You know that's different!"</p><p>At that moment, Robin took the last bite of her ice cream. She stood up, then headed straight for the door not looking back. </p><p>"Where the hell do you think you're going?"</p><p>"Anywhere but here, considering that you can't even tell me what's bothering you!"</p><p>Regina stood up to stop her, but the front door already slammed shut. </p><p>"Shit," she muttered. </p><p>She ran out the front door to follow her. Considering that Robin has been running track since her freshman year, she was pretty fast. Regina grumbled, knowing that her sister would kill her for losing her in the middle of the night.</p><p>"Robin!" She shouted. No response.</p><p>Sighing, Regina pulled her phone out and tapped the flashlight icon. If she was going to search for her niece at night, she sure as hell wouldn't be doing it in total darkness.</p><p>She wandered all around her house, desperately trying to find her. Of course, she was just as stubborn as her mother.</p><p>"Robin!" She called again. If she listened closely she could have sworn she heard something in the distance. </p><p>As she listened closer, she was sure that it was footsteps running. The sound stopped now, and was replaced by a mix of shaky breathing and some other high pitched noise.</p><p>She followed the sounds, which lead her almost back to where she started. </p><p>Luckily, her flashlight found Robin almost instantly. She was still near the house, just standing still. Regina slowly walked up to her, wondering why the hell her mouth was hanging open as she gaped at the wall.</p><p>"Robin?" Regina asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I hate bats," Robin replied shakily, taking a small step back.</p><p>Giving her a strange look, Regina angled her phone so the flashlight shone right on the edge of the house. Hanging upside down, was a bat staring right at her. It made a small screech, but didn't move. </p><p>"Come on, Robin. Let's go inside," </p><p>Regina enclosed her hand around her wrist, and gently tugged. Knowing her niece's fear, she wanted to get her away from it. </p><p>She lead them back inside, then closed the door shut. Robin's hands were slightly shaking, but she seemed to be doing better. Her eyes darted back and forth from Regina to the door. She was weighing her options here.</p><p>"I'm still mad at you," she mumbled to her aunt. </p><p>"Would you like to go back out with the bat?"</p><p>"Hmph,"</p><p>Regina couldn't stand the thought of Robin thinking that she didn't trust her with anything. And she had already talked to Zelena about her initial feelings for Emma, but she didn't really want to talk with her again. She would just tell her that she should transfer schools at this point, and maybe pay off her student to get her not to tell the school. But it was still difficult to keep it to herself. </p><p>Of course, she still wasn't sure if she should tell Robin about it. She was a teenager after all, and teens gossip and spill secrets whether they mean to or not. </p><p>She looked at her niece's hopeful face, she let out a sigh. Robin was smart, and Regina knew that she could trust her.</p><p>"I kissed one of my students," she blurted out. </p><p>"Holy shit, spill the details,"</p><p>Before she knew it, Regina found herself rambling and telling her niece everything.</p><p>"She started the school year at Stroybrooke High a little bit late. Of course, she wound up in detention right away, which I happened to be monitoring. There was a bit of energy between us then, and I could tell we both noticed it. However, I tried to deny it for so long. She's also a writer, and she would ask me to look over her stories sometimes. And I uh, started to develop feelings for her. A few nights ago, she invited me over to her house. It started out with me just giving her feedback on her stories, like I had been doing for the past few weeks. But then she took me onto her rooftop, and showed me her fan fictions. I really enjoyed reading it, and then I started to get a little tired. Right before I fell asleep next to her... we kissed."</p><p>"Oh my god, so you kissed her and slept next to her?"</p><p>"The next day, as I tried to get down from her roof, I ended up slipping. There is something seriously strange about her roof, by the way, it seemed impossible to climb up and down but she appeared to do it effortlessly. Anyway, she ran and caught me, and then we kissed again as I was in her arms. After that, I told her that it couldn't happen again and then I ran off,"</p><p>"It was the Universal Bitchers girl, wasn't it?"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"Well it was obvious that she liked you from the way she openly flirted at the movie theater. And I could see it in your eyes that you had something there for her,"</p><p>"Oh... well yes, I do have feelings for Emma. In fact, they've only been growing ever since then."</p><p>"Honestly, you should go for it."</p><p>"I can't,"</p><p>"Why not? I get that she's your student and stuff, but you're probably only like three or four years older than her. You guys have chemistry, and you clearly like each other. I mean, yeah you might get in trouble with the school board and stuff. But maybe just tell her that you guys can either sneak around for now, or wait until she graduates?"</p><p>"She's 18,"</p><p>"Exactly! So it's technically not too illegal. She's a legal adult, and so are you. Go with your heart, Aunty Gina."</p><p>Regina gave a soft smile at the nickname Robin had given her when they were four and nine years old. Back then, they were inseparable. They constantly played with toys together, and played make believe. Even when Regina became a teenager, she always made time for Robin. </p><p>She sighed, unsure of what to do.</p><p>"Please don't tell your mother about this. She knows that I have feelings for a student, but I haven't told her anything more than that. I will tell her eventually, but I would rather her hear it from me. I hate asking you to keep stuff from her, but..."</p><p>"It's fine, I've got your back."</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>Regina reached over and wrapped her arms around her. Robin embraced the hug, pulling her tighter. </p><p>"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Robin asked.</p><p>"Sure, what would you like to watch, dear?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter to me, let's just go with whatever Netflix recommends,"</p><p>Nodding in agreement, Regina turned on the TV and then went to Netflix. </p><p>Neither of them had heard of the first movie that popped up, but they went with it anyway.</p><p>As the introduction started playing, Regina scooted closer and snuggled with Robin. Despite how crazy things were at the moment, everything would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emma, do you wanna talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked.</p><p>"Haven't you heard it from Ruby already? Considering that you owe her $20 now," Emma retorted.</p><p>"Getting information out of Ruby is like the umpteenth round telephone. Besides, I want to make sure that you're okay," </p><p>"I'm fine,"</p><p>"Are you sure about that? It would be more abnormal if you were fine rather than if you weren't,"</p><p>"Can we please just drop it, Mary Margaret?"</p><p>"I'm just saying, you may feel uncomfortable seeing that teacher you kissed. So you may want to talk about it,"</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't gone against everything you've said for the past 300 years and fed off of her blood, considering that you might think she's taking advantage,"</p><p>"First of all, I will not go against what I've said for anything, no matter how tempting it may be. Second of all, I might not like the idea of you kissing your teacher, but I don't think she took advantage of you. If anything, you're taking advantage of her,"</p><p>"I am not, I'm just doing what I've always done,"</p><p>"Which is taking advantage of when a girl has feelings for you,"</p><p>"Not my fault,"</p><p>"Emma!"</p><p>"I'm going to school. I'll see you later!"</p><p>Without another word, she waved goodbye and walked out the door. Of course, Ruby was waiting for her per usual. </p><p>It was now December, and the weather was getting much colder. It didn't really effect Emma that much, but Ruby was shivering.</p><p>"Aw, does your fur not keep you warm enough?" Emma teased.</p><p>"Shut up, Swan," Ruby retorted. </p><p>Letting out an obnoxious laugh, she took her jacket off and wrapped it around her waist. Now, she was only wearing her thin white tank top. She spread her arms out, then let out a long sigh as the cold air brushed against her skin.</p><p>Ruby grumbled, then wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She pulled her red beanie over her ears, hoping that it might help. </p><p>By the time they arrived at Storybrooke High, snowflakes were falling down upon them. Emma barked out another laugh as Ruby continued to shiver. She almost wished that she had worn shorts as well just to spite her. </p><p>Knowing that she might get dress coded if she walked in with her tank top, she wrapped her jacket back over her shoulders. She internally scowled at her school's system.</p><p>Ruby waved her a quick goodbye, then bounded off to Dorothy who was waiting for her by her locker. </p><p>Emma went straight to the Spanish classroom, then pulled her phone out while she waited. Absentmindedly scrolling through edits, she wasn't expecting to feel a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around to see some scrawny looking kid smiling at her.</p><p>"Yeah?" She asked, confused.</p><p>"Will you go out with me?"</p><p>She let out a laugh so loud, the room next door probably heard it. Seriously, who the hell did this kid think he was?</p><p>"Who are you?" She asked, trying to contain her laughter.</p><p>"Walsh," he muttered quietly.</p><p>"Alright Walsh, how old are you?"</p><p>"I'm 14, but my family says I can pass for 16."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry kid. I'm too old for you,"</p><p>And too gay for you. And pursuing a teacher. She wanted to add. </p><p>His cheeks turned red as he walked back to his seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Emma almost felt a little bad for him. </p><p>Her feelings quickly faded as her annoying teacher entered the classroom. Mr. Spencer hadn't liked her from day one. She didn't like him either. He especially hated how good she was at Spanish. Although she never put in the effort to ask Dr. Hopper to be moved to a more advanced class. </p><p>As he passed her, she even muttered a few Spanish curse words under her breath. He couldn't hear her, but there was something satisfying about that to Emma. </p><p>That class was definitely one where she could easily be on her phone while her teacher wasn't looking. Despite Mr. Spencer being a pain in the ass, he wasn't very attentive to his students. </p><p>With the help of Bechloe and Clexa edits, Emma somehow managed to make it through that class. </p><p>After that, she made her way to the physics classroom.</p><p>"Emma!" Ariel greeted, motioning for her to come over. "How was your break?"</p><p>"Eventful. How was yours?"</p><p>"It was fun, Belle and I went to the beach!"</p><p>Before Emma could reply, Mr. Glass went around the classroom and places tests on everyone's desk. Well he was an asshole for doing that on the first day back. Everyone around her let out sighs of frustration. </p><p>She looked up from her paper, then made eye contact with him. He motioned to her paper, so she sent him a quick glare before getting to work. </p><p>The test took up the rest of the class period, so everyone was grateful when the bell rang. Emma handed in her test, then exited the classroom.</p><p>It was still snowing outside, but that never stopped her before. She stepped out into the cold air, then made her way to the trees. Just like she had often done many times before, she jumped into the air and landed on the uppermost branch. </p><p>As the snowflakes melted on her skin, she got out her book like usual. Unfortunately, this didn't last very long. Emma was fine with being in the snow, but the snowflakes melted on the pages of her book. She really wanted to keep it intact, so she put it back in her backpack instead of reading it outside. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, she jumped off from the tree and landed perfectly on her feet. She checked her phone, and saw that she still had 10 minutes before her next class started. So she stepped closer to the school, so her phone would be connected to the WiFi. After that, she pressed the FaceTime button next to Ruby's name.</p><p>It stopped ringing after just a few minutes, and she was met with a text.</p><p>Ruby: lmao sorry emma i'm in class rn. as much as i'd rather be talking to you than doing schoolwork, i can't. i'll call you later tho!</p><p>Sighing again, she just decided to head back into the building. She headed for Regina's classroom, looking forward to seeing her again. Sure, it might be awkward to see her after what happened over break. But Emma was confident in herself that their actions then wouldn't be the last. </p><p>"Swan!" She heard someone call her.</p><p>"Now now, Killian," she dismissed him, rolling her eyes. </p><p>He tried to speak to her again, but she walked right past him without a second thought before he could reply. </p><p>Luckily, Regina's classroom was open so she just barged in. Her teacher was staring at her laptop screen, completely caught off guard.</p><p>"Miss Swan, class doesn't start for another few minutes. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to avoid eye contact. </p><p>Emma felt a tug at the corner of her mouth, then walked closer to her teacher. She bent down, and placed a hand on her thigh as she whispered into her ear.</p><p>"Really, Regina? We're still back to Miss Swan?"</p><p>Regina whimpered at her voice, but she still refused to make eye contact.</p><p>"If you insist on being early, dear, I'd suggest you take your seat," she replied, ignoring the fact that her face was growing red.</p><p>Emma leaned in closer, then trailed her nose against the side of Regina's face. </p><p>"Are you sure about that?" She whispered, slowly sliding her hand up higher on her thigh. </p><p>Hearing the familiar click of the door opening, Emma backed away as fast as she could. This was definitely one of those moments where she was happy not to be human. Luckily, the student who walked in didn't see anything. </p><p>Letting out a sigh of frustration, Emma made her way to her seat. She looked at her teacher, who was refusing to acknowledge her existence at this point. </p><p>As the rest of the class arrived, Regina made her way to the front of the room, trying so very hard not to look at Emma.</p><p>"Welcome back from break, everyone. Your assignment this week is to write a realistic fiction story, a minimum of 10 pages and a maximum of 15. This will be due on Friday, and you'll have all of class today to work on it," she told them.</p><p>Well that was just bullshit in Emma's opinion. How the hell was she supposed to write something that short?</p><p>She gave Regina a quick glance as a smile crept onto her face. Maybe she could write about a certain blonde and brunette engaging in particular activities...</p><p>If Emma had been a human, she was sure that she would've had a very intense hand cramp by the end of the class. She managed to write 12 pages, which was good enough for her. She didn't care what grade it got, but she wanted to make sure that Regina got it today.</p><p>As the bell rung, Emma stayed in her seat for awhile longer so she would be the last one in the classroom. This earned herself a glare from Regina. </p><p>"Here's my paper," she said, stapling all the pages together. "I do hope you'll like it,"</p><p>Regina didn't look her in the eye, but she glanced at some of the words written on the paper. She let out a small gasp, then finally looked up at her. </p><p>"Fuck it," she whispered under her breath. </p><p>Regina stood up, and walked to the door as fast as she could. She clicked the lock shut, and closed the blinds. </p><p>Without thinking clearly, she walked back to Emma and crashed their lips together. She reacted immediately and deepened their kiss. Emma used a bit more force, and pushed her back until she reached her desk. </p><p>Regina made sure their kiss was broken for as little time as possible as she shoved her papers onto the chair, then crawled onto her desk. </p><p>She cupped her hands around Emma's face, then kissed her again. Meanwhile, Emma's hands started exploring her chest. </p><p>She started to reach underneath her shirt, ready to pull it off. However, Regina instantly pulled back as soon as Emma's hands touched her bra.</p><p>"We can't," she said, looking away. "Not here,"</p><p>"But somewhere else then?" Emma asked hopefully. </p><p>Regina let out a long sigh, then thought about what Robin had told her. </p><p>"Come to my place tonight," she said. </p><p>She got out a piece of paper, and ripped off a corner. She then picked up a pen, and bit its cap off. As quickly as she could, she scribbled her phone number on it.</p><p>"Text me later and say that it's you. Don't put my number in as my name. I'll send you my address and a time. Then we can talk."</p><p>"Looking forward to it. Y'know, you look like you could've been a queen once. So that's what I'll save your name as,"</p><p>Emma grinned, taking no time to wait. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, then added the number to her contacts. She ended up saving it as 'The Queen'.</p><p>She sent a quick text, which was immediately received as Regina's phone chimed. </p><p>"Fine, be there tonight at 9:00," she said, rolling her eyes. She quickly texted back with her address. </p><p>"See you then, Mills," Emma replied.</p><p>Before she left, she placed a quick kiss on her teacher's lips, which she didn't protest. </p><p>As Emma exited the room, Regina took in a deep breath. She was risking a lot from this, especially for a girl she had only known for a few months. But there was something about Emma, that was worth the risk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn, she invited you to her house?" Ruby asked as she tossed a few pieces of candy into her mouth.</p><p>"Yep," Emma replied, smirking. </p><p>"And on a Monday night too? Damn, she must be desperate for you,"</p><p>"I mean, obviously I don't sleep anyway; but if all goes to plan, she won't really be sleeping tonight either,"</p><p>"Holy shit, I want all the details! Well, maybe not all of them, I really don't want to be scarred. But I want just enough details!"</p><p>"Alright then,"</p><p>"Wait, do David and Mary Margaret know about this?"</p><p>"I've said that I won't be home for at least a few hours tonight, so they can probably assume I'll be with someone. But it's not like they can tell me what to do,"</p><p>"Fair enough,"</p><p>Emma jumped down from her bedroom ceiling, then went to her bathroom. She applied a few touches of makeup, then curled her hair. </p><p>With her super human-like speed, she changed into somewhat nice clothes. She didn't want to be too formal for this, but at the same time, not too casual.</p><p>As she pulled her red leather jacket over her arms, she sent a smirk towards her best friend.</p><p>"What do ya think?" She asked, grinning.</p><p>"You look hot, and I'm sure Ms. Mills will agree when she gets her hands on you," Ruby replied. </p><p>Emma chortled, then looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, knowing where she had to be.</p><p>She made her way to the garage, then hopped in the driver's seat of her yellow bug. She never really liked driving too much, which is why she was usually the one in the passenger seat of Ruby's car; or she would just run. However, Regina didn't live within walking distance.</p><p>As soon as the car started, she backed out of the driveway and started for her teacher's house. She connected her phone to the Bluetooth, then decided to play the Pitch Perfect soundtrack. It was fitting, considering that her and Regina both loved the movies and they both shipped Bechloe. </p><p>She mouthed along to most of the songs, grinning as she listened to her favorite characters. When she got to the pool mashup song, her smile grew even bigger as she imaged Beca and Chloe singing to each other in the movie.</p><p>As Emma pulled up to Regina's driveway, she took a deep breath. If all went to how she had planned it, the two of them would sleep together tonight. Maybe even a few more times after tonight if she was lucky. And then after that, she would do what she had done to every girl since Lily; leave. </p><p>"Emma," Regina greeted her as she opened the door. She waved hello, then walked inside.  </p><p>"Do you live alone?" Emma asked.</p><p>"I do, but Robin is over quite often," she replied. "Is there anything I can get you?"</p><p>"No thanks, I'm good," </p><p>Regina let in a deep inhale, already feeling the awkward tension between them. So she grabbed her wrist and then dragged her to the couch. </p><p>"Emma, we do need to talk about this; we need to talk about us," she said, gesturing to the space between them.</p><p>"You're right," she admitted. </p><p>Before the talking started, Emma leaned in to close the space between them. In case this night did not go as planned, she didn't want to leave with nothing. </p><p>Luckily, Regina moaned into the kiss as she brought her hands up against the side of Emma's face. </p><p>Meanwhile, Emma's hands were roaming all over her chest. As soon as she found Regina's sensitive spot, her teacher backed away.</p><p>"No, Emma. We need to talk," </p><p>"Ugh, fine,"</p><p>They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments of silence, and it was taking all self-restraint for them not to kiss one another again. </p><p>"So, obviously there's something going on between us," Regina started, scooting back away from Emma, who nodded in agreement. "So we need to figure out what to do,"</p><p>"Well there's definitely an attraction here, or else this wouldn't even be happening," she replied, this time it was Regina who nodded in agreement. </p><p>"If you couldn't tell before, I've developed feelings for you. I talked to my sister about it, and her advice was to stay as far away from you as possible. Part of me agreed with her that that was the best option, but I couldn't do it. There's just something special about you,"</p><p>"Why didn't you listen to her?"</p><p>"I listened to my niece instead, who told me to follow my heart... and my heart is leading me towards you, Emma,"</p><p>"So... you want to try this out?"</p><p>"I do. But we need to figure out how it would work; we would need to set some rules, obviously,"</p><p>"Alright," Emma replied, grinning widely. She leaned closer to her.</p><p>"No one can know about us,"</p><p>"I will not tell a single human," Emma said, hiding a smirk. She technically wasn't lying.</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow at the strange way she worded that, but shrugged it off. </p><p>"We can't be out in public, at least not in Storybrooke. Even if we claim that it's just a tutoring session or something, we can't have anyone suspect anything,"</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>"That's all I can think of. Would you like to add anything?"</p><p>"Nah, that's good for me,"</p><p>Regina smiled and Emma's heart instantly melted at how cute she looked. She returned her smile, feeling butterflies growing in her stomach. </p><p>At the same time, both of them leaned in and instantly connected their lips. There was only one thing on Regina's mind; she needed more. </p><p>They both got on their knees on the couch, then deepened the kiss. </p><p>Regina took no time to find Emma's bra, quickly unclasping it. As soon as the item was discarded, her shirt came right after. </p><p>Emma decided to take her time, placing soft open mouth kisses all over her neck. She trailed down to her collarbones, then she made her way down to her chest.</p><p>After that, she pulled Regina's shirt over her arms and tossed it to the other side of the room. Her teacher let out a moan as she unhooked her bra. </p><p>Emma then slid down off of the couch, then connected her hands to the waist of Regina's pants. Her hips bucked in response as her student easily slid her pants down, then over her ankles. </p><p>She leaned over, then connected their lips once again. However, Regina was getting impatient. So with one hand wrapped around Emma, she reached for her own underwear with the other. As soon as they were off, she looked at Emma with pleading eyes.</p><p>Emma was staring wide eyed at her naked teacher, feeling a bunch of different things at once. She was excited, because this had been what she had been wanting to do for the past two and a half months.</p><p>At the same time, it didn't feel right. She had been with so many girls since Lily, and she never felt anything romantic towards any of them. She had closed herself off from romance, deciding that she would never love anyone like that again. </p><p>So of course, she wasn't planning on Regina being any different. She just wanted to get into her pants, then get out of her life. But something was different now.</p><p>As she looked into her eyes, Emma felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She hadn't felt it in over 100 years, to be exact. </p><p>She didn't want to move on and leave like she always had. She wanted to stay by her side, and always see her smile. She wanted to see her face light up, and she wanted to be the reason her face lit up.</p><p>"I can't," she said aloud, pulling herself away from her naked teacher. "I'm sorry, Regina."</p><p>Letting out a disappointed sigh, Regina sat up, then covered herself with a blanket. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Emma apologized again. As much as it hurt, she knew it was the right thing to do. </p><p>"Why, Emma? I thought we just agreed that we had something? And don't act like you weren't just as eager to rip of my clothes as I was,"</p><p>"I know," she replied, looking away. "We do have something, but I wanna take it slow, if that's okay with you,"</p><p>"Oh my god, Emma are you a virgin? I'm so sorry, I should have figured. We'll wait until you're ready,"</p><p>"No, it's not that; I'm not a virgin. It's just that I like you, Regina. I like you a lot. I want our first time to be really special." </p><p>"I suppose that makes sense. Although I can't say that I'm not disappointed,"</p><p>"I really am sorry... but I just think we should wait, okay?"</p><p>"I understand, Emma. Now if you would be so kind to wait for a moment, I'm going to change into pajamas now,"</p><p>"Have anything I can change into?" Her eyes glistened with hope.</p><p>"You still want to spend the night?"</p><p>"You've already fallen asleep on top of me once, Mills,"</p><p>"Fair point," she replied with a smile chuckle. "Come with me into my room, I'm sure we can find something,"</p><p>Regina took her hand, then led her into her bedroom. She grabbed a pair of silk pajamas for herself, then got another pair of silk pajamas for Emma. </p><p>After they were both changed, Regina quickly connected their lips once again.</p><p>She knew that this was as far as they would be going for now, and as much as that had disappointed her earlier, she knew it would be okay. </p><p>Regina took her hand, then pulled them both onto the bed. This time Emma was the one to initiate the kiss as she climbed on top of her. </p><p>As Regina moaned into the kiss, her mind wandered other places.</p><p>"Emma," she said in between kisses. "If we're not going to do that, I really think we should be getting to sleep. We both have school tomorrow,"</p><p>Emma groaned, then laid on her back next to Regina. It wasn't like she would even be sleeping anyway. So she sighed, then nodded. </p><p>Regina leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips, then crawled under the blankets. </p><p>She snuggled up close to Emma, and was asleep within minutes. </p><p>As soon as Emma knew she was asleep, she crawled out of her grasp to grab a phone charger. If she was going to spend the next seven hours here, she at least wanted to have a full battery so she could keep herself occupied through the night. </p><p>When she returned to the room, she plugged her phone in, then jumped upside down on the ceiling. For a few minutes, she was in silence playing games.</p><p>After those few minutes were up, she looked down at Regina and her heart melted.</p><p>"I have feelings for Regina Mills," she whispered aloud, feeling the shock of those words. </p><p>Letting out a quiet sigh, Emma got back to her games. </p><p>Despite the fact that she had promised herself that she would never open her heart up to anyone ever again, Emma smiled as she stole another glance at Regina. </p><p>She had feelings for her, and there was no denying it now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>according to my non-asexual friends, resisting sexual attraction is really hard and not many people can do it. but emma is doing it anyway here 😌</p><p>i recently joined swanqueen stan twitter, AND Y'ALL ARE LITERALLY THE HORNIEST FANDOM OMFG</p><p>so y'all are prolly disappointed about how this chapter went, but my asexual ass doesn't know how to write sexual attraction lmao so let's just say that emma's 126 years of being alive made it easier for her to resist or smth idk</p><p>oki that's all have a good day enjoy the double update</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, Emma," Regina said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Hi," she replied in a fake groggy voice. She had crawled back into bed with her around 20 minutes ago, and had been pretending to be asleep since then. </p><p>"Come on, we've got to get ready." She told her, connecting their hands. "Now for breakfast, we have a few options; I can make something a little bit lengthier, like French toast and hash browns. But we'd have to leave a lot sooner. Or we can have regular toast, and we wouldn't have to rush as much,"</p><p>"Oh, that's fine," Emma replied. "You don't have to make anything, I don't eat breakfast."</p><p>"Emma, breakfast is part of a healthy diet. You need to have something in your stomach before you start your day,"</p><p>"I'll swing by the coffee shop on the way to school and get a doughnut or something,"</p><p>"Well that's not very healthy,"</p><p>Emma simply shrugged in response. She wasn't in the mood to argue with her new girlfriend.</p><p>Wait? Girlfriend? She was shocked that her mind came up with that. Sure, she could admit that she did have romantic feelings for Regina. But saying that she was her girlfriend would be a bit too far of a stretch.</p><p>"Although I suppose it does give us more time together," Regina said with a grin. "I'll make some toast for myself, then I trust that you will get yourself some breakfast before school starts."</p><p>Emma returned her grin, then gave her a quick kiss. </p><p>Regina intertwined their fingers, then lead Emma to the kitchen. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster, then buttered them both as they came up.</p><p>"Are you sure there's nothing I can get you?" </p><p>"I'm sure, thanks for offering though,"</p><p>She sat down next to Emma, then held her hand with one hand while she ate with the other. </p><p>"Shit," she muttered aloud.</p><p>"What?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Did you tell your parents that you wouldn't be home last night? Are they worried about you?"</p><p>"Relax, Regina. I told them I would be out, but I didn't tell them where I would be."</p><p>"Ugh, I've been too focused on what my family has thought about this that I haven't even thought about yours. I know we can hide this for awhile, but what happens when we can't?"</p><p>"Honestly, we don't need to worry about David and Mary Margaret. I doubt they'd even be mad, at this point, they just want me to be happy,"</p><p>"Emma, you may think that, but no parent would want to learn that their 18 year old daughter is with her teacher,"</p><p>"I mean, they wouldn't be too happy about it. But after everything, they would probably accept anything as long as I'm happy,"</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>Emma's immediate reaction was to say no. She didn't like sharing this piece of information with very many people. Her parents only knew because they witnessed what she went through. And Ruby only knew some of it.</p><p>But then she looked at her hopeful face, and figured that if she was gonna open up to anyone, it'd be Regina.</p><p>"I've only ever had one real girlfriend before. We got together when I was 15 and she was 17. We were together for awhile, and then she did something really bad. She changed my life forever, and I haven't loved anyone since her. Of course, I've gotten with a bunch of girls since her. But I haven't felt anything for anyone since her, until you, anyway." Emma managed to get out, feeling a knot in her stomach. "And my parents knew how much she hurt me, and they don't really like how I've closed myself off since then. So they'd be happy to know that I'm happy."</p><p>"Thank you for telling me that, Emma,"</p><p>Emma wasn't sure how to respond, so instead she kissed her. Regina wasn't opposed to this, so she moaned into the kiss. </p><p>However, now that Emma had told her that, the back of her mind was filled with memories of her and the last girl she loved.</p><p>~1909~</p><p>"Lily?" Emma asked, catching up to her at the park. "Can we talk?"</p><p>"Emma! We can't be seen together after what happened last week!" Lily hissed. </p><p>"Why not? It's not like anyone saw us,"</p><p>"That we know of, anyway. Someone could have seen us, and they're just waiting to see what else happens before exposing it,"</p><p>"Well, it's not like it was a bad thing,"</p><p>"Of course you would say that, Emma Nolan,"</p><p>"Swan. It's been Swan my whole life, and living with the Nolan's isn't gonna change that,"</p><p>"Right, Swan, sorry,"</p><p>Despite Lily looking away from her, and purposely trying to get ahead, Emma jogged up to her. She grabbed her wrist and gave it a slight tug.</p><p>"Will you at least look at me?" </p><p>Sighing, Lily slowly turned around and made eye contact with her. Emma smiled hopefully, then leaned in to hug her.</p><p>At first, she was eager to accept the hug from her. After avoiding her for the past week, she was desperate for her touch. </p><p>But she knew that they couldn't be seen in public together, so she quickly backed away. </p><p>"We can go somewhere private, if you'd rather," Emma suggested. </p><p>"Alright," Lily agreed.</p><p>Emma attempted to grab her hand and interlock their fingers, but she instantly pulled away. Sighing, she knew that they wouldn't be able to do that right now.</p><p>So she led them away from the park, and into the woods instead. There, they were covered by the trees and there wasn't a single person near them.</p><p>"Now can we talk?" Emma asked. </p><p>"Fine," Lily replied. </p><p>Emma connected their hands again, which Lily didn't object to this time. Before she spoke, she reached her hand up and brushed her hair out of her face. Lily started to move her hand up to brush Emma's off, but when she looked into her eyes, she couldn't do it. </p><p>Emma leaned in, then softly brushed her lips against Lily's. She let out a small whimper, then slowly opened her mouth. Their lips moved in sync as they continued to explore one another's mouths. </p><p>Just when they were about to deepen the kiss even more, Lily backed away. She kept her fingers intertwined with Emma's, but kept her upper half farther away. </p><p>"We can't do this," she said, looking down. "We're not supposed to kiss each other. We're supposed to kiss boys,"</p><p>"Well I don't wanna kiss boys, I wanna kiss you," Emma retorted.</p><p>"I want to kiss you too, but we can't. It's wrong,"</p><p>"No it isn't. Just because a bunch of old white men say it's wrong, doesn't mean it is."</p><p>"Emma! You can't insult them! They're the ones who run things, whether we like it or not. We just have to follow the rules,"</p><p>"What if I don't like the rules? Other people shouldn't get a say in who I love, and I love you,"</p><p>"But they'll tell us that we're going to hell!"</p><p>"And? I don't even believe in that. Even if I did, I'd take hell with you over heaven with them any day."</p><p>Lily's eyes darted back and forth between Emma and the ground. Her head knew that she shouldn't do this, it was dangerous. If anyone found out, they would both be put in the insane asylum for homosexuality. </p><p>But at the same time, Emma was right. She shouldn't let other people decide who she could and couldn't love. She wanted Emma. </p><p>Deciding to go with her heart, she leaned in and brought their lips together again. It was a quick kiss, but when she pulled away, she was met with the biggest smile.</p><p>"I choose you," she said to her, returning the smile.</p><p>"Good," Emma replied. </p><p>They both giggled, then kissed again. Although it was difficult for them to deepen the kiss, considering how they were both smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>So Emma squeezed her hand gently, then led her deeper into the woods. She only disconnected their hands when they reached a specific tree.</p><p>From there, she hoisted herself up a few branches, then motioned for Lily to join her. She took in a deep breath, then climbed up the tree to join her. Together, they climbed a few more branched until they were well above the ground. </p><p>Lily leaned in to kiss her, but this time it was Emma who backed away.</p><p>"I have a question,"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Well, most girls our age kiss boys and get boyfriends, right? Well if I want to kiss you, then does that make you my girlfriend?"</p><p>"I guess it does," </p><p>"I like the sound of that,"</p><p>"Me too,"</p><p>With a smile on her face, Emma leaned in and crashed her lips against her girlfriend's. As they stood there together, in the tree, she knew that no matter what happened, it would be okay. It didn't matter what other people thought of them. They had each other, and they loved one another. And that was enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Regina began. "I suppose I'll see you at school,"</p><p>"Yeah," Emma replied, snapping back into reality. "I'll see you there!"</p><p>After they both changed(Emma just put on the clothes she had worn over last night) they both made their way to the cars in the driveway. </p><p>Regina gave her a long kiss goodbye, then got into her car. Shortly after, Emma got into her yellow bug. </p><p>She wasn't a big fan of driving in the first place, but she especially didn't enjoy driving to school with the crowded parking lot.</p><p>So instead, she drove home and walked to school. On her way, she texted Ruby.</p><p>Emma: i gotta tell u smth. can we meet in private at lunch?</p><p>Ruby: this better be good cuz that'll mean giving up eating with dorothy for today</p><p>Emma: it is, but no 'i told you so' </p><p>Ruby: ooh, it is gonna be good then! see u then</p><p>Emma, let out a sigh as she entered the building. Knowing how much Lily hurt her, she didn't want to love anyone ever again. Yet somehow, Regina found out how to break down the wall over her heart.</p><p>Now that she knew she had feelings for her, all she had to do now was to be careful</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks went by as quickly as they came. Emma and Regina made it a habit to spend at least one night together per week. Emma had kept with her word, and they still hadn't done anything yet. </p><p>She had told Ruby about it the next day, and she was super supportive. Later, she ended up telling her parents. Mary Margaret was surprisingly overly enthusiastic, and made an effort to show her support. David winced at the idea of his daughter dating her teacher, but he did ease up a lot after he learned that they only had a three year biological age difference. </p><p>Regina talked to Zelena about it a few days after, and she was rather disappointed. She yelled at her for a bit, and told her that she was being incredibly stupid. However, Regina refused to stand there and let her sister talk to her like that. So she snapped back, and said that it was her life and that her and Emma would be incredibly careful. Zelena then told her that she doesn't agree with what they're doing, but she'll support her only because she loves her. </p><p>When Regina told Robin, she was thrilled for her. She also told her that she was happy she decided to go with her heart. She also demanded to meet Emma sometime soon, and give her the talk threatening her life if she ever hurt Regina. Of course, Regina said no. She also pointed out that the two had already met. Plus, she stated that she was not going to have her 16 year-old niece threatening the 18 year-old she was with. </p><p>It was now the very beginning of Winter Break, and Emma and Regina would be going out of town today. Emma was the one who suggested it, deciding that it would be fun for them to go out together in public, so long as it was far enough away. Regina agreed, so they set a date for tonight. The first Saturday of Winter Break, and it was still morning. So they would leave at 10:00AM drive for an hour, then probably get lunch. Emma had prepared for this., packing blood in an opaque cup with a matching straw, which she would claim was a simple smoothie. After that, Regina had something special planned for them. They would probably stay for an hour of two, and then drive back. </p><p>When Regina pulled her car up to Emma's house, she was already waiting for her. With a grin on her face, she opened the passenger door and slid in. </p><p>She placed a quick kiss against her lips, then buckled up.</p><p>"Hi," she said, still smiling. </p><p>"Hello," Regina replied, reflecting her grin.</p><p>She started the car, then headed for the town line. Soon, they would be able to be in public together. </p><p>"So," Regina began. "How has your break been so far?"</p><p>"Pretty good except for the fact that my English teacher gave me a big-ass pile of homework,"</p><p>"Hey!" She lightly tapped her arm in response. "I assigned a two page report, and I even said that you guys could use double-space. Besides, you're a writer. That's like child's play for you,"</p><p>"Well yeah, I am a writer. But it would be child's play if it was two pages of my own story, but now I have to give an analysis report, which is gonna be a pain,"</p><p>"Oh please, I gave you a lot of time to finish it in class on Thursday. It's not my fault you decided to procrastinate," </p><p>Emma raised her eyebrows in response, then crossed her arms. She leaned back, then placed her feet on top of the dashboard.</p><p>"Emma," Regina scolded her. </p><p>Sighing, she pulled her feet down. Her arms were still crossed, but her gaze shifted towards Regina. </p><p>She knew that she had genuine feelings for her, which she hadn't had for anyone in a long time. Even though all she wanted to do since the start of the school year was to get on top of her, she knew that she couldn't do it. Even though she accepted her feelings, she didn't trust herself that she wouldn't leave right away. So instead, she was torturing the both of them by refraining from sex.</p><p>Regina wasn't quite sure why Emma was so hellbent on waiting for them to sleep together, but she respected her decision. After she lost her virginity to Danielle when she was 16, it took awhile before she wanted to be like that with anyone else. Her and her ex-Robin were together for three months before they did it. </p><p>Throughout the car ride, the two of them talked about many things; including school, family, and ex's. If she wasn't behind the wheel, Regina would've crashed their lips together several times. But alas, she had to keep her eyes on the road.</p><p>By the time they were almost to their destination, Regina pulled into the parking lot of a nearby restaurant. Emma let out a sigh as she pulled out her smoothie cup.</p><p>"This is gonna be my lunch, but I'll still go in with you," she stated.</p><p>"Why don't you want to eat at the restaurant?"</p><p>"I dunno, I tend to have bad luck with eating out. Plus, I like these smoothies,"</p><p>This time Regina let out a sigh, but she understood. So the two of them walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand. </p><p>It wasn't very busy, so a waiter came over right away. Regina ordered a kale salad along with a grilled cheese sandwich. Emma held her blood cup in the air to show that she was good. Of course Regina disapproved of this, but she decided not to say anything. </p><p>As the taste of blood touched her tongue, it took all of her willpower for her fangs not to come out. She really could not afford to go into hunter mode in the middle of a restaurant. </p><p>Luckily, she managed to contain herself whilst Regina ate her lunch. Emma got a few weird looks from several people, but she didn't care. If she didn't have feelings for Regina, she probably would have just flipped them all of then and there. </p><p>Once Regina finished eating, she paid the bill before the two of them made their way back to the car. After Emma crawled into the passenger seat, she felt Regina's lips slide across her own. She snaked her arm up her wrist and to her collarbone. </p><p>Emma was slightly taken aback, but she definitely wasn't complaining.</p><p>"I hate that all those people were looking at you like that. I hate that they were looking at my girlfriend like that," Regina said.</p><p>"Girlfriend?"</p><p>Regina opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't say anything. Was that a bad thing? She certainly wasn't planning on being with anyone besides Emma. She felt comfortable with the girlfriend label. </p><p>So instead of addressing this, she drove in awkward silence. Her stomach was a complete knot now. Of course she shouldn't have said that. Now Emma was probably pissed at her. </p><p>Once she pulled up to the place she had been planning for them to go to, she managed to break a smile.</p><p>"I do hope you like ice skating, Miss Swan," she said with a sly smile.</p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. She linked her hand to Regina's, then walked with her until they reached the front desk. </p><p>From there, they handed in their shoes in replacement for ice skates. Emma hadn't been ice skating in at least a few decades, but she was still good at it thanks to her abilities. Meanwhile Regina didn't do it very often, but she always found it enjoyable.</p><p>Reconnecting their hands, the two of them made their way onto the frozen lake. Regina definitely felt awkward from earlier, but Emma seemed to be ignoring it. </p><p>She connecting both of their hands, then kissed her quickly. Emma decided to show of her skills a little bit, and started to skate backwards. She was still holding Regina's hands, then lead them all around the edge of the lake. </p><p>Regina's lips curled into a soft smile. Emma simply smirked in response.</p><p>After they had completed a few laps, Emma then brought her near the center of the lake. She held her arms over her head, then twirled her around.</p><p>That didn't quite go to plan, seeing as Regina ended up falling down. </p><p>"Oh shit," Emma said, bending down. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Chortling, Regina grabbed her jacket and pulled her down with her. Laughter escaped from both of their mouths as they lay on the ice together.</p><p>Of course, Emma took this as an opportunity to crash their lips together. She made a deep kiss, wrapping her arms underneath her. </p><p>At first, Regina got into the kiss too. She was more than willing to explore her mouth. But as soon as she thought about what she said in the car, she backed away.</p><p>"Emma... about what I said earlier-" she was cut off.</p><p>"I didn't know we were official, but I like it. So I guess you're my girlfriend, Mills."</p><p>"I guess so, Swan,"</p><p>Her red cheeks eventually started to hurt from how much she was smiling. Of course that didn't stop her. She gave her another kiss before they made their way up.</p><p>"C'mon, Emma, we should skate some more,"</p><p>"Well, if that's what my girlfriend wants then I guess that's what my girlfriend gets."</p><p>As the two of them continued to skate around the lake, they were both filled with joy. Of course, Regina knew that their relationship was even more dangerous now that Emma was her girlfriend. But just like before, she was willing to risk it all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>yall wanna hear a sad story? well idc if you want to imma tell you anyway</p><p>so i learned something: had i listened to my friend, i could've met lana</p><p>so my irl friend started watching ouat years ago(like 2015 or 2016) and she told me about it. she said it was cool, cuz they added twists to disney movies. she said that there were actually eight dwarves instead of seven, and one died</p><p>i was like, "really? that's the best plot twist someone can come up with. ya no, i'm not watching that show"</p><p>i didn't think about it for awhile, and that friend actually ended up not watching ouat anymore cuz she got bored of it and she wanted to watch anime instead.</p><p>anyway, fast forward to 2019 and my internet friend is begging me to watch ouat. i didn't cave in until like march of this year, when i got up to like s6. i stopped watching over summer, cuz i had my first ever job. then i finished watching the show in august. </p><p>so once i finished, i became totally obsessed with the actors, especially lana. then i found one video of her at a con in 2017. well aPPARENTLY that con was in my state.</p><p>so had i listened to my irl friend all those years ago, i probably would've gone to that con and met lana</p><p>oki that's all. life lesson here is listen to ur friends</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Regina began. "Now that you are officially my girlfriend, and we have a long ride back to Storybrooke, I figured that we could spend this time to get to know each other a little bit more than we already do,"</p><p>"How so?" Emma asked. </p><p>"Any sort of online question game,"</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>While Regina kept her eyes on the road, Emma pulled her phone out. She thought this idea was stupid, but of course she wouldn't tell her girlfriend that. She ended up choosing a website that had a bunch of Would You Rather questions. </p><p>"Would you rather go back in time and meet your great-great-grandparents or go into the future and meet your great-great-grand children?" She asked, starting off the first question.</p><p>"Future," she answered immediately. "If I met anyone from the 1800's or sooner, it would be a living nightmare,"</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Yes. I wouldn't be able to be me. They'd all be super religious, homophobic assholes,"</p><p>Emma held back a laugh. For being born in 1894, she seemed to be up to Regina's standards. Of course her school record stated that she was born in 2002, and she knew how to act like it. But she knew Regina would lose her shit if she ever found out Emma's real age. She knew she could never tell her, but it was fun to imagine.</p><p>"What would you choose?" Regina asked her.</p><p>"I think I'd like to go to the past, like medieval times. I think it'd be fun to solve all your problems with sword-fighting,"</p><p>"What's the next question?"</p><p>"Would you rather go back to age five and know everything you know now, or stay where you are and know everything your future self knows?"</p><p>"The first one is very tempting, but I would screw up the future somehow. I'd probably steer clear of a lot of my ex-girlfriends, but they are an important part of who I am today. Plus, if I had all my knowledge as a five year-old, I would probably be graduating high school by the time I'd turn 10. And I highly doubt they would let me teach at age 14."</p><p>"Definitely not, but you already look young to be a teacher anyway,"</p><p>"I skipped the 4th grade in school, and I got my teaching license early. So that's how I managed to get this job at 21."</p><p>Emma clearly wasn't the biggest fan of this game, but she scrolled through some more questions anyway.</p><p>"Would you rather live in a world like ours now, where there's no magic or superheroes, or live in a world where all your friends have magic and superpowers except you?"</p><p>"I think I'd choose the second option; even if I didn't have powers, it would still be fun to watch my loved ones use it. What about you?"</p><p>"First one; if I can't have magic then no one can," </p><p>She knew the question was meant for fun, but the real reason she would want to live in a world without magic was because of how much she hated witches. Except for the one good one she knew, the rest of the witches hated her and she hated them. The world would be better off without their magic anyway.</p><p>"Fair enough," Regina replied. "So what's the next one?"</p><p>As she started to scroll through the questions some more, she could feel herself getting bored. And when Emma got bored, she would play around with her heightened senses. </p><p>It probably wouldn't be a good idea to play with her enhanced vision, it never ended well when she had done that in a moving car. </p><p>If she played with her enhanced hearing, then she would end up tuning Regina out; she had a feeling that would annoy her, which was definitely something she didn't want to do.</p><p>So she settled on messing around with her enhanced smelling. This wasn't always safe, because it could put her into her hunter mode at times. But considering the fact that she had blood earlier today, she would be fine.</p><p>As she opened her mouth to read the next question, she also took in a deep breath from the air around her. Not too far away in the distance, she smelled another human. However, she also smelled a lot of alcohol mixed with human blood.</p><p>It was slightly intriguing, so she made the decision to use her enhanced hearing with it too.</p><p>Aiming her hearing around where she smelled the scent, she couldn't make out any words. Just repeated mumbling, and tires screeching on the street. </p><p>Shit. Emma thought to herself. There's a drunk driver out here.</p><p>Regina was just about to open her mouth to ask why the hell Emma was taking so long to pull up another question, when Emma's head darted from side to side. She rolled the window down, and tried to figure out how far away the car was. </p><p>She hoped the smell of the drunk driver would drift farther and farther away, but it was quite the opposite actually. It was getting closer and closer until she could finally see it approaching from in front of them. And it wasn't slowing down. </p><p>"What the hell?" Regina said aloud, noticing the other car swerving to the left and right. It was now approaching fast.</p><p>She didn't have much time to think, so Emma did the first thing that came into her mind; she used her enhanced speed to unbuckle herself and Regina in less than a second.</p><p>She then opened the passenger door in a split second, and grabbed Regina's arms.</p><p>Just as the car was a few feet away, she also used her enhanced strength to jump out of the car, pulling Regina with her.</p><p>As soon as they hit the ground, the collision happened.</p><p>They were lucky, had it been another second and it probably would have killed Regina; if Emma was a human it would've killed her too.</p><p>Emma managed to get them around 10 feet away from the car, which was now in pieces. Of course, she didn't have a scratch on her. But Regina seemed to be in a lot of discomfort. Her eyes widened as she stared upon the scene in front of her.</p><p>"You okay?" Emma asked.</p><p>"My arm is a little sore, but how the hell did we get out of here?"</p><p>"Fight or flight instinct," </p><p>Regina's eyes darted back and forth between Emma and the cars. Letting out a sigh, she pulled out her phone to call 911. Meanwhile, Emma was trying to come up with a fake identity so no one would find out that she was out with her teacher. </p><p>After a few minutes, they heard the familiar sound of the sirens. Emma had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend and whispered into her ear.</p><p>"So no one finds out that I'm your student, we're gonna say that my name is Hope, and I'm 19."</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>She clutched her right arm as she stared into the eyes of her girlfriend. It didn't make sense to her. This was the second time she had saved her life in an unexplainable way. </p><p>When the sound of the sirens finally arrived, multiple people came out. A few of them inspected the scene and attempted to recover the other driver, while one person came over to Emma and Regina.</p><p>"Could you tell me what happened?" He asked them.</p><p>"Sure," Regina replied, still looking confused. "We were driving down this road, and this other car was swerving all over the road. Just before they hit us, my girlfriend pulled us both out of the car,"</p><p>"We're going to take the both of you in just to make sure there are no internal injuries," he explained, motioning for them to join him in one of the cars. Meanwhile the other driver was being carried out on a stretcher.</p><p>Regina was still clutching her arm, while Emma had wrapped her arm around her shoulder. As they sat in the car, Regina's eyes narrowed. This had been the second time Emma claimed that fight or flight instinct saved her. But then again, this was the girl who knew how to get up and down on that roof of hers. So maybe she was just stronger and faster than she looked.</p><p>As the man drove them to the hospital, Emma tried to look as calm as possible. She knew that she wasn't supposed to use her abilities in front of humans, but if she hadn't, Regina would probably be dead. She was willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe, even if it meant using her powers like that. Luckily though, she wasn't being questioned too much about it. </p><p>When they arrived to the hospital, they were immediately screened for any possible injuries. Of course, Emma was fine. Regina wasn't as lucky though.</p><p>Even though Emma had saved her life, it appeared that she also broke her arm. The force of Emma yanking her out of the car caused a hairline fracture in her shoulder. </p><p>So they put her in an upper arm cast that immobilized any shoulder movement. It didn't hurt too much, and she was mostly grateful that Emma managed to pull her out. But she was also surprised that her girlfriend didn't have any injuries. </p><p>After both girls had been examined, they told Regina to come back in five days so they could examine her shoulder again. </p><p>Still far away from Storybrooke, the two of them decided to call an Uber to pick them up. Luckily, they weren't asked very many questions on the ride home. So Regina was dropped off at her house first, followed by Emma being dropped off at her place. </p><p>When she walked in, both her parents were waiting for her.</p><p>"So how'd it go?" Mary Margaret asked.</p><p>"I saved my girlfriend's life but I also broke her bones," Emma replied, shrugging.</p><p>"What?" David asked, wide eyed. "How did that happen?"</p><p>"There was a car about to hit us, so I opened the door and pulled her out. I saved her life, but I broke her shoulder in the process,"</p><p>"Oh," was all Mary Margaret said. "Is she okay now?"</p><p>Emma nodded in response. Before she could reply, a smile crept upon Mary Margaret's face.</p><p>"Did you refer to her as your girlfriend?" She asked. </p><p>"Yeah..." Emma replied. If she was a human, her cheeks would have turned bright red just then.  </p><p>Her adoptive mother smiled, then ran over to hug her. </p><p>"How much does Ruby owe you now?" David asked her, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Well at first I owed her $20, but now she owes me $10," she replied, grinning. </p><p>Emma scoffed, slightly annoyed at her mother and her best friend making bets about her love life. </p><p>She decided that it was time to write for a little bit, so she waved goodbye to her parents and headed up to her room. </p><p>Her readers were waiting for her, so she decided to feed them. She was feeling a mix of emotions, so her chapter ended up being all over the place.</p><p>But it was alright, Beca and Chloe were still happy. Just like Emma and Regina. And that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>aight so i'm writing this fic in current times, and it's currently the year of 2020. (if ur reading this in the future, i hope covid goes away and i hope tr*mp gets voted out)</p><p>but anyway, i realized something weird: so i mentioned that emma's fake birth certificate said she was born in 2002 cuz 18 year-olds in 2020 were born in 2002</p><p>according to when ouat came out, henry was born in 2001. and now emma's birth certificate says 2002 and that's just VHERFERFNJDFNJR</p><p>oki that's all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a little over a month since their first outing in public, and Regina still had to wear a cast on her shoulder. Despite this, the two of them were still going strong. Luckily, Regina was able to get her car replaced through insurance. However, she couldn't drive yet, so Zelena would usually give her a ride to school.</p><p>As the second semester started, Emma had talked with Dr. Hopper about moving her schedule around. She was required to take at least six classes per semester, so she decided to drop Spanish. In replacement, she was going to be Regina's teacher's aide.</p><p>With the way their schedules lined up now, they only had one lunch together. Emma sat with Ruby, Dorothy, Ariel, and Belle on her A days. While her B days were spent in Ms. Mills' classroom. </p><p>She still had her for both English 12 and creative writing, so they were spending a lot of time together at school. </p><p>Emma's schedule had her start off her day with Regina on A days, with English 12. She still had Mr. Gold for Government, which was right after that class. Then she still had Ms. Black for pre-calc, after government. Then she got to have lunch with her friends. Well, it was lunch for them. It was sometimes pretend to drink out of an empty cup for Emma. Unfortunately for her, her free-period did not match Regina's free period, so she would go home after dealing with her two Hell classes.</p><p>On B days, she had her first period off. So she would get to come to school late. Then she had Physics, still with Mr. Glass. After that, she had creative writing. After that, they had lunch. It was usually spent with the two of them in her classroom. Her cup trick still worked for her too. Everyone just assumed she really like smoothies. She was Regina's aide in the period right after that, so she needn't even leave her classroom. Once that period was done, Regina would stay after school to get some work done but Emma usually just went home. </p><p>It was nearing the end of January, and snow was falling lightly. Ruby and Emma both had first period off on their B days, so they could still walk to school together. However, Dorothy also had that period off. Of course, Ruby was insistent on walking to school with both of them. </p><p>Considering the fact that Dorothy didn't know anything about what Ruby was, they knew they couldn't talk about anything like that on their walks to school. </p><p>"How are you not freezing?" Dorothy asked Emma as she snuggled up next to her girlfriend. </p><p>Ruby currently had one big jacket wrapped around the two of them while Emma walked a few steps ahead of them. </p><p>"I dunno, I just don't get cold," she replied with a shrug. </p><p>She was happy for her best friend that she was happy in her relationship, but if Emma was being honest, she missed when things were just the two of them. She would never actually tell her this though. </p><p>When they arrived at school, they parted ways as Emma made her way to the Physics classroom. Unfortunately, Killian was the only person in that class she knew.</p><p>"Swan!" He immediately greeted her. </p><p>"Hi," she replied, sitting down. </p><p>"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out this weekend?"</p><p>"Sorry, I can't. I have plans."</p><p>That part was true. Her parents were planning on visiting their friends Lance and Gwen again, and this time they said Emma had to come with them. They were great people whom Emma had gotten to know over the past century, but she didn't like visiting them too much. Because of how great friends they were with her parents, the four of them would just chat away the whole time. Their way of travelling didn't allow for very much luggage, so she couldn't even bring her laptop to write. So she usually dreaded when they would all go to see Lance and Gwen.</p><p>Killian let out a disappointed sigh, then paid attention to the front of the classroom. Mr. Glass took no time to hand everyone a worksheet. He also wrote a few notes on the whiteboard, which he expected them to copy down.</p><p>Of course, Emma had no intentions of doing that. Instead, she just half-assed the worksheet that was given to her. She currently had a C in the class. It wasn't because she didn't know the material, but it was because she couldn't be bothered to put any effort into her assignments.</p><p>Her parents were definitely disappointed by this, but there wasn't much they could do to stop her. If her grades became low enough that Storybrooke high wouldn't let her graduate, she would use her G.E.D. she obtained years ago and forge it to look new. But she didn't think it would come to that.</p><p>By the time the bell rang, Emma was the first out of her seat. She was eager as ever to get to Ms. Mills' classroom. </p><p>As luck would have it, she ended up being the first one there. Unfortunately, she couldn't greet Regina with anything more than a casual 'hello'. Because it was passing period, she had to make sure the door was open so her students could get to her class before the bell rang. </p><p>"Hey," Emma said, walking up to her desk.</p><p>"Emma," she replied, smiling. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm good, looking forward to lunch with you though,"</p><p>Instead of replying, she cleared her throat and looked at the door. There was a student walking in.</p><p>Emma nodded, knowing what she meant. So she sat down at her seat, then waited for class to start. </p><p>A few minutes later, the bell rung and Regina started teaching. </p><p>Emma wasn't listening though. Instead, she was staring intensely at her teacher. Her eyes trailed up and down her body, paying attention to every curve. She was wearing a pencil skirt too. All Emma wanted to do right now was rip all of her clothes off and take her right on the desk. But alas, she could not. Plus, the two of them hadn't slept together yet.</p><p>Despite everything, there was a small part of her that had a feeling she would leave as soon as they did it. The larger part of her didn't want to, but she was scared of that small part.</p><p>Plus, Regina's arm was still in a cast and her shoulder was still immobile. So it wouldn't really work out for them anyway. </p><p>But that sure as hell didn't stop Emma from daydreaming in her class. </p><p>After a long hour and a half, the bell rang. Emma watched as every student was annoyingly slow to walk out the door. </p><p>She got up too, pretending to leave. But of course, she just locked the door. </p><p>As soon as they were alone, she walked up to her desk and instantly pressed their lips together. She was gentle of course, knowing that her girlfriend was still injured. But that certainly didn't stop the moans that escaped from both of their mouths.</p><p>"Emma, wait," Regina said, pulling back. "There's something I wanted to ask you about,"</p><p>Emma groaned, but nodded for her to continue.</p><p>"My birthday is on Monday, so my mother is coming to town over the weekend. On Saturday, my sister, niece, mother and I will all be having dinner together and watching a movie afterwards. I would love for you to come. Robin's been asking when she can officially meet you as my girlfriend, and I'm sure Zelena would like to meet you too. Although I do apologize for that fact that you'll be meeting my mother as well,"</p><p>Her parents had been persistent on her coming with them this time to see Lance and Gwen, but maybe they could go on Friday, and she could go on Saturday night after the movie? </p><p>She was about to say that her answer was maybe, but then she remembered that she was 126 years old. Even if one took away her years being immortal, she was biologically 18 and therefore an adult. She didn't need her parents permission. Instead, she would inform them that she would leave on Saturday, rather than ask for their permission.</p><p>"Okay," Emma agreed, giving her a quick kiss. "I can't do dinner, but I can do the movie!"</p><p>Regina seemed disappointed, "My mother will definitely judge you for not coming for dinner, are you sure you can't make it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure. My parents are seeing some family friends, and we're all having dinner with them on Saturday. They really want me to be there, and I've already committed to it. But as soon as the dinner is over, I'll come over to your place and watch the movie with you guys! And then later that night, my parents and I are going out of town to where our family friends live," </p><p>"Alright," she said, slightly less disappointed. "I understand. But I look forward to seeing you anyway," </p><p>Emma grinned, then took no time to close the space between them again. With her good arm, Regina ran her hand through her hair and pulled her closer. </p><p>Emma opened her mouth, asking for access with Regina granted. She then wrapped both her arms around her neck. When Regina broke for air, their foreheads stayed connected. </p><p>They both couldn't help but smile at one another as they leaned in to reconnect their lips. </p><p>As soon as the kiss was about to deepen again, there was a knock at the door. Emma's eyes widened, and her eyes darted to Regina's neck. She wasn't careful just now, and she was almost certain that a hickey would show up soon.</p><p>Plus, Regina hadn't been careful just now either. She was staring at her girlfriend, looking at her own shade of lipstick smeared across the lips.</p><p>They heard a familiar voice outside the door,</p><p>"Regina, can I come in?" Kathryn asked, pulling out her set of classroom keys. </p><p>She was the vice principal, so she had keys to every single classroom. Her and Regina had recently become acquaintances, but she definitely didn't expect her to show up in her room in the middle of lunch.</p><p>Get the door. Emma mouthed. I'll handle it.</p><p>Regina wasn't sure what to do, but she could hear the keys jangling. So she decided to trust her girlfriend, and walked to the door.</p><p>Feeling a pit in her stomach, she opened the door to see Kathryn waiting for her. </p><p>"Hi," she said warmly. "May I come in?"</p><p>"Sure," she replied, knowing she couldn't say anything else.</p><p>When she turned around, expecting to see Emma hiding in a corner or something, she didn't. She was gone; and the windows weren't open either.</p><p>Kathryn walked around the room for a few seconds before going to Regina's desk to sit down. </p><p>As soon as Regina thought all was fine, her boss let out a scream.</p><p>"What is it?" She asked worriedly. </p><p>Before she could reply, Regina got her answer; a bat flew out from underneath her desk. </p><p>It made a loud screeching noise, then flew out the door. Regina walked out the door, ready to inform someone, when the bat was no longer visible. </p><p>Instead, Emma came from around the corner. Her face had been cleaned of any lipstick Regina left behind.</p><p>"Hi Ms. Mills," she greeted, acting professional. "I think I left my stuff in your classroom. Would it be alright if I got it?"</p><p>Still speechless, Regina simply nodded. </p><p>As Emma walked into the classroom to grab her backpack, she made sure to give an extra friendly smile to Kathryn. She winked at Regina as she exited the classroom. </p><p>Knowing that something wasn't up, her teacher got her phone out and texted her girlfriend. Despite her confusion, she couldn't help but smile as she saw the name that she had saved for her pop up. </p><p>Regina: How the hell did you do that?</p><p>My Savior: a magician never reveals their secrets</p><p>Regina: Seriously? Did you put a realistic fake bat there?</p><p>My Savior: what bat? i just got outside before she came in and then ran around to the front</p><p>Regina: Oh...</p><p>Letting out a sigh, she walked back into her classroom. Once again, she was answerless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, as soon as you're done with the movie at your girlfriend's you promise you'll leave right away and come with us?" Mary Margaret asked on the phone.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I promise." Emma replied, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Alright," she said. "Have fun, and good luck meeting her family! See you in a bit!"</p><p>"Bye!"</p><p>With that, Emma hung up with her mother. She took a deep breath, knowing that she had to make a good impression tonight.</p><p>Regina had told her that her sister and niece knew that she was her student, but her mother didn't. So they were going to say that Emma was 19, and graduated last year. She had also informed her that Robin and Zelena were in on this plan.</p><p>She had gotten ready a little bit earlier, and made sure to go hunting last night. It killed her that she was disappointing her girlfriend by not being able to show up for dinner, but she didn't think her smoothie trick would get her out of this one.</p><p>As she pulled her red leather jacket over her arms, she walked to her car in the garage. Taking a deep breath, she turned the engine on and headed for Regina's house.</p><p>Throughout the car ride, she felt herself getting more and more nervous. From what Regina had told her, her mother seemed like a piece of work. And Emma wasn't quite sure what would happen.</p><p>When she arrived, she made sure that she was holding a bouquet of flowers as she rang the doorbell. She knew it was cheesy, but she wanted to make that good impression with the family. </p><p>A redhead she assumed to be Zelena answered the door, and let her in.</p><p>"Hi," she said softly. "I'm Emma,"</p><p>"Come in, Emma," she said, forcing a smile.</p><p>Before she even walked two steps, Regina came from the kitchen and instantly walked up to her. She wrapped her good arm around her neck, then leaned in to quickly press their lips together.</p><p>"Glad you could make it," she said, smiling softly.</p><p>"Me too," Emma said. "These are for you,"</p><p>She handed her the flowers, then smiled widely.</p><p>Regina lead her to the living room where an older woman was sitting on the couch alongside Robin.</p><p>"Everyone," Regina announced. "I would like to formally introduce you to Emma, my girlfriend." She made eye contact with Emma, then looked at everyone else. "Emma, this is my mother, Cora. This is my sister, Zelena. And you've already met my niece, Robin."</p><p>"Hi, everyone," Emma said with a small wave.</p><p>She was instantly met with Cora's glare.</p><p>"So you're the one who broke my daughter's arm?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Emma opened her mouth to reply, but Regina cut in first.</p><p>"Mother!" She said, glaring. "If she hadn't broken my arm, I would've died,"</p><p>"Well she could have been more careful pulling you out," she retorted.</p><p>Emma wasn't quite sure what to say, so she just stood there. Regina rolled her eyes at her mother, then walked over to Emma.</p><p>She grabbed her girlfriend's hand, then pulled her over to the other couch.</p><p>"Before we start the movie, I'm going to have a word with Emma," Zelena stated, motioning for her to follow.</p><p>If she was anything like her mother, Emma was screwed. But it wasn't like she could say no. So she followed her to the guest room, where Zelena then closed the door.</p><p>"Alright, little missy, it's time I find out what the hell your intentions are with my sister," she said, getting straight to the point.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "I'm her girlfriend, I would like to continue to be her girlfriend,"</p><p>"Cut the bullshit. You're a teenager. You have a whole high school full of kids your age to date. Why go after my sister? Why go after your teacher?"</p><p>"I dunno, I just like her, I guess. And I may be a teenager, but I'm an adult too. And since Regina is 21, she was also a teenager too just three years ago,"</p><p>"She'll be 22 on Monday, so now she'll be four years older than you,"</p><p>"That's still not that big of an age difference! I know the circumstances aren't ideal, but I really like your sister. I like her more than anyone I've liked in a very long time. It's just unfortunate that I'm her student. But I won't let that get in the way of my feelings for her,"</p><p>"You do realize that you would get off easy if you two were caught, right? She would get fired, and possibly even go to jail. This is her first year teaching, and she has worked her ass off to get where she is! Her whole career would be over, and it would all be your fault!"</p><p>"Look, Zelena, we both know the risks of this relationship. We've made sure to be extremely careful, and no one has caught us! They won't investigate anything unless we give them a reason to. So we've made sure to always look professional when someone sees us at school. As long as we continue to be careful, we'll be fine,"</p><p>Zelena took in a deep breath, then gave her a quick glare.</p><p>"I trust her, but I don't trust you. If you ruin her career, I will make your life miserable. And that is a promise."</p><p>She had been alive for over a century, and it had been a long time since she was intimidated. But she could definitely say that Zelena Mills intimidated her.</p><p>So she nodded in response, then exited the room. The two of them walked back to the living room where the rest of Regina's family was waiting.</p><p>Zelena sat on the chair, while Emma went back to her girlfriend. She made sure to sit on her left so they could snuggle up together without having her shoulder cast in the way.</p><p>Robin had the remote, so she pressed a few buttons before Pitch Perfect 2 started playing. Emma smiled, then intertwined her fingers with Regina's. She returned her smile, then leaned over to grab a blanket.</p><p>Pulling it over the both of them, Regina then rested her head against Emma's shoulder as her eyes fell to the screen. She was filled with happiness as she saw her favorite movie play in front of her.</p><p>When they got to the party scene at the beginning, Regina felt her heart melt as she saw Beca and Chloe hug. She also smiled when she saw Chloe holding her yellow cup from when Beca sang the cup song at her audition in the first movie.</p><p>Cora found herself barking out laughter at John and Gail's moments. She especially seemed to like John for some reason.</p><p>Robin smiled through all of Emily's moments. She believed that she was a very underrated Bella, and deserved a lot more attention than what she got.</p><p>Emma and Regina stole a glance when Beca and Chloe had their moment in the tent. Meanwhile Robin was quietly chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" At the characters while Cora glared at her. Regina let a chuckle escape from her mouth, then turned her attention back to the screen.</p><p>Zelena wasn't paying attention too much, she wasn't into these movies nearly as much as her sister was. But she did find humor in most of Fat Amy's parts. Especially the scene where she got caught in the bear trap, and when she sang the song with Bumper after paddling across the lake.</p><p>When the movie ended, everyone broke into a smile except Cora. She was looking at the screen with narrow eyes.</p><p>As Robin reached for the remote to turn the TV off, everyone had started to stand up. So she took this as her chance.</p><p>"Emma," she said, looking at the older blonde. "I'd like to talk to you as well, if that's okay,"</p><p>Emma nodded, then followed her to another room where she closed the door. She hoped that she wouldn't be as harsh as her mother had been.</p><p>"Alright," she started, looking her in the eyes. "I'm not sure what my mom said to you, but I'd like to get my piece in too."</p><p>"That's fair," Emma replied, motioning for her to continue.</p><p>"Alright, my aunt means the world to me. She's one of my best friends, and we've always been there for each other in our lives. I'm not sure how much she's told you about her ex's, but she's had her heart broken a few times. My mom and I were there for her, and we tried to do whatever we could to make her feel better." She took a deep breath, then continued on.</p><p>"My aunt has a great heart, and she's a great person. She doesn't deserve to be hurt. She really likes you, and she's putting herself out there. She's in a position where she could so easily be hurt. I know Regina really trusts you, and she likes you a lot. She's happy with you, so that makes me happy. But I don't want you to hurt her."</p><p>Emma felt a wave of guilt crash over her. Sure, she had no intentions of leaving her girlfriend now. But before, she had planned on just sleeping with her and then leaving. She probably would have broken her heart.</p><p>"I promise I won't break her heart," Emma told her, maintaining eye contact with the teen.</p><p>After the first night Emma had spent here, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't just leave Regina after sleeping with her like she had every other girl. She didn't trust herself completely with that promise, but now she had promised Robin that she wouldn't break her heart.</p><p>Now that she had made the promise to two people, she had to keep it.</p><p>Robin smiled, then did something she didn't expect; she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Emma in a hug. Despite her shock, she reciprocated the hug and wrapped her arms around her too.</p><p>"Thank you," Robin whispered into her ear.</p><p>"No problem, Kid," Emma replied, grinning.</p><p>Robin pulled away, but returned her smile.</p><p>"Kid? I'm only two years younger than you, and I'm taller than you,"</p><p>"Yeah well those two years give me the right to call you that,"</p><p>Robin chuckled, then opened the door again. The two of them walked back to the living room to join everyone.</p><p>"Hey," Emma greeted her girlfriend, sitting next to her. "I should probably get going to meet my parents there,"</p><p>"Alright,"</p><p>They both stood up, then walked near the door.</p><p>"Showing up late and leaving early? Honestly, Regina! What has gotten into that head of yours?" Cora muttered, glaring at Emma.</p><p>They ignored her, then made their way out the front door. Emma leaned in and pressed their lips together. Knowing that her family was still inside, Regina made sure their kiss wasn't too intense.</p><p>When they pulled away, they both reflected one another's smiles.</p><p>"So I'll see you on Monday then?" Emma asked hopefully.</p><p>"No," Regina replied, shaking her head. "I'm spending the day with my father on Monday, so I won't be at school and I won't get back home until late. But I'll see you on Tuesday,"</p><p>"Oh," Emma said. "I hope you have a good time with him. I'll see you on Tuesday!"</p><p>Before she got into their car, she pressed their lips together once more.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Regina."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N<br/>yo so today is the first NSDA tournament i'm competing in this season, and i just felt like telling y'all that i talked about ouat in my original oratory 😌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Emma," Gwen began. "It's been forever since we've seen you, how have you been?"</p><p>"I've been fi-" she was cut off.</p><p>"She finally has a girlfriend!" Mary Margaret piped in excitedly. </p><p>"Little Emma has a girlfriend already?" Lance asked, smiling at her.</p><p>"I'm not little anymore, thank you very much. And yeah, we've been dating for around two months now," </p><p>"We've known you since before you were an actual child, you'll always be little Emma to us," Gwen told her. </p><p>She rolled her eyes playfully, thinking of the times she knew them while she was still human. In fact, they were there the night Emma was adopted by the Nolan's.</p><p>~1904~</p><p>"Emma!" Her mother called. "Emma, where are you?!"</p><p>The 10 year old sprinted down the steps and ran into her mother's arms. As another thunderclap shook the ground, tears came out of her eyes. She whipped the hair out of her face, then hugged her again.</p><p>"Mama?" She asked. "When will the thunder stop?"</p><p>"I don't know, sweetie." She replied. "Let's just go to bed and the storm will be over when we wake up."</p><p>"Can I sleep with you tonight?"</p><p>"You may,"</p><p>Hand-in-hand, the two of them walked to the older blonde's room. From there, she pulled the sheets back on her bed for her daughter to crawl in. </p><p>As the two laid on the bed together, Emma snuggled up close to her mother. The sounds of the thunder will still loud outside, but she tried to shut the noise out. </p><p>Within a few minutes, she was asleep.</p><p>However, her sleep only lasted an hour before something else woke both of them up. The house was struck, but not by lightning. No, it sounded more like a break-in.</p><p>"Emma, get in the hall closet," she ordered, wanting to hide her daughter.</p><p>"Mama, no! What about you?" She asked, looking at her wide eyed. </p><p>She had heard of a few break-ins in the area lately. She hadn't told Emma about this, but she was hoping the culprit wouldn't choose their house. The worst part, was that most of the victims ended up dead, and the police still hadn't caught whoever was doing this. </p><p>Trying to stay calm, she wrapped her arms around her daughter. She knelt down to her level and then looked her in the eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry about me. There are bad people in this house, and the closet is only big enough for one of us. You get in there and promise me you won't come out. I need you to promise me right now, Emma."</p><p>"I promise, Mama."</p><p>Her mother practically shoved her out of the room so she could dash to the only hiding spot in the house in time.</p><p>She started crying again, but she did her best to quiet her sniffles. If there really were bad people in her house, she would need to be quiet.</p><p>The closet was cramped and uncomfortable, but Emma knew better than to move around. But that didn't stop her from listening when she heard voices.</p><p>"Ingrid Swan," said an unknown voice.</p><p>She was in the middle of trying to send out a telegraph to call for help, but there wouldn't be enough time to finish it, let alone send it. So she decided to bluff,</p><p>"Thief," she said in a disgusted voice. "You might as well leave now, I've already informed people to contact the authorities,"</p><p>He laughed,</p><p>"Even what you're saying is true, they wouldn't be able to get here before I'm done with you. Now I've been doing a lot of research around here lately, and I'm really looking forward to this, Ingrid..."</p><p>Emma heard her mother let out a scream of terror so loud, it took all of her willpower not to run out and help her. So she remained in the closet, hugging her knees. </p><p>As another tear fell down her face, she heard a few new voices approaching.</p><p>"James," said a man's deep voice. "My brother will pay for this! He can't keep going on like this!"</p><p>"David, we will go in together. Girls, you search the perimeter and make sure that help is on the way in case the venom hasn't infected the victim yet," said another man.</p><p>As Ingrid screamed again, Emma let out a gasp as more tears spilled down her face. She instantly regretted making any noise as she heard two new voices,</p><p>"Gwen... there's someone else here," said a woman's voice.</p><p>"Are you sure you aren't just mistaking the smell spilled blood for someone else's blood?" Asked another woman.</p><p>"No, I'm sure. I listened close, and I heard a cry. I think it's a child!"</p><p>Emma's eyes widened as she hugged her knees even tighter. She couldn't prevent the tears from falling, but she bit her tongue to prevent herself from making any noise. </p><p>Soon enough, the closet door opened. Emma refused to look up, and kept her head between her knees. She closed her eyes tight, then bit her tongue even harder. </p><p>"Hi, sweetie," said a soft voice. "We're not here to hurt you, we only want to help."</p><p>Emma's tear-filled eyes opened as she barely moved her head up to look. Two women stood before her; one had straight long brown hair and hazel eyes. The other had curly black hair with green eyes.</p><p>She looked at them, but they didn't say anything. The one with black hair leaned close to her,</p><p>"There's some bad things happening right now, we need to get you to safety." </p><p>She reached her arm out to pull Emma up. As the 10 year-old's eyes darted between them, she heard a loud bang from her mother's room.</p><p>"Mama!" She called. She let go of this woman's hand before making a dash to Ingrid's room. She opened the door and saw something she never expected to see.</p><p>There were three men fighting. It was two against one. There were two who looked identical to each other, and one of them was fighting alongside the other man.</p><p>Emma's eyes instantly found her mother on the floor. She had two holes in her neck where blood was pooling out onto the floor below.</p><p>"Mama!" She called again, about to run to her.</p><p>She hadn't even noticed that the two women were behind her, holding her arms behind her back. She tried to reach out and run to her mother, but they were holding her so tightly. </p><p>"Well then," said one of the identical men, looking right at Emma. "Ingrid was just a snack, but her daughter will make it a meal,"</p><p>David's eyes darted between his brother and this little girl. He had tried for the past century to get his brother to stop being a killer, but he hadn't been successful. When they fought each other, he made sure not to kill him. </p><p>But as he looked at the fear in this girl's eyes, he knew that this couldn't keep going on. As soon as James lunged for Emma, David lunged for James. </p><p>His brother's hand almost reached the young girl's throat when David slammed into him. Once they were both on the floor, he used all of his strength to snap his neck. </p><p>Breathing heavily, he kept his hands on his brother. He knew that he wasn't really dead unless they got magic. Their species was immortal on its own, but things changed when witches and warlocks got involved. Luckily for them, the other man in the room knew one who would help them.</p><p>From their shock at the whole thing, the two women let go of Emma. She jumped right over the body in front of her and ran to her mother.</p><p>"Mama?" She asked, looking her in the eyes. </p><p>She held her head in her arms and searched her face for any signs of life, but there were none.</p><p>"Mama!" She cried, feeling the tears again.</p><p>She stayed sitting there, holding Ingrid's body while hot wet tears came out. She felt the presence of the four people behind her, but she didn't want to look at them. She wanted her Mama.</p><p>"Sweetie?" The woman with black her knelt down to her level again. "Sweetie, we need to go,"</p><p>"I want my Mama," Emma said, refusing to look away from Ingrid's body.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around her. "Your mother is gone now,"</p><p>Emma let out a sob as she stared into the lifeless eyes.</p><p>The man who saved her life knelt down next to her too,</p><p>"What's your name?" He asked.</p><p>"Emma," she said at barely a whisper.</p><p>"Emma, do you have a dad?"</p><p>She shook her head no. Ingrid had always told her that he died when she was a baby.</p><p>"Do you have grandparents?" He asked.</p><p>Once again, she shook her head no. Her mother was all she had, and now she was gone.</p><p>David exchanged a glance with his wife that said more words than anything could.</p><p>"Emma," the woman said as she placed her arm on her shoulder. "I think you need to come with us."</p><p>"I don't want to leave my Mama,"</p><p>"I know, sweetie. But we have to go now. Lance and Gwen will talk to the police, and they'll handle this. But for now, it's best for you to come with us," she told her.</p><p>Emma let out another sob, but finally made eye contact with her. She leaped into her arms and sobbed into her chest. As she continued crying, she felt her feet lifted off the ground as she was picked up. As she wiped the tears out of her eyes, she watched her surroundings change as she was carried out of the room. </p><p>She had started to carry her downstairs before Emma let out another cry.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>She squirmed around in request to be put down. She then ran to her own bedroom and looked underneath her bed.</p><p>There, she had kept a stuffed animal of a swan that her mother had gotten her on her 10th birthday. She clutched it in her arms before returning to the two strangers.</p><p>"Who are you?" She asked them before she allowed herself to be picked up again.</p><p>"I'm Mary Margaret, and this is David," she said. </p><p>Emma nodded while she tried so hard not to think of her dead mother.</p><p>Instead of picking her up again, Mary Margaret offered her hand instead. So Emma held onto the swan with one hand, and took her hand in the other.</p><p>As the three of them walked out of the house, David led them to the car. </p><p>Mary Margaret sat in the back seat with Emma, and wrapped her arm around her. She wanted to do whatever she could to make this young girl feel comfortable.</p><p>From that point on, the three of them were family.</p><p> </p><p>As Emma felt herself embraced by her parents and her parents' friends, she couldn't help but crack a smile. </p><p>"Speaking of said girlfriend, her birthday is tomorrow, so I'm going to go call her,"</p><p>She waved a quick goodbye to everyone, then bounded off somewhere private. She pressed the My Queen contact, then heard the familiar ringing.</p><p>Feeling her grin turn into a bigger smile, she felt happiness grow inside her. In just a few short seconds, she would hear the voice of her girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's my birthday girl," Henry said, giving his daughter a hug. </p><p>"I've missed you so much!" She said, wrapping her good arm around him. </p><p>"What happened to your arm?"</p><p>A guilty look flashed across her face. She hadn't seen her father in months, and she had completely forgotten to tell him about her injury when they were on the phone.</p><p>But it was okay, because they had today together and it would just be the two of them.</p><p>"It's a bit of a long story," she told him. </p><p>"Would you care to tell me over lunch?" </p><p>She smiled, then nodded. Feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket, she pulled it out and turned the screen on.</p><p>My Savior: hey :)</p><p>My Savior: happy birthday</p><p>My Savior:  also... school is fucking boring without you</p><p>My Savior: seriously, your sub is the worst. like, he's making us do a presentation about mental health. don't get me wrong, that's an important topic for life, BUT WHY ARE WE DOING A PRESENTATION ABOUT IT IN ENGLISH CLASS???</p><p>My Savior: you might think that i was on crack when you read mine but i promise i wasn't</p><p>My Savior: anyway, i'm gonna stop spamming you. i hope you have a fun time with your dad and i can't wait to see you later XD</p><p>Regina smiled, then put her phone back in her pocket. She would reply later, but for now she wanted to focus on her time with her father. </p><p>The two of them walked down the streets of Storybrooke for a bit, until they made their way to Granny's diner. </p><p>An older woman lead them to an open table, then handed them their menus. Regina looked through for a few minutes, before settling on ordering the lasagna. </p><p>"So how did you hurt yourself, Regina?" Henry asked with a concerned look. </p><p>"Funny story actually," she started, letting out a chortle. "My girlfriend broke my shoulder while she was saving my life,"</p><p>His eyes widened in confusion. His daughter had told him that she had a girlfriend the last time they talked on the phone, but she had failed to mention anything about her life being saved and her bones being broken. Nonetheless, he motioned for her to continue.</p><p>"We were in the car, and there was a drunk driver. Emma spotted him first, and by the time he was about to hit us, she acted on impulse. She opened the door, unbuckled the both of us, and pulled me out of the car before we were hit. I'm still not sure how she did it so fast, but the force of her pulling me broke my shoulder. I'll be okay, though, I only have to wear this cast for another three weeks or so. If she hadn't pulled me out, I would be dead,"</p><p>He looked a little less confused, and more concerned.</p><p>"Would it be possible for me to meet your girlfriend who saved your life while I'm here?"</p><p>"I suppose it would. I'll tell her to come by the house later this afternoon. Although it'll have to be quick, Robin is also coming over later. She's been wanting to see you for awhile, but she doesn't want to upset Mother by seeing you so she's coming over to my place."</p><p>He smiled, thinking of his granddaughter. Well, she technically wasn't his granddaughter, but he didn't treat her any different. The main reason for Henry's and Cora's divorce was because it was revealed that Henry was only Regina's father, not Zelena's. When Cora admitted to having an affair, the two of them divorced. </p><p>At first, Zelena still wanted to maintain as much contact with him as possible. She was 15 when the divorce happened, and she still wanted him to be a father to her. However, Cora tried to prevent them from having contact. So she would sneak out to see him with her mother's car, often bringing Regina along with her despite the fact that she had yet to obtain a license.</p><p>Shortly after Robin was born, Cora caught them sneaking out to see each other. She demanded that it be put to an end, and started preventing Regina from seeing him too. Zelena eventually stopped putting as much effort in to see him, but that didn't stop Robin's curiosity about him once she had gotten older.</p><p>So when Regina got her driver's license, she was the one sneaking off to see her father, bringing her niece with her. The three of them got along great together, and they had yet to be caught by Cora. Or Zelena. Of course, Regina's sister knew that she still had a very good relationship with her father, but she wasn't aware of how often her daughter saw him as well. </p><p>"Here's your food," a waiter said, placing the dishes in front of them. </p><p>The lasagna still had steam coming out of it, while Henry's French Dip did too.</p><p>After they both took a few bites, their conversation started up again,</p><p>"So, how is teaching going?" </p><p>"It's going really well! I'm really liking it! The students are great, and English is a great subject to teach. Although grading essays can be a bit tiring,"</p><p>"I'm so proud of you,"</p><p>She beamed as he said that, then continued eating her lasagna.</p><p>After their meal was over, Henry paid the bill before they left. Together, they walked back to Regina's house. </p><p>"I'm going to rest for a little bit, then I'll get ready before your girlfriend gets here," he told her, walking up to the guest room.</p><p>Regina nodded, then got her phone out to talk to Emma. It was early afternoon, so she assumed that she had gone home already considering that she had a free period. </p><p>When she checked her messages, she saw that Emma had sent her the first part of the mental health slideshow presentation. It was safe to say that Regina was appalled. </p><p> </p><p>Mental health shit</p><p>by Emma Swan &amp; Ruby Lucas</p><p> </p><p>Mental illness is a dummy issue. All of the teenagers and young adults are Big Sad, and everyone older just drowns their sorrows in their bottle of tequila. bAsically, everyone is sad. Why? We don't fucking know. Let's do something about it, maybe make the kids less sad by fixing issues from day one. Let's talk about sum resources, make things more available, let's talk about it more too so the youngins know whats happening when one day they get sad or something. Buckle your seatbelts fuckers, you're in for an anxiety-ridden, crackhead powered, kickass ride where two teenage crackheads talk about how mental illness is a big dummy issue. Now, sit down, shut up, and let us teach you shit or ruby will steal your kneecaps. And yes, that is a threat. what're you gonna do about it pussies</p><p> </p><p>She immediately typed out a reply.</p><p>Regina: Really? I'm gone for one day and this is what you do in my class? You do realize I can't accept this as an actual assignment</p><p>My Savior: yeah but it was fun lmao</p><p>Regina: I do hope you have an acceptable version somewhere. Anyway, my father would like to meet you. So if you could swing by in an hour or so, that would be great</p><p>My Savior: oki</p><p>Smiling, Regina put her phone away. Since she had a bit of time, she decided that it would be good to read for a little while.</p><p>She got her laptop out, then went to that website where Emma had her fanfictions on. She had now read three of her completed fics, and she was onto the fourth.</p><p>Her writing style with fanfic was a little different from her original work writing style, but it was still good. </p><p>Of course, Emma knew that Regina was reading her other fics considering that she was the one who sent her a link to her profile. But Regina never left any comments on them, instead, texting her and telling her how much she enjoyed certain parts. </p><p>She got through around five chapters before she heard the familiar knocking of the door. Standing up, she closed her laptop then walked to open it.</p><p>Waiting outside of course, was her girlfriend. Although Regina didn't see her car in the driveway.</p><p>"Did you walk here?" She asked.</p><p>"No, Ruby dropped me off," Emma replied. Regina's eyes widened, but Emma spoke again before she could reply. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her that this was your place. She didn't even ask any questions, so it'll be fine,"</p><p>"Alright then,"</p><p>"By the way, I have a present for you for your birthday,"</p><p>Emma pulled a bracelet out of her pocket. It had a scarlet-red jewel embedded in it, with the shape of a crown around the jewel.</p><p>"Emma," Regina said, instantly putting it on. "Thank you."</p><p>Regina smiled, then connected their hands. She pulled her girlfriend in close before bringing their lips together. Emma placed one hand behind her neck while the other was still connected to Regina's hand.</p><p>Regina didn't even realize they were moving until she felt the couch against the back of her legs. She let out a gasp as she almost fell backwards, but Emma was quick enough to catch her.</p><p>As she was being held in a dip position, Emma brought their lips together again. </p><p>The kiss lasted for awhile before they heard someone's throat clear to interrupt them.</p><p>"Daddy!" Regina said, slightly embarrassed. </p><p>"Hi," Emma said in a quiet voice, backing away from her girlfriend. </p><p>"So you're the one who's stolen my daughter's heart?" He asked, smiling at the two of them. </p><p>If Emma was a human, she would be blushing so bad at this very moment. Instead, she smiled sheepishly before reconnecting their hands.</p><p>"As long as you make her happy," he stated. </p><p>Emma and Regina gave each other a quick glance, then couldn't help but smile at one another. </p><p>He walked up to the two of them, then held his hand out for her to shake.</p><p>"So," he began. "Tell me about yourself,"</p><p>As the couple sat down on the couch across from Regina's father, they began divulging in conversations to learn more about one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>update about the NSDA tournament! i got 3rd place overall! there were 7 judges, 5 of them ranked me as 1st, one ranked me 3rd, and one ranked me 4th. the one who ranked me 4th was so mean in their feedback fjsfjajfje </p><p>but everyone else was nice! :D</p><p>when they announced the results at the end tho, they pronounced both my first and last name wrong oop</p><p>oki that's all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As February was nearing its end, it was finally time for the cast to come off. Emma would be giving Regina a ride to the hospital as soon as school was out. Today was her day she got out early, but she wasn't in the mood to go home.</p><p>Unfortunately, it wasn't like she could just barge into Regina's classroom and hang out with her. So she waited outside. </p><p>It wasn't snowing, but it was still cold outside. However, as usual, Emma didn't have a problem with cold. So she was sitting in a tree, reading. </p><p>As she flipped through the pages of the book, she felt the wind blowing against her face. Luckily, it was blowing towards her so her hair didn't get in her face. If she sat with her knees up, she could block her book from the wind so it would be easier to read.</p><p>"Emma?" The voice of her girlfriend interrupted in her reading.</p><p>"Mills," she replied with a smirk.</p><p>They were still on school property, so nothing could happen between them at the moment. But that didn't stop the lingering looks they gave one another.</p><p>Emma grabbed the end of the branch below her, still holding her book in one hand, then jumped down from the tree. She landed perfectly on her feet.</p><p>"Careful, Emma," Regina said to her. "Or else you're going to have broken bones too,"</p><p>Emma shrugged in response, knowing that it was nearly impossible for her bones to break.</p><p>Her initial reaction was to grab her girlfriend's hand, but she knew they couldn't. So instead, they walked relatively close to each other and made their way to the parking lot.</p><p>Luckily, no one else was out there at the moment so it didn't look weird when Regina stepped into the passenger seat of Emma's car. As she started the car and carefully exited the school parking lot, Regina didn't take her eyes off of her.</p><p>"So," Emma said to her. "Are you ready to be able to use your arm again?"</p><p>"You have no idea," she replied, then let out a chortle. "But do you wanna know the worst part about wearing a cast?"</p><p>Emma nodded for her to answer.</p><p>"The worst part is that this cast is so damn itchy, and I haven't been able to scratch that itch in two months,"</p><p>"Huh, I would've thought that the worst part would be losing the function of your arm. Or the pain. Or the strap across your chest, that one seems like it's annoying when you sleep,"</p><p>"You sure seem eager for my cast to come off,"</p><p>"Well yeah, then I can stop feeling guilty for breaking your bones in the first place,"</p><p>"You don't need to feel guilty about that, you saved my life,"</p><p>Emma shrugged in response, but kept looking at the road. It was true that she had saved her life, but she still didn't like how she had hurt her in the process. If she had been more careful, she probably could've gotten her out on time without injuring her. But then again, she was thinking clearly when the car was that close to them.</p><p>Regina leaned across her seat to gently press her lips against Emma's cheek. She wrapped her good arm around her neck as Emma slowly started to turn her neck.</p><p>"Eyes on the road, Swan!" Regina yelled as she backed away. </p><p>While she was distracted, Emma had driven to the other side of the road where she would be going the wrong way. Luckily, there weren't any other cars near them.</p><p>"How am I supposed to focus on the road when you do that?"</p><p>Regina let out a chuckle, but made sure to stay in her own seat. As much as she wanted to kiss her girlfriend again, she knew that would be a very bad idea in the car. </p><p>As for Emma, all she wanted to do was pull over so she could make-out with her girlfriend right then and there. But she couldn't; if she did, they would be late to her appointment. And she knew that Regina Mills did not want to wait even longer to get her cast off.</p><p>So she tried as hard as she could to avoid looking at her with her peripheral vision. </p><p>It worked.</p><p>Around 20 minutes of silent driving later, they arrived at the hospital together. They walked in together hand-in-hand, then waited in the waiting room for a bit.</p><p>"Y'know," Emma said, smirking. "I'm kinda sad you didn't let anyone sign your cast."</p><p>"Did you want to write something?" She asked, suppressing a laugh.</p><p>Emma nodded in response, pulling out a pen. She was grinning, and looked exactly like a puppy wagging its tail.</p><p>Regina let out a sigh, then turned so her cast was facing Emma. Her grin grew, then she leaned over to write something. </p><p>Of course, she knew that Regina would never get the chance to see it, considering that she wrote at a spot that wasn't visible to her eyes. And she didn't think she would be looking in a mirror anytime soon.</p><p>She made a little heart with the letters E and R inside of it. Yes, it was cheesy, but she really wanted to do it. </p><p>Once she was done, she pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.</p><p>However, it didn't last long considering that Regina was called up. The two of them walked in together, following the doctor. </p><p>"Are you ready for your cast to be off, Miss Mills?" The doctor asked.</p><p>She simply nodded in response, sitting down. Emma was standing next to her, but she kept their fingers interlocked. </p><p>"Have you ever had a cast before?" The doctor asked.</p><p>She shook her head no in response.</p><p>"Alright, here's how it works; we have this little saw that cuts through the cast. It can't hurt your skin, but it's how we get the cast off. In fact, many patients find that it's ticklish," </p><p>She nodded to show that she was ready, Emma didn't move her hand. </p><p>First, the doctor removed the strap across her chest. This allowed her shoulder to move in a side-to-side direction for the first time in months. </p><p>Then, he got the saw out. It was incredibly loud, which concerned Regina a little bit, so she squeezed Emma's fingers harder. </p><p>However, the doctor was right; it was ticklish. She wanted to laugh so bad, but she couldn't. She was Regina Mills, she couldn't just laugh in front of her doctor. </p><p>So instead of laughing, she put her tongue between her teeth. It was working at first, until the saw's vibrations reached the upper part of the cast.</p><p>She couldn't help but let out a giggle as the saw finished the last part. She tried so hard not to, holding Emma's hand even tighter, but it still came out. And now Emma was the one wearing a smile on her face. </p><p>"All done," the doctor said, disposing the cast.</p><p>Regina let out a sigh of relief, then moved her shoulder around. Oh god, it felt so good to have a range of motion for the first time in two months. </p><p>"Thank you, doctor," she said as she continued to move her arm around. </p><p>After everything was said and done, the couple walked out of the hospital. </p><p>In the parking lot, Regina wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend as she pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't realize how much she missed being able to use her arm until she felt herself snaking it up her back and around her neck. </p><p>Emma was just as thrilled as she was, pulling their bodies even closer together. As she felt her girlfriend's hand against her, she moved her own hands up to cup her face.</p><p>When they broke apart, Emma looked at her in a way she never had before. She looked at her the way she hadn't looked at anyone in over a century. </p><p>Sure, Regina had been the first person she had genuine feelings for since the annoying dragon bitch. But there was something different now. </p><p>Emma had an idea on what it was, but she wasn't ready to admit it. Not yet. </p><p>"So," she said, grinning. "Now that you can use your arm, would you like to drive us back?"</p><p>"Are you sure you want me driving your car?"</p><p>"I mean, yeah," she replied with a shrug. "I don't even like driving anyway,"</p><p>"Alright then,"</p><p>So they made their way to Emma's car, with Regina getting in the driver's seat this time. </p><p>"It is nice to be behind the wheel again," Regina pointed out.</p><p>Emma nodded, but didn't say anything; her mind was elsewhere.</p><p>As she thought more and more about the feeling, she could feel herself getting worried. </p><p>When her family had first heard that Emma had opened her heart again, they were thrilled for her. Although it did take her father some time to get past the fact that she was dating her teacher. They weren't the biggest fans of Emma sleeping around for 108 years. They loved her no matter what, but everyone thought that she would be happier if she found someone.</p><p>And now she had, but she didn't think of the consequences. Her girlfriend was already four years older than her, and she would just keep aging while Emma would be 18 forever. </p><p>She gave Regina a look, and felt her heart melt. But she could feel both happiness and sadness swelling up inside of her.</p><p>Emma had fallen in love with a human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Emma started, smiling like an idiot. "I have a whole night planned for us,"</p><p>"Do tell," Regina replied. "I would like to know how the first night of Spring Break is going to go,"</p><p>"Well, we obviously both love Pitch Perfect and Bechloe, but I have yet to show you anything about Clexa. So tonight, I'm going to introduce you to that ship. So we'll watch a bit of The 100 and then we're gonna go on the roof for a surprise,"</p><p>"Not the roof again,"</p><p>"Yes the roof again!"</p><p>Regina let out a sigh, then sat down. She knew there would be no winning this one.</p><p>"Besides," Emma said as she kissed her. "If you fall," she kissed her again. "I'll save you," and another kiss. "Just like before,"</p><p>Regina's heart melted as she saw her girlfriend's smile,</p><p>"All right, let's just get to Clexa first,"</p><p>Emma grinned, then led her to her bedroom. Mary Margaret and David were out at the movies tonight, so Emma had the house to herself. Regina had been skeptical at spending the night at her girlfriend's place, but she was reassured that her parents would not be home tonight. </p><p>Once they both sat down on the bed, Emma grabbed the remote to pull up Netflix. Of course, The 100 was one of the first shows that popped up.</p><p>"So," she said before starting it. "Clexa doesn't even meet until season 2. Do you still wanna watch season 1 for the plot, or do you wanna just skip to the lesbianism?"</p><p>"Let's watch the first episode of season 1, and if I don't like it then we can go to the Clexa part,"</p><p>Emma nodded in agreement, then started playing the first episode. Of course, she almost knew it by heart from the amount of times she had seen it. </p><p>As it started playing, Regina scooted closer to Emma so she could rest her head on her shoulder. Emma wrapped her arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"So when do we meet the characters part of the ship?" </p><p>"Well you've already met one, and you'll meet the other in the sixth episode of season 2."</p><p>"Is it queerbait like Bechloe or do they actually end up together?"</p><p>Emma wasn't sure how to answer that question.</p><p>"It's not exactly queerbait, but I'm not gonna tell you how it ends,"</p><p>She also didn't want to think about how it ended. So she just smiled through the pain of that one episode, then turned her attention back to the TV.</p><p>The character Regina paid most attention to was Octavia; she seemed to give off some gay vibes so she was almost certain that she was one of the characters in the gay ship. Although she wasn't quite sure how the name Octavia fit into Clexa. </p><p>Meanwhile Emma was focusing on how young the characters looked back then. She still thought that Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia went through the most amount of changes throughout all the seasons. </p><p>She made a face when Finn appeared on the screen. She wasn't going to spoil anything for Regina, but Emma had definitely disliked Finn from the beginning. She knew there was a ship battle for Flarke versus Faven, but she thought both ships could go to tell. (Plus, if Clarke and Lexa never happened, she would totally ship Clarke with Raven)</p><p>After they finished the first episode, Emma turned to her girlfriend.</p><p>"So what did you think?"</p><p>"It was interesting, so I think I'd like to continue watching from here,"</p><p>"Okay,"</p><p>Emma gave her a quick kiss, then pulled out her phone to check the time.</p><p>"Actually, we'll have to do that later. In order for the surprise to happen, we have to go to the roof now," </p><p>Regina let out a sigh, but didn't protest. She was looking forward to what her girlfriend had planned for her, but she still didn't like going on the roof.</p><p>Emma grabbed her hand, then led her outside. Just like before, she climbed up the ladder first. After getting to the top part of the roof, she held her hand out for her girlfriend.</p><p>Regina hardly even trusted the ladder, but she slowly made her way up anyway. When she took Emma's hand, she felt herself being pulled up effortlessly. </p><p>Emma had once again prepared pillows and blankets for her, just like she had before. </p><p>Despite the fact that it was the beginning of spring, it was still extremely cold outside. When Regina could see her own breath, she pulled the blankets over herself and snuggled up close to Emma. </p><p>"This better be worth it, Swan," she whispered, her teeth chattering. "I'm freezing my ass off out here!"</p><p>"Shh! It's starting!" Emma replied, pointing to the sky.</p><p>Regina looked above them to see a shooting star pass over. And then another nearby. </p><p>She let out a gasp as she realized what was happening. Her lips curled into a smile as she witnessed another. </p><p>She positioned herself so she was practically laying down on top of her girlfriend, but her eyes were still looking up at the sky so she could see the meteor shower. </p><p>As more and more shooting stars shot across the sky, her smile grew bigger and bigger. Sure, she was freezing, but this was definitely a sight worth seeing.</p><p>Emma tried to do whatever she could to keep her girlfriend warm, but she knew that she didn't radiate too much body heat. Nonetheless, she stayed close to her and made sure that the entire blanket was over her girlfriend.</p><p>As time went by Regina had started to grow tired, which wasn't unnoticed by Emma. </p><p>"Alright, Regina," she said at barely a whisper. "Let's get you to bed,"</p><p>Regina nodded groggily, then stood up with a yawn. Emma took her hand, then lead her to the edge of the roof.</p><p>She jumped first, landing on the smaller ledge. She motioned for Regina to join her. </p><p>Getting flashbacks of her fall, Regina hesitated. But as she saw Emma's open arms waiting for her, she carefully lowered herself down into her arms. From there, the two of them climbed down. </p><p>Emma lead her back inside, where she pulled the blankets down for her. Considering that Emma didn't sleep, and this was the first time Regina would be sleeping over at her house, the bed felt different because of how little it had been used. The only person who had actually slept on it before was Ruby when she would have a sleepover with Emma.</p><p>She turned the lights off, then looked at her girlfriend who was already on the bed.</p><p>"Are you gonna stay with me?" Regina asked with another yawn. She clearly noticed how Emma was still wide awake.</p><p>"Sure," she said. </p><p>Emma crawled onto the back of the bed. She had her back against the wall, but still looked down at her girlfriend.</p><p>Regina noticed how Emma wasn't laying with her, but she was too tired to say anything, so instead she rolled over and used her girlfriend's lap as a pillow.</p><p>Emma let out a chuckle, but didn't move. Luckily, she had her phone with her so she could keep herself entertained whilst Regina slept through the night. </p><p>Making sure the volume was down, she started playing a game for a little while. It did keep her entertained, like it had so many times before. </p><p>But then something else caught her attention.</p><p>She looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. She felt something that she hadn't felt in awhile; hunger.</p><p>Horrorstruck, Emma realized that it had been nearly a week since she had gone hunting.</p><p>Normally, she was on top of maintaining her constant thirst for blood, but it had slipped her mind this past week. She let herself get distracted, and now she was paying the price.</p><p>She looked at Regina again, and tried so hard not to think of all the blood flowing through her veins at this very moment, but that was all she could think about.</p><p>She needed blood.</p><p>Using all her willpower not to touch Regina, she got her phone out again.</p><p>Emma: ruby please get over here i really need help</p><p>Ruby: it's past midnight, wtf is happening?</p><p>Emma: so i may have forgotten to go hunting...</p><p>Emma: and my instincts are taking over</p><p>Emma: FUCK THE FANGS ARE OUT NOW</p><p>Ruby: then go hunting</p><p>Emma: i can't. regina is sleeping on me rn, and it would wake her up. i can't exactly explain why i would be leaving the house. so i need you to do smth for me</p><p>Ruby: what is it?</p><p>Emma: come over here, be as quiet as you can tho. then in the freezer downstairs, there's a box of blood popsicles. david and mary margaret usually want to save them for emergencies, but i think this falls into that category</p><p>Ruby: omw</p><p>Emma let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she would only have to contain herself for just a little while longer. </p><p>But now she had to be even more careful not to wake Regina up, or else her girlfriend would see her fangs. </p><p>She tried to distract herself with something else as she grew impatient. As every second passed by, Regina's blood started to smell more and more appealing.</p><p>Just a taste. She thought to herself.</p><p>No! She then thought. If she allowed herself to have just a taste of Regina's blood, she would either kill her, or do something worse. </p><p>She slowly bent down, feeling her sharp teeth almost touching her girlfriend's skin.</p><p>I'm sorry. Was the thought running through her head as she opened her mouth to bite.</p><p>Luckily, the door opened just as she was about to bite. Ruby was standing there, holding the blood popsicle.</p><p>Her eyes widened in horror as she saw what Emma was about to do, so she walked over as fast as she could without making noise.</p><p>Emma gratefully took the popsicle, then brought her lips to it immediately. As the blood made its way through her system, she let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>By the time she finished the popsicle, her fangs had retracted.</p><p>Sometimes, having a taste of blood would set her off into full hunter mode, and she would crave more and more. Hence, why she usually hunted in the middle of the night where no one could see her. </p><p>However, when her instincts started taking over like this, and she was already starting to go in her hunter mode, blood was able to relive her. </p><p>She nodded a thank-you to Ruby for bringing her the popsicle. She knew she owed her so much more than that, but that was all she could do for now.</p><p>Ruby however, gave her a look she had never seen before; her eyes looked darker than usual, and she was glaring at Emma. </p><p>She didn't say anything to her, but gave her such a dark look. </p><p>Without even waving goodbye, Ruby left her room, then went back to her own home. </p><p>Emma looked down at Regina, and she had never been more grateful for Ruby, no matter how weird she may be acting at the moment. </p><p>At the same time, she was scared; Ruby had saved Regina's life that night.</p><p>For the first time in her life, someone needed to be saved from Emma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You fucking IDIOT, Emma Swan!" Ruby shouted. "How the hell could you do that? How could you have been so goddamn STUPID?!"</p><p>As soon as Regina had left that morning, Ruby came over. She made it her mission to scream at Emma.</p><p>"She could've died last night! And it would've been because of you!" She continued screaming.</p><p>Just when Emma opened her mouth to reply, Ruby picked up the nearest object to her, which happened to be a chair. </p><p>Of course, Emma easily dodged it. </p><p>As Ruby was about to yell at her some more, Emma felt tears pooling in her eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry," she muttered. She was just as angry with herself as Ruby was. </p><p>Ruby let out a long exhale, then sat down next to her on the couch. When she heard her friend sniffle, she wrapped her arm around her in a half-hug. </p><p>"You need to break up with her," Ruby told her.</p><p>Now it was Emma's turn to yell. She stood up and glared.</p><p>"No way! I'm not gonna do that!"</p><p>"It's for her own safety! What would've happened last night if I hadn't shown up?"</p><p>"I don't know! Maybe I could've figured out a way to get blood without biting her or waking her up. I won't let it get to that next time! I won't let myself forget to hunt!"</p><p>"Yeah, 'cause there won't be a next time."</p><p>"No! You don't get to dictate my relationships and my happiness!"</p><p>"It's not about dictating you! It's about her safety!"</p><p>"Well what about Dorothy then? You get to keep your human girlfriend but I don't get to keep mine?"</p><p>"That's different and we both know that! I don't have a thirst for her blood!"</p><p>"Oh my god, Ruby. You are such a fucking hypocrite! I thought you wanted me to date her! You said it yourself, that you wanted me to be happy!"</p><p>"Yeah, that was when you spent decades upon decades just sleeping around with everyone! I thought it would be good for you to have a real relationship! But she's in danger now! Being with you is putting her in danger!"</p><p>"It's not dangerous unless I don't control my thirst!"</p><p>Ruby took in a deep breath, then stood up as well. She took a step closer, then looked Emma in the eye.</p><p>"How much longer until your girlfriend notices that you don't eat? How much longer until she notices that you don't sleep? How much longer until she knows that you have a thirst for her blood?!"</p><p>Emma felt herself getting more and more angry, so she just wanted to get the hell out of here. </p><p>Without warning, she ran out the backdoor and into the woods. She ran at full speed, not wanting to see anyone. She just wanted to get away.</p><p>That didn't last long. </p><p>Soon enough, there was a wolf right on her trail. So Emma ran faster and faster, not wanting to be around her.</p><p>But Ruby was just as motivated. Sure, she was pissed at Emma right now, but she cared for her and wanted to be there for her. </p><p>The two of them had been through a lot together. They could goof around together anytime they wanted, but they were also always there for each other. And Ruby sure as hell wasn't gonna stop now.</p><p>Eventually, the wolf made a leap of faith and jumped forward, tackling Emma. </p><p>The two of them rolled around on the ground for a bit, before Ruby placed her paw on Emma's chest and put all her weight on it. </p><p>Emma let out a sigh of defeat, then tilted her head back.</p><p>"Fine, you win. What do you want?"</p><p>Ruby transformed back into a human, then got off of her friend.</p><p>"We need to talk about you and Mills,"</p><p>"I know," Emma replied, tears streaming down her face this time. "I know that it would be the right thing to break up with her, but I can't do it."</p><p>Ruby looked at her, then the realization hit.</p><p>"You love her, don't you?"</p><p>Emma didn't reply, but the look on her face told Ruby everything she needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Regina was picking Robin up from her archery lesson. Zelena wasn't home at the moment, so she would be dropping her off at home.</p><p>"Can I drive?" Robin asked hopefully as they walked into the parking lot together.</p><p>Regina eyed her niece, and thought for a minute. </p><p>"You know what? Sure. We'll stay on local roads."</p><p>"Yes! Thank you so much, Aunty Gina!"</p><p>Robin jumped giddily, then sat down on the driver's side.</p><p>Regina took in a deep breath as she sat on the passenger's side, she hoped that they were making the right decision with this. </p><p>The teen had some driving experience, but Regina still didn't feel the most comfortable being her passenger. </p><p>"Slow down!" She yelled.</p><p>"I'm going the speed limit!"</p><p>"No you're not. Slow down, Robin!"</p><p>Sighing, Robin eased on the gas pedal. Regina looked satisfied. </p><p>For the rest of the car ride, Regina managed not to yell at her. Robin also made sure not to go over the speed limit, much to her own dismay.</p><p>Luckily, Robin's school aligned with Storybrooke High for Spring Break. So the two of them would be spending a lot of time together this week. </p><p>Regina had considered inviting her over to spend the night tonight, but she was glad she didn't. She received a rather concerning text from her girlfriend at that very moment.</p><p>My Savior: meet me in the back of my place, by the woods. come as soon as you can</p><p>Regina felt that something was a little bit off, so she knew she had to go right away.</p><p>"Bye, Regina!" Robin said as she got out of the car. </p><p>Regina stepped out of the passenger seat, then walked around to the other side of the car.</p><p>"Goodbye, Robin," she said, giving her niece a quick hug. </p><p>As soon as she watched her enter the house, she stepped back in the car. Whatever Emma had to say to her, she didn't want to wait too long.</p><p>She quickly drove to her girlfriend's house, that nervous feeling in her stomach growing bigger and bigger. </p><p>She parked the car on the street, then got her phone flashlight out. The sun had already set, so there wasn't very much light available to her until she reached the back area of the house. </p><p>Luckily, Emma was waiting for her. She had a pained look on her face.</p><p>"Emma, are you okay? What's wro-" she was cut off when Emma ran up to her.</p><p>She pressed their lips together, but it was different this time. She kissed her like never before. Her hands trailed up and down her back, wanting to hold onto her forever. It felt like she was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>"Emma, I-" Regina pulled back when it seemed like Emma was desperately kissing her. But she was cut off again.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Regina instantly felt her heart melt at her girlfriend's words. She hadn't really thought of this before, but as she looked at her, she realized that she felt the same way.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Regina leaned in to kiss her, but this time Emma was the one to pull back.</p><p>"I'm about to tell you something about me, that's probably going to freak you out," she started. "But before I tell you, I want you to know that I would never hurt you in any way."</p><p>"Emma, what's going on?" </p><p>Regina was definitely scared now.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Emma felt tears pooling in her eyes again.</p><p>"You might also think I'm crazy, when you hear it, but I need you to trust me, okay?"</p><p>"Of course I trust you! But what's wrong? You can tell me anything, Emma,"</p><p>Emma opened her mouth, ready to tell her, but she felt a pit in her stomach. She knew this was her only other option besides breaking up with her, but that didn't make it any easier. </p><p>So she kissed her again. She knew that Regina was probably frustrated with her, but she didn't care. After she told her, she knew that she would probably run away from her. This could be the last time she would get the chance to kiss her.</p><p>She knew this option would most likely lead to their breakup, but she would rather take a chance that it wouldn't than to break up with her with no explanation. </p><p>Regina was sick of being answerless, so she pushed Emma off of her.</p><p>"What the hell is going on with you?"</p><p>Emma took another deep breath.</p><p>"Do you remember the first ever fanfiction that I let you read?"</p><p>"Yeah, the one about vam-" she was cut off.</p><p>"Yeah, that one."</p><p>Emma wrapped her arms around her neck, then pressed their foreheads together. Regina sighed, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"What if I told you..." Emma started. "That it could be us,"</p><p>Regina backed away and gave her a strange look.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean... what if I told you that it could be us?"</p><p>"I would want to know what's going on. How could that be us?"</p><p>Emma placed one last soft kiss upon her lips. When she leaned back, she made sure their hands were still connected.</p><p>"Regina," she said shakily. "I'm a vampire."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>whoop whoop it's finally the chapter from my dream that inspired me to write this fic AHHHHH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N</p><p>hopefully this chapter will answer all your questions lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm a vampire."</p><p>Those words rang in her head over and over, but she couldn't quite process it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"I'm a vampire, Regina,"</p><p>"But vampires aren't...real?"</p><p>Emma let out a small chuckle. She shook her head, then scoffed.</p><p>Without warning, she jumped onto the roof from the ground then walked down the side of the house. After passing Regina in a blur, she ran into the woods at her top speed.</p><p>She jumped to the top of a tree, then leaped into the air. She jumped just far enough to where she knew Regina saw her. </p><p>Then, in the middle of the air, she transformed into a bat. After flying around in a quick circle, she flew to her roof.</p><p>Once she transformed back into her other form, she jumped down from her roof and landed perfectly on her feet. </p><p>"So you're a vampire," Regina said, her mouth hanging wide open. </p><p>"Yeah," Emma replied, letting out a deep breath. </p><p>Regina thought everything she knew about vampires from fiction. She looked at Emma as her eyes grew wider. She took a few steps back, trying to get far enough away from her.</p><p>"Do you... drink blood?" She stepped back even farther. "Are you going to eat me now or something?"</p><p>"No," Emma reassured her, then added. "Well yes, I drink blood. But I'm not gonna hurt you,"</p><p>Regina let out the quietest chortle,</p><p>"So that's how you saved me then,"</p><p>Emma smiled sheepishly in response, then shrugged. </p><p>Part of Regina wanted to run. Her girlfriend was a vampire for fuck's sake. She crossed her arms, thinking about what to do.</p><p>On one hand, she had no idea if Emma was even telling the truth. This could all be on big scheme to trick Regina and then end up drinking her blood.</p><p>But on the other hand, she just saw what Emma could do; if she wanted to kill her and then drink her blood, she would've done it already.</p><p>"I have a lot of questions, but can we please go inside? It's freezing out here,"</p><p>Emma nodded, then ran to the door and held it open for her girlfriend. It felt nice not to have to hold back her speed.</p><p>Regina still wasn't sure how to feel, but she decided that it was about time she got her answers. So she walked inside and sat down on the couch. </p><p>Emma followed closely behind, then jumped onto the ceiling. She walked until she stood directly above her.</p><p>"Can you maybe not do that?" </p><p>Emma sighed, then jumped down so she sat across from Regina on the couch.</p><p>"Ask me anything,"</p><p>"You said that you drink blood, so do you kill people?"</p><p>"No," Emma replied immediately. "When a vampire bites a human, it either kills them from drinking too much blood, or it turns them. But animals can't be turned into vampires, so my family and I hunt animals, but make sure not to kill them,"</p><p>"Have you ever turned anyone?"</p><p>"In which way?" Emma had a smirk on her face, and looked satisfied with herself.</p><p>"You know which way I meant!" Regina replied, clearly annoyed.</p><p>"No, I've never turned anyone into a vampire," Emma said with a sigh. "I've never even tasted human blood,"</p><p>"Who turned you?"</p><p>"Mary Margaret, my adoptive mother,"</p><p>"Emma, how old are you?"</p><p>"Biologically, I'm 18. But I've been 18 for over a century. I was born in 1894, so chronologically, I'm 126,"</p><p>Regina looked slightly horrified at that statement. She scooted back, farther away from Emma. She couldn't quite fathom how she had been dating someone that old. </p><p>"Relax, Mills," Emma said with a grin. "I know that's a lot to take in, but I don't age physically or mentally. So I'm not actually an old woman,"</p><p>"Do you burn up in the sun? Because I'm pretty sure I've seen you outside before and the sun was out,"</p><p>"No. Of course, we are really pale so we do get sunburns easily, but I can stand outside and not die like the vampires do in movies,"</p><p>"So is everyone in your family a vampire?"</p><p>"My close family here is just my adoptive parents. They're vampires. But Ruby's basically part of the family too, though, and she's not a vampire,"</p><p>"Does she know about you?"</p><p>"Yeah," Emma replied. "She's a werewolf,"</p><p>She knew that Ruby probably wouldn't be too happy with Emma revealing her secret too. But then again, she didn't care. The only other solution that she offered to her was to break up, and Emma didn't want that. So Ruby could deal with Regina knowing about her too.</p><p>"So they're real too? God, what else is real?"</p><p>Emma laughed,</p><p>"A lot more than you might think. Would you like me to give a short lesson?"</p><p>Regina wasn't sure how to answer, but curiosity got the best of her, so she nodded yes.</p><p>"Alright," Emma began. "There's three main branches; what's born, what's made, and both. Vampires are made. As soon as you've turned, you cannot reproduce. There's no way someone can be born a vampire. Werewolves are both. They can be turned from a bite, but they don't lose their ability to reproduce after turned. Ruby was born a werewolf. Just like vampires, werewolves stop aging at whenever they've been turned. At least until their body decides it's done and they're stuck being human forever. But when you're born a werewolf, you stop aging at 21, then stay that age until your body decides to stop."</p><p>"How old is Ruby then?"</p><p>"55," Emma replied, knowing that Regina would let out another gasp. "We've known each other for 30 years, though,"</p><p>"So two of my students are a lot older than me? Got it,"</p><p>Emma laughed again, then continued explaining things to her.</p><p>"And now for what's born; witches. I fucking hate those guys. Witches can't turn anyone else into a witch, and they reproduce. They stop aging at 18, but they can make themselves look older or younger with magic. And they're all assholes. Well, except for one. But she's the exception 'cause she wasn't raised by witches."</p><p>Regina looked at her, then thought about several things over the last few months. It all made sense now.</p><p>"That day that Kathryn almost walked in on us," she started. "And then a bat flew out of my desk, was that you?"</p><p>"Guilty as charged," Emma replied with a grin.</p><p>"What about right after we first kissed, and a bat was outside of my house? Was that you too? Because it scared the hell out of Robin,"</p><p>"No, that wasn't me. It was probably a real bat,"</p><p>"Oh... so why did Mary Margaret turn you into a vampire?"</p><p>Emma inhaled deeply, that was a touchy subject for her. But then again, she told Regina she could ask her anything. And quite frankly, her girlfriend did deserve to have some answers.</p><p>"It's a bit of a long story," she began. Regina nodded for her to continue.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Emma began to tell the story of the night she became a vampire.</p><p> </p><p>~1912~</p><p>"Lily," Emma said lovingly. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Sitting on the other side of the bed, Lily began gathering her clothes. She looked at Emma, but didn't answer her.</p><p>"What?" Emma asked. "Did you not like it or something?"</p><p>"No, it's not that. I just need to be somewhere right now."</p><p>"Oh..." Emma replied, disappointed. "You know that was my first time, right?"</p><p>"I told you, Emma. It's not that. I'm sorry, but I really need to go," </p><p>"I love you!" Emma called after her as she left her bedroom.</p><p>Lily heard her, but said nothing. A teardrop fell down her cheek as she exited the Nolan's house. She knew what she was going to do would be unforgivable, but she had to do it. </p><p>The Nolan's were vampires, and she knew that vampires were bad. No matter how good they tried to be, they would always be bad. And now they had taken Emma in, completely tainting her as well. </p><p>So, the witches wanted an end to it. Lily wanted an end to it. </p><p>The Nolan's had been a target for a long time, but it became easier to track them once they had a human with them. It was especially easy when Lily got the human to fall in love with her. She soon learned that Emma had no idea what her parents were, and that almost made her want to remove Emma from their plan. But alas, Emma had still been ruined by vampires.</p><p>So tonight was the night. Lily was standing at the front of the Nolan's house, waiting for the others to appear. </p><p>"You have done well, Lilith," someone said to her. "Now, it is time."</p><p>She nodded in response. </p><p>Together, the witches gathered. They held hands in one large circle, then started the incantations. </p><p>Pretty soon, screams erupted from inside the house as glass started to break. Their spell of destruction had worked.</p><p>The witches all ran inside the house, searching for their targets. All three of them ended up being in the same room.</p><p>Emma had assumed that she was alone that night, which was why she decided it would be the night she did it with Lily. However, her parents came in through the back as soon as they heard the glass break. </p><p>Emma ran to them, wanting to know what was going on. As soon as the doors had opened, they both knew.</p><p>"Emma," David said to her. "Go to the crawl space in the spare room!"</p><p>"No! What about you guys?"</p><p>"Don't worry about us. Just go!" Mary Margaret said.</p><p>Emma then thought about the night she lost Ingrid. She didn't want to lose her parents all over again.</p><p>"No," she said firmly. "I'm not a little girl anymore. Wherever you guys go, I'm going too,"</p><p>"Don't argue with us right now, you need to hide!" David ordered.</p><p>Just as Emma opened her mouth to protest, the witches broke down the door. </p><p>"Lily?" Emma asked, confused. </p><p>"Hello, Emma," she replied. </p><p>"Kill the vampires," one of the witches said in a whisper.</p><p>"Vampires? What's going on?" Emma asked, looking between everyone. </p><p>"No," one witch said. "Get rid of the human first. Lilith, you may have the honors,"</p><p>Emma was just as confused as she was before, but now she was terrified as well. </p><p>"I really am sorry, Emma," Lily said to her. </p><p>Just then, she waved her hand through the air as cuts appeared all over Emma's body.</p><p>"No!" David and Mary Margaret screamed at the same time. </p><p>She instantly fell down, but her mother ran and caught her first. Meanwhile David decided to try and fight the witches. </p><p>"Emma, no, no, no," she started. "Stay with me, Emma,"</p><p>Emma could feel the life being drained out of her as she looked at the scene in front of her.</p><p>"I love you," she said to her, then added. "Mom,"</p><p>"You're not dying, Emma," it sounded more like an order than a reassurance. </p><p>As Mary Margaret watched her husband fight the witches, and watched her daughter dying in her arms, she knew she had a decision to make. </p><p>She had been alive for nearly 200 years, and with Emma, she finally got to be a mother. She loved Emma so dearly, and she didn't want to let her go. She wasn't going to let her go. </p><p>For the first time ever, Mary Margaret revealed her fangs in front of her daughter. Just as Emma started to drift away, she sunk her fangs into her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"And then a day or so later, I woke up in the middle of the woods. My parents managed to escape in time, bringing me with them. They explained everything to me after that, and that's about it,"</p><p>As Emma finished telling the story, she felt all of her emotions coming up. She tried to hide them, but Regina saw right through her. </p><p>She instantly moved closer to her and sat right next to her girlfriend so she could hug her. </p><p>As Emma let out a small sniffle, she leaned back so she could look Regina in the eye.</p><p>"Y'know," she began. "I haven't loved anyone like that since Lily. Until I met you,"</p><p>Regina gave a soft smile,</p><p>"So what does this mean for us?" </p><p>"That's up to you," Emma replied. "Obviously I still want to be with you, or else I wouldn't have told you what I am."</p><p>"Of course I still want to be with you," Regina said. "I love you,"</p><p>She leaned in, then brought their lips together.</p><p>"So my girlfriend is a vampire,"</p><p>"Indeed she is."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that Regina had learned that Emma was a vampire, it brought the two of them closer and closer together.</p><p>Emma had also informed her family that she told her girlfriend. They weren't expecting it, but they assumed it was fine since they were still together.</p><p>As Spring Break went on, Regina realized something; Emma being a vampire was fucking hot. </p><p>Now, it was the first day back to school. And Emma felt better than ever.</p><p>When she walked into her girlfriend's classroom however, her jaw nearly hit the floor.</p><p>Regina was wearing pants similar to what she normally wore, nothing too revealing. But her upper half is what shocked Emma.</p><p>Instead of her usual blazer or pantsuit, she was wearing a tank top. She also had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. </p><p>She left her neck exposed, and it didn't go unnoticed by Emma. </p><p>Ruby let out a chuckle, then whispered into Emma's ear.</p><p>"Your girlfriend is fucking whipped,"</p><p>Emma didn't reply, but just sat down in her seat. She attempted to make eye contact with Regina, but she hardly looked in her direction. </p><p>Ruby definitely caught Regina giving Emma a glance whenever she thought that she wasn't looking. She knew that they weren't supposed to reveal their existence to humans, but she thought it was okay that Emma did.</p><p>She knew they were happy together, then thought about her own relationship with Dorothy. The thought definitely crossed her mind about telling her, but she wasn't ready yet. </p><p>Emma wasn't paying attention to the lesson one bit. Her eyes kept looking up and down her girlfriend's body. </p><p>Now she was the one who was fucking whipped.</p><p>When the bell rang, Emma knew she didn't have enough time to talk to her girlfriend, so she waved goodbye instead of saying anything.</p><p>She knew that her next class was Gov with Mr. Gold, but she didn't feel like going. In fact, she didn't feel like going to pre-calc either.</p><p>She did however, want to admire her girlfriend. </p><p>So instead of going to Mr. Gold's class, she walked outside the school. She set her stuff down, then walked a fair distance away.</p><p>As soon as she reached the trees, Emma transformed into a bat. She flew to the school, then found Regina's classroom. </p><p>She perched herself on the windowsill, then stared into the classroom to look at her girlfriend. </p><p>Meanwhile in the classroom, Regina was focusing on her other students. They weren't focusing on her though.</p><p>"What the bloody hell is that?" Killian Jones asked, looking at the window. </p><p>"I think that's a bat, but I'm not sure why it's right here in the middle of the day," Belle replied, eyeing the window as well.</p><p>As soon as Regina heard the word bat, she whipped her head around to look. </p><p>She let out a sigh as soon as she looked. She was 95% sure it was her vampire girlfriend out there. </p><p>She was slightly irritated that she couldn't make a remark at Emma staring at her through the window, so she decided to do something else. </p><p>She walked up to the window, craning her head to the side to reveal more of her neck and chest.</p><p>"Bats rarely ever come out during the day," she said to her students. "This one must not know that. In fact, it probably doesn't know a lot of things about where it's supposed to be,"</p><p>This time she made direct eye contact with the bat, then gave a little smirk. </p><p>She knew Emma was ditching class to do that, and she definitely didn't approve. Regina may be cool with all the magical shit, but she was not cool with her girlfriend skipping school. </p><p>Emma knew what she was doing, but she wasn't going to give in. All she had to do was wait out this class period, then she could be in there for Regina's lunch. </p><p>Regina didn't want to give her girlfriend any satisfaction out of skipping class. So she diverted her attention away from the window and to the front of the classroom. </p><p>Her lesson plan today was just to give her students time to work on their essays due at the end of the week. So she told them to get to work, then she sat down at her desk.</p><p>She wanted to look at the window so bad, but she refused to give in. So instead, she got her laptop out and started inputting grades. </p><p>Emma could do this all day. She even flew to the top of the window and rested upside down on the perch. </p><p>Regina caught a glance of her out of the corner of her eye, but she instantly turned her head back to her laptop.</p><p>This was going to be a long class period.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, it went by. The bell rang to signal the end of class, and it seemed most students were desperate to get out of the classroom.</p><p>So Emma took this as her opportunity to do what she wanted to do.</p><p>She flew up into the air, but stayed by the window. She let out a small shriek to get Regina's attention. </p><p>After that entire class period, Regina finally decided to give in.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she walked to the window. She opened it up, then the bat flew right in. In case anyone was outside, she closed the window again then pulled the blinds down.</p><p>As expected, she saw Emma staring right at her when she turned around. Except, she was upside down on the ceiling.</p><p>"Seriously, Emma? You need to be in class right now! It's the end of the year, you need to graduate,"</p><p>"Oh puh-lease, do you have any idea how many times I've graduated high school?"</p><p>"I don't, but I'm guessing the number isn't nearly as high as the number of times you've failed high school,</p><p>Emma made a fake wounded expression. She held her hand to her heart, then stepped back in mock hurt.</p><p>Regina scoffed, then stepped closer.</p><p>"So are you going to get off the ceiling now?"</p><p>"No, I don't think I will,"</p><p>Regina scoffed again, then shook her head. If falling for a vampire wasn't shocking enough, of course she had to fall for the childish vampire. </p><p>Emma walked towards her again, then cupped her cheeks from above. She wasted no time in bringing their lips together.</p><p>Regina had to admit, kissing Emma upside down wasn't the strangest thing in the world. It was a lot easier than it appeared to be. </p><p>Regina brought her hands up and ran her fingers through Emma's hair, then attempted to grab the collar of her shirt, which proved itself to be difficult when she was upside down.</p><p>Unfortunately, their kiss was short-lived as Regina pulled away as soon as she heard the clicking of the door opening. She only hoped Emma got off the ceiling in time.</p><p>Luckily, it was just Ruby standing there. She scoffed as she saw Regina's horrified expression.</p><p>"You can relax, Ms. Mills, I just forgot my book in here from earlier. You can get back to the ceiling kisses with your girlfriend in a minute," </p><p>Regina whipped around to see Emma smirking behind her. She had moved to the floor, but she still had the same smug expression.</p><p>"You told me you didn't tell anyone about our relationship!" </p><p>"I told you I wouldn't tell a single human. So I didn't. I told two vampires and a werewolf,"</p><p>Regina let out a disappointed sigh. </p><p>"By the way, you two should lock this door," Ruby said with a shrug as she exited the classroom. </p><p>Regina sighed again, then made sure to lock the door. When she turned around, Emma was back on the ceiling. </p><p>After letting out a huff of annoyance, Regina walked back over to her girlfriend. She much preferred when Emma was on the floor with her, but she would take whatever she could get. </p><p>Emma took no time at all to reconnect their lips, pulling their faces closer together. Her hands leaned down and began to roam all over her girlfriend's exposed chest. </p><p>As much fun as it was to kiss her upside down, Emma decided that it would be easier if the both of them were on the floor. So she pulled back, then jumped down, flipping herself right-side-up in mid-air.</p><p>"You need to go to class," Regina muttered. </p><p>"Fine," Emma grumbled. "Can I at least see you tonight?"</p><p>"If you come by my place. You can sleep there too if you wish,"</p><p>"I don't sleep, but I'll be there,"</p><p>Regina blinked a few times in confusion. </p><p>"But I've slept next to you before,"</p><p>"I was faking it," Emma replied with a sheepish shrug.</p><p>Regina blinked a few more times,</p><p>"So all those nights we've spent together, were you just staring at me while I slept for eight hours?"</p><p>"No! I'm not a creep, Mills. Usually I'd wait until I knew you were asleep, then just play games on my phone for eight hours,"</p><p>Regina sighed in relief. She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before whispering in her ear,</p><p>"Go to class,"</p><p>Emma looked at her with a blank expression, then decided to listen. If it would make her girlfriend happy, she would sit through Ms. Black's hell class. </p><p>"Fine, but I'll come over later,"</p><p>"Good. I'll see you then,"</p><p>Regina leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Emma wanted to make it longer, but Regina refused to open her mouth.</p><p>Sighing, Emma waved goodbye and then headed off to hell class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>hEY</p><p>so i had an idea about smth and if this flops then you never saw it:</p><p>so as a fanfic reader and writer, there's always some pet peeves that appear in fics. personally, my pet peeves are when they make ruby straight, constantly using 'the blonde' or 'the brunette' to refer to characters(a little is fine, i even do it myself sometimes. but some fics use it like every paragraph and it's fakjfhaeiuncjasdnackawie) or when the storyline just stops and only focuses on smut. </p><p>so comment what your pet peeves are for reading fanfic, cuz i wanna try to appeal to my readers as much as possible! </p><p>so yeeee, lemme know what you don't like to see and i'll do my best not to write using y'all's pet peeves. </p><p>but pls be nice about it lmao i'm still recovering from that mean judge from the tournament almost a week ago oop-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What can I do for you, dear?" Regina asked.</p><p>Emma made a groaning noise from her desk. She wanted this student to hurry the hell up so she could have her girlfriend all to herself.</p><p>"I was wondering if you could look at my essay and give me some extra help with it?"</p><p>Emma made another groan. Regina glared at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, is there something you need?"</p><p>"No, just waiting,"</p><p>"Why don't you wait in the hall for a bit. I will come get you when we're done here,"</p><p>Emma grumbled, then stood up and waited outside. </p><p>It was their lunch period, and this was where they were supposed to spend their time making out. Whether it be on Regina's desk, or with Emma on the ceiling. Either way, this was supposed to be their interrupted private time together. </p><p>Since Emma didn't want to sit in the cafeteria alone, she sat down in the hallway with her back up against the lockers. She grabbed her earbuds, then plugged them into her phone. If she was going to be out here for the next few minutes, she might as well keep herself entertained.</p><p>Meanwhile, Regina was annoyed too. She understood her girlfriend's frustration, but at the same time, if a student needed help, she had to help them. Even if it meant telling her girlfriend to get out of her classroom.</p><p>So she sat down, and read the essay presented before her.</p><p> </p><p>When she sent the student into the hall after they were done with the essay, she began to eat her own lunch. She assumed Emma would come in as soon as she saw them leave. </p><p>When she didn't come in after a few minutes, Regina decided that she would text her as soon as she finished eating.</p><p>She needn't have, though. As soon as she finished her lunch, she noticed a bat by the window. </p><p>She scoffed, then rolled her eyes; of course Emma had to take the bat's entrance. </p><p>So she walked over to the window and opened it for her girlfriend to enter the classroom.</p><p>Regina expected Emma to instantly turn back into herself, but she didn't. Instead, she flew right into her hands. </p><p>"Emma?" She asked, looking at the bat closely. "Can you please turn back into your regular self?"</p><p>The bat didn't do anything except flap its wings slowly. </p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow; if Emma wanted to play this game, fine. But she knew how to win. </p><p>She raised the bat up to her face, then put it right next to her mouth.</p><p>"Y'know, Emma," she started. "I think we should reenact something out of one of your fanfictions."</p><p>The two of them still hadn't talked about sex since that night all those months ago, so Regina just assumed that they couldn't sleep together because Emma was a vampire. However, that didn't stop dirty talk from happening.</p><p>"I think we should reenact that part in the Bechloe fic where Beca takes Chloe to her room," she whispered. "Except I'll take you to my room. And then I'll slowly undress you, before I-"</p><p>"Hey, Regina!" Said the voice of her girlfriend behind her.</p><p>With her mouth hanging open, Regina slowly turned around to see Emma standing there. She had already closed and locked the door, and was currently smiling at her.</p><p>"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Regina yelled at the bat she just dirty-talked to.</p><p>Without even thinking about it, Regina moved her hands in front of her frantically, basically throwing the bat across the room. </p><p>In mid-air, the bat turned into a teenage boy with brown hair.</p><p>As soon as he landed, him and Emma burst into laughter.</p><p>"Did you think that was me?" Emma asked Regina, still laughing. </p><p>"You and your family are the only vampires I know of, and I highly doubt your parents would be outside my window; so yes, Emma, I assumed it was you,"</p><p>"Well this is my brother, Neal,"</p><p>"You never mentioned a brother,"</p><p>"I was also adopted by the Nolan's. Around 40 years after Emma though," Neal said. "Pleasure to meet you, by the way,"</p><p>He extended his hand out to Regina, who reluctantly shook it. She was still mortified.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me about him?"</p><p>"I was mostly talking about my parents and Ruby the night I told you," Emma said with a shrug. "I was gonna bring him up eventually, but it just slipped my mind. He's here for for dinner on Friday,"</p><p>"What dinner on Friday?"</p><p>"Well I was planning on telling you closer to it, but my family wants to meet you. So they want to have you over for dinner on Friday,"</p><p>"Dinner with a bunch of vampires, how wonderful. What exactly will you guys be dining on considering that you don't eat?"</p><p>"We'll just be talking. But don't worry! Alice will be there too, she eats human food,"</p><p>"Who's Alice?"</p><p>"David and Mary Margaret took her in too, but she doesn't like to think of them as her parents. She thinks of them as her aunt and uncle, so she considers Neal and me her cousins. She's the only good witch in the world,"</p><p>Regina's eyes darted back and forth between Emma and Neal. Of course she had to be meeting a bunch of vampires this week. And of course she had to talk dirty to one of them that she thought was her girlfriend.</p><p>"Neal," she began. "How did you find my classroom when you've never even met me before?"</p><p>"Emma sent a pic of you awhile ago. So I flew around the school and looked through windows until I recognized you,"</p><p>This was unsettling to Regina. She wasn't sure how to respond, so she just walked over to her girlfriend and interlocked their fingers. </p><p>"Neal," Emma said. "Can you like, leave maybe? I'll see you when I get home, but Regina and I only have like 10 minutes until the next period starts and I'd like to spend those 10 minutes with her,"</p><p>He sighed, then nodded. He turned back into a bat, then flew out the window.</p><p>Regina eyed her girlfriend strangely, then brought their lips together. Emma took no time to lift her girlfriend into the air and pull her closer. Regina then wrapped her legs around the vampire's waist as she deepened the kiss.</p><p>They spent the rest of their time making out against the wall, which they were fine with. But eventually they had to stop when the bell rang.</p><p>As Emma took her seat, satisfied with what had just happened, she knew it would be a long class period.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, the two of them were on the roof together. Regina had become more willing to go up there when Emma just started picking her up and jumping up. It was scary at first, but it was still better than the ladder.</p><p>"Emma," Regina said. "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to meet the rest of your family on Friday?"</p><p>"Of course it is. They've been wanting to meet you forever, but I kept saying no. But now that I told them that you know about us, they've basically said they're gonna meet you whether I like it or not."</p><p>"Are they like you too? Have they only ever tasted animal blood?"</p><p>"No," Emma admitted. "David was turned in the 1500's. A few weeks after his brother was turned. James taught him how to hunt humans, so they did that together for a long time. Then in the 1700's, he met Mary Margaret. James of course, thought that she would be easy prey. He bit her one night, and was going to kill her until David pushed him off. He didn't take enough blood to kill her, so she was turned. When she learned that she needed blood to survive, she refused to kill anyone. So she went for animals, and so did David. He hasn't hunted a human since, and the only human Mary Margaret has ever bitten was me the night I was turned,"</p><p>Regina opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Emma yelling.</p><p>"Seriously, Neal?" She stood up and looked at a bat in the distance. "Can you not give me some alone time with my girlfriend?"</p><p>Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement. Although her amusement changed to shock when Emma threw a pillow at him with her vampire strength. </p><p>"Emma!" She said. </p><p>"What?" She asked, shrugging. </p><p>"Don't kill your brother, please,"</p><p>Neal flew to the roof, then turned back into a teenage boy.</p><p>"Thank you, Regina," he said with a grin. "Y'know, Em, I really think you should listen to your girlfriend more,"</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes in response.</p><p>"What are you even doing out here?"</p><p>"Mom sent me out here to get you. She said quote unquote, 'Tell Emma to come inside. It is a school night, and she shouldn't be keeping her girlfriend up all night on the roof.'"</p><p>"Well she's not the boss of me," Emma retorted, crossing her arms.</p><p>"It's fine, Emma, she's right," Regina replied. "I know you don't sleep, but I'd like to get at least six hours before school tomorrow."</p><p>"Ugh, fine," Emma groaned, then whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "Old woman."</p><p>Regina's eyes widened as she grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her closer so she could whisper in her ear this time.</p><p>"Says the one who was born in the nineteenth century,"</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes, then bent down to pick her up. She held her bridal style, then jumped down from the roof. When they landed, she set her down softly.</p><p>Before heading back to her car, Regina gave her a quick kiss.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow at school, then I'll be back here on Friday," </p><p>Emma brought their lips together once again.</p><p>"I love you,"</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin: you've got this! i believe in you! :D</p><p>Regina: Thanks... Still nervous though.</p><p>Robin: you'll be fine. you're just meeting your gf's family, it's not like they're gonna be a bunch of monster serial killers or anything</p><p>Regina wasn't quite sure what to say, so she sent back a nervous face emoji. </p><p>She put on a formal outfit, then made sure her hair and makeup looked nice. She needed to make a good first impression with David and Mary Margaret. </p><p>Just as she was about to get in the car, she received a text.</p><p>My Savior: so do you wanna drive here or do you want me to take you? cuz like it'll be the only time we get to spend alone before you meet my parents</p><p>Regina: All right. I suppose you can take me.</p><p>Within a minute, Emma ran over to her place using her speed. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw her girlfriend waiting for her. </p><p>"Are you ready?" She asked, grinning.</p><p>"Not really," Regina admitted. "Because I'm meeting my girlfriend's parents, who happen to be vampires. And my girlfriend happens to be my student. So no, I'm not ready,"</p><p>Emma scoffed, then rolled her eyes. </p><p>"They're gonna love you. Besides, they got over the whole student thing ages ago,"</p><p>Regina inhaled deeply, then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend in a hug. Emma took no time at all to pick her up and carry her the same way she always had. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she dashed out the door and to her own house. Regina kept her arms wrapped tightly around her neck as she ran.</p><p>When they made it back to the Nolan's, Emma set her down gently. Before they walked in, Emma made sure to give her a lengthy kiss right outside the door. </p><p>Regina took in a deep breath before her girlfriend opened the door. Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the living room where all eyes were upon them.</p><p>"This is my girlfriend, Regina," Emma announced to everyone, keeping their fingers interlocked.</p><p>Regina's eyes scanned the room, trying not to show how nervous she was; Neal was on the couch next to a teenage girl with blonde hair. On the other side of the room was a woman with pixie cut black hair, sitting next to the man she assumed to be Emma's father. </p><p>"Regina," Emma began. "This is my mother, Mary Margaret," she gestured to the woman with short black hair. "This is my father, David," she then gestured to the man sitting next to her. "You already know Neal," she looked at him. "And this is my cousin, Alice," she then gestured to the blonde girl. </p><p>Regina made sure to make eye contact with everyone as she waved.</p><p>"All right, dinner should be ready in around 15 minutes. In the meantime, I'd like to get to know Regina," David said, looking her in the eye.</p><p>"David!" Emma whisper shouted to him. "Be nice!"</p><p>He didn't reply to his daughter, and instead motioned for Regina to follow him into another room. He stared at her with his arms crossed. </p><p>"Let's talk about why you would want to date my daughter, considering that she's your student,"</p><p>Regina let out a sigh; of course she had to piss off a vampire already. </p><p>"It was never my intention to have feelings like this for a student, but then Emma and I started to bond after we talked about her writing. I tried so hard to deny my feelings, especially after our first kiss; but soon enough, I fell in love with her,"</p><p>"Does her being a vampire affect how you feel about her?"</p><p>"Of course not. I'll admit, I was shocked at first. It definitely wasn't something I ever thought I would hear. But I love your daughter. I wouldn't love her any more or any less if she was a human,"</p><p>His expression changed into a smile. </p><p>"I don't like how your relationship started," he stated. "But it's been a very long time since anyone's made her as happy as you have. So I will support you dating my daughter." </p><p>Just as she was about to open her mouth to reply, he cut her off.</p><p>"However, if you hurt her, I am not afraid to break my vow from 300 years ago not to hunt humans."</p><p>After hearing a call from Mary Margaret, the two of them walked back to the living room together. </p><p>Everyone else was already sitting at the table. Emma motioned for Regina to come over by her. </p><p>It was definitely a little awkward, considering that only two people were eating, but everyone seemed enthusiastic.</p><p>As soon as Regina and Alice started eating, Mary Margaret took no time to get to business.</p><p>"So, Regina," she began. "I do have to ask, why did you stay with my daughter after learning that she's a vampire?"</p><p>Emma turned to face her mother, and gave her an intense glare. Which was returned with a simple shrug. </p><p>"Because I love her," Regina said, feeling awkward. </p><p>"And you're totally comfortable being with someone who has the power to kill you like that?" She asked, snapping her fingers.</p><p>"All due respect, anyone could potentially kill me. It doesn't matter if someone is a human or not. If someone wanted to be a killer, they would kill. Sure, Emma being a vampire does give her a far easier ability to kill, but I trust her. I'm not afraid of her for what she is."</p><p>This answer seemed to satisfy Mary Margaret. Meanwhile Emma looked as embarrassed as she could be.</p><p>"So, you gonna grill Emma's new girlfriend now?" Neal asked Alice.</p><p>She shook her head no.</p><p>"No, I'm not really interested in that. Although I must say, this food is good."</p><p>Regina looked at the witch with amusement, then went back to her own food. </p><p>They soon came to realize only two people eating at a table of six was rather awkward. Regina wanted nothing more than to be back at her own place with Emma right now. But alas, she had to sit through this. </p><p>"So," Mary Margaret said. "How long have you known that you were interested in women?"</p><p>Well that certainly wasn't what she was expecting, but it was better than the awkwardness of it all.</p><p>"Since my first girlfriend, Danielle," she started. Taking a deep breath, Regina began to tell her story.</p><p> </p><p>~2014~</p><p>"Gina!" Danielle yelled, getting off of her horse. She ran over to her friend with a bright smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey," Regina replied, returning her smile.</p><p>"Do you wanna go with me to this one club tonight?"</p><p>"Club? We're too young,"</p><p>"Well duh. That's what the fake ID's are for,"</p><p>Sighing, Regina wasn't sure what to say. Her mother would kill her if she caught her sneaking out. Plus, she promised Zelena that she would watch Robin tonight while she went out. </p><p>"Come on! You know you want to!"</p><p>"What am I supposed to do with my niece? She's only 10, I can't leave her by herself!"</p><p>"Take her to my place then. My cousin's here, I'm sure she'll watch her."</p><p>"How exactly do you plan on taking us? I don't even have a license!"</p><p>"Technically I won't get a license either until I turn 16 next month, but I've practiced plenty of times. I'll use the extra car, and as long as I obey all the traffic laws, no one will know."</p><p>Regina sighed again. But when she looked at Danielle's smiling face, she just couldn't say no. So she let out a deep exhale, then slowly nodded her head.</p><p>Danielle jumped up and down, then cupped her cheeks. Regina stepped back as soon as she felt butterflies in her stomach. This had been the third time she had that feeling, she wasn't sure what it was, but it scared her. </p><p>Later that night, Regina heard the sound of a car honking outside her house. She motioned for her niece to follow her. The two of them got into the car, then Danielle drove off.</p><p>First, they stopped at her house to drop Robin off. As soon as they saw her run inside, she headed for the club. </p><p>Danielle handed her the fake ID before they entered. Regina took in a deep breath; she had never snuck in anywhere before.</p><p>As Danielle drove, Regina read over her fake ID several times.</p><p>"Okay," she said. "I was born on December 27th, 1993. I am 21 years old."</p><p>"We'll be fine," Danielle reassured her.</p><p>Soon enough though, the two teenagers entered. Regina had to use all her effort not to crack under pressure as the doorman looked over the fake ID. </p><p>As soon as they got in, Danielle grabbed her hand, then dragged her off to the bar.</p><p>"Two martinis please," she said with a smirk.</p><p>"Dani!" Regina whisper-yelled. Her friend shrugged in response. </p><p>The bartender raised an eyebrow, but didn't hesitate to get their drinks for them. </p><p>Danielle took no time to take a few sips, while Regina was a little bit skeptical at first; the only time she had ever consumed alcohol before was at a party her mother threw years before. She was 13 years old at the time, and she simply thought it was lemonade. </p><p>"It's good, right?"</p><p>Regina nodded as she took another swallow. It was definitely an interesting experience.</p><p>"C'mon," Danielle encouraged. "Let's dance!"</p><p>She grabbed Regina's hand, then dragged her onto the dance floor. </p><p>As the music got louder, Danielle only became more and more enthusiastic. The alcohol was definitely getting to her head as she grabbed both of Regina's hands.</p><p>Of course, the butterflies came back. As Danielle leaned closer and closer to Regina, she felt herself becoming more and more nervous. </p><p>"Dani," she said after a few more drinks. "Don't you think we should go home?"</p><p>"We could do that," she slurred. "Or..."</p><p>Instead of replying, she took Regina's hand again. With her other hand, she bit her fingernail, then continued walking. </p><p>Regina wasn't sure where she was taking her, but she had a death grip and would not let go. </p><p>Eventually, the two of them found themselves outside the bathroom.</p><p>"What are we doing here-" Regina started, but was cut off.</p><p>Danielle shushed her as she placed her index finger against Regina's lips. </p><p>Shivers went down her spine as Danielle then moved her hands to her shoulders. She slowly leaned in, brushing the tips of her fingers over her collarbones. </p><p>Regina could smell the alcohol on her breath as she leaned in even closer. A shaky breath escaped her mouth as she felt her friend's hands move up to her cheeks. </p><p>"Danielle..." she whispered. </p><p>"Shh," she shushed her again.</p><p>A soft gasp came from Regina's mouth as she realized what was happening. Soon enough, Danielle had trailed her lips across Regina's.</p><p>Considering that they both had alcohol coursing through their veins, the kiss was a little messy. At first, their lips barely even moved.</p><p>But as Danielle wrapped her arms around her neck, the kiss soon became desperate. She licked her lips, begging for entrance. </p><p>Well Regina didn't know what to do; she had never kissed anyone before. So she slowly opened her mouth, feeling Danielle's tongue slide across her own. </p><p>It was quite a weird feeling, but she felt tingles all over her body as their lips moved across one another's. The butterflies had come back, but were even worse now. </p><p>A whimper escaped from Danielle's mouth as she reached for Regina's bra strap, but she was pushed off.</p><p>"Dani," Regina said. "We're drunk. We need to get home."</p><p>"Well you're no fun,"</p><p>"And you're in no condition to drive." She retorted. "I'm just gonna call Zelena."</p><p>She did tell her sister that they would be dropping Robin off with Danielle's cousin, which she said was okay. She trusted her younger sister and her best friend. </p><p>As the phone rang, Regina prepared herself for her sister to be furious at her for getting drunk. Their mother had enforced good behavior on the both of them, and it was not a good idea to upset her.</p><p>But as she explained what happened to Zelena, the fury never came. Instead, she told her that she was on her way, and would pick them up instantly. </p><p>When she arrived, she didn't even seem upset then. She motioned for the two girls to get in the car, where she made her way to Danielle's. </p><p>As Regina waved goodbye to her friend, Robin came running out of the house. She hugged her mother and her aunt before climbing in the back seat. </p><p>There were no words exchanged between the two sisters on the ride home, it was mostly Robin talking to them about her experience. </p><p>But when they arrived back home, Zelena instructed her daughter to go inside and wait for her there. </p><p>"So what happened?" She asked her younger sister now that they were alone.</p><p>"You're not mad?"</p><p>"Of course not. It's not my job to get mad at you. That's Mother's job. Besides, I'm assuming this is the first time you went out, so you should be fine as long as you don't make a habit of it. Plus, it would be rather hypocritical of me to get upset with you for doing exactly what I did at your age."</p><p>"Okay... well Dani suggested that we go out, so we did. And then she kissed me."</p><p>"Really? Well did you like it?"</p><p>"Promise you won't tell Mother?"</p><p>"Promise,"</p><p>"I loved it. Well, not the actual kiss, that was gross and full of saliva. But just being close to her like that, it was amazing."</p><p>"Do you have romantic feelings for Danielle?"</p><p>Regina took a deep breath in.</p><p>"I think I do."</p><p> </p><p>"I asked her out on a date the next week, then we were together until high school graduation." Regina explained as she finished her story.</p><p>Emma reached her hand over to place it on top of Regina's from under the table. As soon as they felt one another's touch, they both seemed to be calmer.</p><p>Before anyone knew it, a yawn escaped from Regina's mouth as the night grew later. Mary Margaret was the first to notice,</p><p>"It's almost midnight, Regina, we can end the night here if you're tired,"</p><p>Regina appreciated the fact that the vampires knew how much she needed to sleep, so she simply nodded. </p><p>When the plates were cleared and everyone said goodbye, Emma picked her up and ran her back over to her own house. She even went as far as going to her room and setting her in her bed. </p><p>"Thank you for doing this, Regina,"</p><p>Her girlfriend smiled in response, then pressed their lips together. </p><p>"Goodnight, Emma. I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>funny story about this chapter-</p><p>so i've never been to a bar. i'm not old enough, and i'm way too much of a goody-two-shoes to ever sneak into one. but my mom always told me that she's been sneaking into gay bars since she was 15. so i asked her what her experience was like for this chapter 😂😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emma Swan," her name was called as she walked across the stage. She took her diploma, then shook hands with Principal Blue. </p><p>After everything, Emma had once again graduated high school. </p><p>Most of the time, she hated having to go through all this bullshit all over again. Especially when she had to start out as a freshman. But when she looked into the crowd and saw the eyes of her girlfriend staring back at her, Emma was never more grateful that she attended Storybrooke High this year. </p><p>Neal and Alice had decided to stick around for a bit, so they were sitting next to David and Mary Margaret in the crowd, clapping for Emma. </p><p>After everyone was called, Ruby was the first one to run up to her. </p><p>"It was worth it, wasn't it?" She asked, grinning.</p><p>Of course, Emma knew that she was talking about her girlfriend. </p><p>"It was." She agreed. "Not only 'cause of her, but also because I had my best friend with me this time,"</p><p>"Aw, I didn't know you would get all sentimental on me, Swan," </p><p>The two friends shared a lengthy hug before their families started to walk up to them. As soon as Emma made eye contact with Granny, she bolted. </p><p>Just a little bit away, stood Emma's family waiting for her. She was honestly surprised they wanted to be here, considering how many times they had done this before, but they seemed enthusiastic for her. </p><p>Mary Margaret and David hugged her together, while Neal and Alice congratulated her. Neal had gone through high school a fair amount of times too, but he decided not to be with the Nolan's for this move to Storybrooke. </p><p>"You can go to her," David said, knowing that she wanted to talk to her girlfriend. </p><p>Emma smiled in response, then walked a ways down toward the teachers. </p><p>Regina was sitting with Robin, whom she had invited to watch graduation with her, then get ice cream to celebrate the end of the school year. </p><p>As soon as Regina saw her girlfriend walking over to her near the rest of the teachers, she stood up to give her a hug. </p><p>"Pretty soon, we won't have to hide our relationship," Emma whispered into her ear.</p><p>"Let's wait at least a week or two before any PDA's," Regina teased. "Also, I saw the way you ran as soon as you saw Ruby's grandmother. Is that a rival thing?"</p><p>Emma laughed, but stayed close so she could whisper.</p><p>"I mean there's always some sort of vampire and werewolf rivalry. Hardly anyone really cares about it now, which is why my family is such good friends with Ruby. But her Granny is probably at least 500 years old, and she's stuck with her vampire hate. She doesn't like us, but it's not like she can stop Ruby from being with us. She has a bunch of anti-vampire stuff at her house. According to Ruby, she made a bunch of deals with a few witches a couple hundred years ago and she has potions and stuff like that which can weaken us. So I try to steer clear of her,"</p><p>Before Regina could reply, her focus drifted over to her niece. She hadn't noticed, but Alice had followed Emma over. Instead of saying hi to Regina, she introduced herself to Robin. </p><p>Regina's eyes widened as she noticed Robin blush as they talked.</p><p>"Tell that witch to stay away from her. My niece is off-limits," Regina whisper-yelled. "If witches stay young forever too, I don't want some old-lady flirting with Robin,"</p><p>"But you're okay with a vampire old lady flirting with you?"</p><p>"That's different. I'm 22, if I want to date a vampire who's over 100 years older than me, I can do that. Robin isn't even 17 yet, I don't want her dating a witch decades older than her."</p><p>"You don't need to worry about it too much, Mills," Emma replied with a laugh. "Alice is actually pretty new to the family. She actually only turned 18 this year, so she's just a baby compared to the rest of us,"</p><p>"Oh," Regina was slightly relieved. "I still don't want a witch flirting with my niece,"</p><p>Emma scoffed, then rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Hey, Alice!" She called. "We should get going!"</p><p>Regina sent her a silent thank-you, but her gratitude didn't last long.</p><p>"Can Alice go with us for ice cream?" Robin asked her aunt with hopeful eyes. </p><p>Regina shook her head no immediately. </p><p>"No, I'm sure she wants to catch up with her family."</p><p>Sighing, Robin followed her aunt to her car. </p><p>As they got into the car, Robin let out a sigh. It was a hot day, and she was ready for her ice cream. </p><p>"So will you and Emma be able to be publicly together now that she graduated?" She asked.</p><p>"Funny, Emma asked me the exact same thing; and yes, I do plan on that. But I think it's best we wait a bit so everyone believes that our relationship started after she graduated,"</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes on the road. Robin looked at her phone occasionally, while Regina kept her eyes forward; however, their silence didn't last. </p><p>As soon as Regina was about to park outside the ice cream shop, Robin let out a scream as she saw something outside her window; a bat.</p><p>Really, Emma? Regina thought to herself. She was sure that her girlfriend just wanted to annoy her about calling her and Alice old ladies. But she still wished that she would stop turning into a bat while Robin was with her.</p><p>Robin screamed again, then leaned against her aunt as she looked away. Meanwhile Regina just rolled her eyes at her vampire girlfriend. </p><p>She stepped out of the car, then made a shoo-ing motion towards Emma. Robin was still in the car, looking outside wide-eyed. Of course, the bat decided to he stubborn and fly around Regina's head and land on her shoulder.</p><p>"Emma," Regina said in the quietest voice. "You're scaring Robin. I'll text you later tonight, but I need you to go now,"</p><p>When the bat finally flew off her shoulder, she made another shoo-ing motion. Luckily, Emma listened to her. </p><p>As soon as she flew out of sight, Robin got out of the car.</p><p>"Since when are there so many bats in Storybrooke?" She asked. "And in broad daylight?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Regina replied. "My guess is that they simply like to be obnoxious,"</p><p>She hoped Emma heard that. </p><p>As the two of them made their way to the ice cream shop, Regina smiled as she sat with her niece. While they ate their ice cream, her mind was filled with fond memories of them together.</p><p> </p><p>~2017~</p><p>"Aunty Gina," Robin began. "How did you know that you liked girls?"</p><p>"That's an interesting question, Robin," Regina replied, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I knew I liked girls when I started to develop a crush on Danielle. I wasn't sure if I was making it up or not, but she was my girlfriend for a long time, and I knew I loved her."</p><p>"How did you know that you liked girls different from boys though?"</p><p>"Simple; whenever I had a crush on a boy, it wasn't a real crush. I didn't realize it until much later, though. It was simply the heteronormativity everywhere, so I basically chose random boys and decided that they would be my crush. But I never truly felt anything for them. I didn't feel anything for anyone until Danielle,"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow again as her niece started pacing around the room. Robin ran her hands through her own hair, and adjusted her glasses a few times. Regina opened her mouth to say something, but Robin stormed out of the room before she could. </p><p>From there, she made her way to her bedroom where she sat on her bed. Her eyes darted between the wall and her phone. She felt herself starting to hyperventilate as her heartrate increased. </p><p>When she turned on her phone, it didn't help that she had left off on a page with a bunch of sexuality quizzes. A tear rolled down her cheek as she let out a long sigh. </p><p>"Robin?" Regina asked, knocking at her door. </p><p>"Yeah?" She replied softly.</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>"Sure,"</p><p>Regina opened the door, and immediately sat next to her niece on the bed. She wrapped her arm around her in a half hug. </p><p>"Aunty Gina," Robin started, looking Regina in the eyes.</p><p>"You can tell me anything, Robin,"</p><p>"I think I'm gay,"</p><p>A soft smile crept across Regina's face as she leaned over to wrap both her arms around her. Robin let out a sigh of relief as she felt her aunt's embrace. The two of them hugged for awhile until Robin leaned back. </p><p>"Don't tell Mom about this, okay?"</p><p>"Of course not. I would never out you. You get to come out whenever you're ready, and no one decides that but you,"</p><p>"Thanks,"</p><p>As they hugged again, Regina couldn't help but smile at how much she cared for her niece and wanted her to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>"So..." Robin started as she took a bite into her ice cream. "Don't you think that Alice girl was kinda cute?"</p><p>"I wouldn't go after her if I were you,"</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"Just a gut feeling,"</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Regina got her phone out to text her girlfriend.</p><p>Regina: Please tell me Alice is straight.</p><p>My Savior: nope she's a lesbian lmao. neal's gay too. i think my parents have a tendency to take in gay kids</p><p>Regina: Well damn then. I still want Robin and Alice to stay away from each other.</p><p>My Savior: lol ok</p><p>My Savior: so can we hang out in public this weekend now?</p><p>Regina: No...</p><p>My Savior: whyyyyyyy?</p><p>Regina: Because</p><p>My Savior: cuz why?</p><p>Regina: Because I have something else planned.</p><p>My Savior: ooh, what is it?</p><p>Regina: You'll have to wait and see.</p><p>My Savior: D:</p><p>Chuckling to herself, Regina was satisfied with how things were. She wanted the best for Robin, but she wasn't comfortable with the idea of her dating a witch.</p><p>But that was besides the point; for now, she was looking forward to her plans with Emma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>sorry it's taken me like 800 years to update fhjdskffdskhfdkj</p><p>writer's block is a bitch</p><p>also election stress</p><p>hopefully biden will be the declared winner soon AHHH</p><p>anyway, that's all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Really? You insist on driving?" Emma asked with a playful eyeroll.</p><p>"Yes, Emma, I do. I am aware that you could take us to my desired location in a split second, but it would look rather suspicious if we arrived without a car," Regina replied. </p><p>"Ugh. So there's gonna be people there then?"</p><p>"Technically, yes." She said with a sigh. "We're going to my childhood home. My mother will be there, of course, but I have a smaller house to myself on her property where we will stay."</p><p>"Your mom? Oh god."</p><p>"Yes, my mother. Speaking of, she will expect us to eat dinner with her at least once while we're there. Is there any way that you can consume something other than blood?"</p><p>"I mean, it's possible. You could eat a rock if you wanted to. But if anything other than blood goes down my throat, my body produces this really strong acid type thing-different from human's stomach acid-that destroys the substance and it's really painful,"</p><p>Regina let out a sigh. She took one of her arms off the wheel so she could connect her hand to her girlfriend's. Emma reached over and kissed her cheek,</p><p>"We'll think of an excuse," she whispered into her ear.</p><p>Chills went down Regina's spine as she felt the vibrations of her vampire girlfriend's voice against her body. She resisted the urge to pull over and make out with her then and there. </p><p>But alas, they still had awhile before they arrived. </p><p>Throughout the car ride, Emma leaned over a few times in an attempt to kiss her girlfriend's neck; but she leaned away so she could focus on the road.</p><p>When they arrived, Emma insisted on carrying all of Regina's bags just because she could.</p><p>So Regina lead her up a dirt path which lead to a small, one-bedroom house. Off in the distance, was the bigger house that was owned by her mother. </p><p>Once Regina lead her to the bedroom, Emma set the bags down carefully. </p><p>Before she knew it, Regina pushed her down onto the bed. Emma's mind hadn't quite registered what was happening yet until her girlfriend was practically crawling on top of her. </p><p>By then, she rolled over so she could be on top. She kissed her furiously, allowing her hands to roam all over her body.</p><p>A moan escaped from Regina's mouth as she felt Emma's hands running up and down her body. </p><p>When Emma had moved down a little, and started kissing her neck, Regina couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if Emma bit her with her vampire fangs.</p><p>She knew that she didn't bite humans, but that certainly didn't send away those thoughts of being bitten. </p><p>To distract herself from that, Regina rolled over away from the vampire's mouth.</p><p>"As much as I would like to continue, I brought you out here so we could spend time together in my childhood home."</p><p>Emma let out a sigh, then nodded in agreement.</p><p>Regina stood up, then adjusted her clothes. She took her girlfriend's hand, then dragged her back out the door. </p><p>From there, they walked a short distance to the stables. Regina opened the door, then walked in. </p><p>"Hey there," she greeted her horse. She walked up to it, then placed her hand on its face. </p><p>After spending a few minutes saying hello to her horse, she then placed the reins over its head before leading it outside. </p><p>"Emma," she said to her girlfriend. "This one has been my horse for awhile. But if you'd like, you can get one of the others and we can go riding together,"</p><p>Emma took a few steps back.</p><p>"I don't think that's such a good idea," she said awkwardly. </p><p>"Are you scared of horses or something, Swan?"</p><p>"Quite the opposite, Mills,"</p><p>"They seemed fine around you just now,"</p><p>"Yeah, 'cause I kept my distance. Horses are one of those animals that have like a sixth sense for identifying vampires. And let me tell you, they do not like us,"</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. </p><p>"You're riding with me whether you like it or not. If you're worried what the horse will do, just turn into your little bat-self and then sit on my shoulder while I ride,"</p><p>Emma scoffed, thinking her girlfriend was joking. But her face looked dead serious. </p><p>Regina Mills was not messing around.</p><p>Sighing, Emma admitted defeat before transforming into a bat. Regina gave her a satisfied smile as she felt the bat crawl onto her shoulder. </p><p>Without warning, Regina leaned forward and instructed her horse to start moving. Emma nearly fell off her shoulder, but she managed to stay on by leaning into her girlfriend's neck. </p><p>Regina kept riding until they reached a secluded area on the land, far away from her mother's house and her own smaller house. </p><p>Once they stopped, Emma flew off her shoulder before transforming again. Regina hopped off her horse, then connected her hand to Emma's.</p><p>"Mother would never let me ride too far unsupervised," Regina told her. "Then when I was 15, I decided to stop listening, and I went exploring. I brought my first girlfriend here all the time,"</p><p>"Oh, so did you bring all your girlfriend's here?" Emma asked with a chuckle.</p><p>Regina's cheeks instantly turned red as she thought about what this area meant to her and previous girlfriends. Emma's eyes widened in realization,</p><p>"Did you lose your virginity here?" </p><p>Regina didn't answer. She looked away, and hoped that Emma would drop the subject.</p><p>She did not.</p><p>"Holy shit, you did, didn't you?"</p><p>Regina's cheeks turned red once again,</p><p>"It was the only private area away from the house! She brought sleeping bags and a tent for it. That doesn't change the fact that it's still a private area away from the house for me to come here,"</p><p>Emma laughed, then leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. She kept one hand still holding hers, but she brought her other arm up and wrapped it around her neck. </p><p>As their lips moved in sync, Emma could feel herself wanting more.</p><p>"Which specific spot did you lose your virginity at so I can take you at another spot?" She whispered into her ear. </p><p>Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement,</p><p>"Not quite yet, Miss Swan," she said. "My horse is right there, and it's still the middle of the day. Besides, my mother has demanded that we be at her place in 15 minutes."</p><p>Emma made a pouty face. </p><p>"Fine," she groaned. </p><p>Regina smiled, then climbed back onto her horse. Emma knew the expected drill now, and turned into a bat. She leaned into her girlfriend's neck once again as they were off. </p><p>Once they arrived back at the stables, Emma flew to the ceiling while Regina put her horse back.</p><p>She flew down, about to transform again, before the door swung open.</p><p>"Regina!" Cora Mills said. "What on earth are you doing in here?"</p><p>"I thought I'd come say hi to these guys before meeting with you later,"</p><p>Cora scoffed. Her eyes widened as she saw the bat flying around her daughter,</p><p>"Get the broom!" She shouted. "We cannot have bats here!"</p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. She tilted her head toward the back door, motioning for Emma to fly out. </p><p>"And where is your girlfriend?" Cora asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.</p><p>"She's getting ready to go over to your place,"</p><p>Cora let out a sigh, then walked back out the door and headed to her own house. Regina then walked out of the back door, where Emma was waiting for her. </p><p>"So have you thought of an excuse yet?" Regina asked her. "For not eating?"</p><p>Emma took in a deep breath, then posed dramatically,</p><p>"I have a condition that prevents me from chewing solid foods. It's called vampirius blodreina, and I have this special drink every morning and that's the only thing that can go down my throat,"</p><p>"Did you really just play a twist on words of your species and season 5 Octavia Blake?"</p><p>Emma grinned. She was glad she could make references to The 100 with Regina. She was also glad she could make vampire jokes.</p><p>Regina shook her head as she let out a chortle,</p><p>"I suppose it'll have to do,"</p><p>Emma smiled again, then connected their hands. Together, they walked back to Regina's smaller place. </p><p>Emma stood upside down on the ceiling while her girlfriend changed clothes. Once she was ready, Emma hopped down so they could walk to Cora's together. </p><p>Luckily, it seemed Cora insisted on them having dinner tomorrow instead of tonight, so they could come up with a better excuse before then.</p><p>For now, Cora simply wanted them over so she could grill Emma. </p><p>So the three of them sat awkwardly in the living room for a few moments while Cora gave them a few looks. </p><p>"Emma," she began. "Since you have been dating my daughter for nearly six months now, have you found a career yet? I want someone who can provide for a family to be dating my daughter. Preferably someone who doesn't break arms,"</p><p>"Uh," Emma hesitated. "I wanna be a writer,"</p><p>Cora scoffed,</p><p>"A writer? Well how many books have you sold?"</p><p>Emma's eyes darted between Regina and Cora. She actually hadn't published any of her stories,</p><p>"Well none, really," she admitted, shrugging. </p><p>"Mother!" Regina said, crossing her arms. </p><p>Cora huffed. She always imagined her daughter marrying a rich man. She never had an issue with her sexuality when she came out, but she at least wanted her to marry a rich woman. Preferably one who wanted to have kids with her so they could bring the name forward.</p><p>Emma sat there awkwardly while the two other women glared at each other for a few moments. </p><p>"Regina, you know I only want what's best for you," Cora said to her.</p><p>"Well I would appreciate it if you would stop interrogating my girlfriend,"</p><p>Emma sat there in silence while they continued glaring.</p><p>"You know what, mother?" Regina said. "Emma and I will be heading back now. We'll see you tomorrow,"</p><p>Before she could say anything, Emma felt herself being dragged up and out the door. </p><p>Regina kept their hands together until they got to her place. She then dragged her into the bedroom and sat down on her bed. </p><p>"Sorry about her," Regina said, looking down.</p><p>"It's fine," Emma replied with a shrug. </p><p>"She's a lot,"</p><p>Emma chuckled, then sat down next to her. She kissed her shoulder, then wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>"I'm okay with a lot. As long as I get to be with you,"</p><p>Regina's heart melted at her girlfriend's words.</p><p>"I love you,"</p><p>"I love you too,"</p><p>Regina grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. She connected their lips, and allowed her hands to roam all over her girlfriend's body.</p><p>Emma's heart skipped a beat. She deepened the kiss, running her hands through Regina's hair. </p><p>As their lips moved in sync, Emma knew she wanted more. Sure, she had restrained from sex for the past six months because she had closed off her heart for over a century, but she was in love with Regina now. She wanted her. All of her.</p><p>So she took no time at all to reach underneath her shirt and pull it over her head. Her hands desperately reached for her bra, unclasping it. </p><p>"Emma," Regina said between kisses. </p><p>Emma ignored her, and started to remove her own clothing. Once her shirt was off, she reconnected their lips immediately and roamed her hands over her girlfriend's chest.</p><p>"Emma, wait," Regina finally said, stepping back.</p><p>"What?" Emma whined.</p><p>"We can't, right?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We can't sleep together because you're a vampire. Isn't that why? Because your strength could hurt me?"</p><p>Emma shook her head no,</p><p>"Oh please, I've slept with plenty of human girls as a vampire. I know how to be gentle. You'll be fine," she said, then leaned in closer. "If you want to anyway... do you?"</p><p>"Yes," </p><p>They both grinned at each other as the rest of their clothes were soon discarded. </p><p>They reconnected their lips one last time before Emma climbed on top of her. </p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>two things:</p><p>one: holy shit i have never felt more relief in the past four years</p><p>anyway, i can finally say i'm an american and no longer be embarrassed lmao</p><p>i'm so excited for vp kamala harris! :D</p><p>and i'm so happy we voted that racist orange with a nest on his head out</p><p>and two: yep there's no smut, deal with it lol</p><p>ik it prolly disappointed a lot of people, but i'm not writing smut cuz i don't feel like it. also i'm not very good at writing it haha</p><p>oki that's all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina woke up from one of the best nights of her life. She knew Emma didn't sleep, but she was pleased to see her girlfriend way laying right beside her in bed. She rolled over and placed a soft kiss on her mouth.</p><p>"You're awake," Emma greeted her, moaning into the kiss.</p><p>"Were you there the whole night?"</p><p>"Well I was planning on stretching my legs for a bit, but you seemed comfortable using me as your personal pillow. So yes, I have been here for the last eight hours, playing games on my phone with the brightness at the lowest setting. Thank goodness for the extension cord,"</p><p>Regina scoffed, then kissed her again.</p><p>"You know you can move, right?" She said, stifling a laugh. "I don't want you to have to be uncomfortable for eight hours while I'm asleep,"</p><p>"I wasn't uncomfortable,"</p><p>Of course, that was a lie. Regina moved a lot in her sleep, but the only consistent thing was using Emma as a pillow. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable position to be in, but she didn't dare tell her that. </p><p>Emma sat up, then grabbed her clothes and put her shirt on. </p><p>"I must admit," Regina began. "Sex with a vampire was much better than sex with humans,"</p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow in amusement, then leaned back down next to her so she could whisper in her ear.</p><p>"It's cute that you think I'm good at that just 'cause I'm a vampire. Nope, that was all me,"</p><p>Regina scoffed. She knew Emma had only done it once when she was a human. She remembered hearing the story of how she was turned right after she lost her virginity. So she knew damn well some of it had to do with her being a vampire. </p><p>She grabbed her arm, and gave it a little tug. </p><p>"Why don't you show me again?"</p><p>"Show you what?"</p><p>"Just how good you are in bed, my vampire,"</p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow at the new nickname, but she was more turned on than anything. So once again, her shirt was on the floor, and she was on top of her girlfriend.</p><p>As Regina stared at her naked body, Emma raised her eyebrows in amusement. Regina was whipped and unashamed.</p><p>Emma placed a kiss on her girlfriend's neck, then whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Y'know, I'm pretty confident about all this," she said, gesturing to the space between them.</p><p>"You should be."</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, they were finally dressed again. Emma looked pleased with herself. </p><p>"So what now?" She asked.</p><p>"In case you forgot, dear, I actually do need to eat to survive. So I'm going to have some breakfast,"</p><p>Regina stood up, then walked to the kitchen. She cracked an egg against the counter as she felt Emma kissing her neck from behind her. </p><p>"Emma," Regina began, looking behind her. "I have a question for you,"</p><p>"Okay," she replied with a shrug. "Ask away,"</p><p>After she got the eggs on the stove, she turned around to face her girlfriend.</p><p>"All those nights ago, when we almost did it right when we first got together; you had said you didn't want to. After you told me that you were a vampire, I assumed that was the reason. But since you clearly can sleep with humans, what was the real reason then?"</p><p>Emma took in a deep breath. She was really hoping Regina wouldn't want to know that, because she didn't want to tell her the truth. But then again, she did deserve to know. Plus, Emma told her she could ask.</p><p>"Alright," she began. "Y'know how I told you that I've only ever loved two people in a romantic way, right? You and Lily. Well after Lily turned about to be an annoying dragon bitch, I told myself I would never love anyone like that ever again. When I was turned, I fell into a sort of depression; my parents thought it was because I missed being a human, but it was because of what Lily did."</p><p>She took another deep breath before continuing on,</p><p>"You see, my parents didn't know that Lily and I were like, 'together' together. It was 1912, and practically unheard of. They thought we were just really good friends, and didn't know why I was so upset. When I started writing, which was two years after I was turned, I based characters off of her. Characters who the main character loved, then crushed their heart. When my parents read my stories, that's when they knew,"</p><p>Regina wasn't quite sure where she was going with this, but she nodded for her to continue.</p><p>"So anyway," Emma continued. "They were cool with it. They encouraged me to go out and meet girls, but I didn't want to. For decades, I just slept around with girls. My parents didn't like it, but it wasn't like they could stop me. 30 years ago, Mary Margaret met Ruby. She found out that she was bisexual, and was hoping that her and I could be together. Of course, Ruby and I are only friends. I love her to death, but she's like a sister to me. So I continued sleeping around with girls for decades, until I met you,"</p><p>Regina raised her eyebrows,</p><p>"Why was I any different from all the girls you slept with for over a century?"</p><p>"When I first saw you; the goal wasn't any different. I just found you really attractive, and I wanted to sleep with you. For the past hundred years, I had a whole system; I would sleep with a girl, maybe even more than once, then leave. I wasn't planning on it going any different. But then I realized that I had real, genuine feelings for you. That scared the hell out of me, 'cause I didn't want to like anyone. But then I decided to explore those feelings, and then I fell in love with you,"</p><p>Regina couldn't help but feel hurt at her explanation. When Emma had flirted with her all those times, she really just wanted sex. </p><p>And now she had given it to her.</p><p>Sure, Emma said she fell in love with her, but what if she really hadn't? Maybe being alive for 126 years got boring, so she went to such great lengths to get Regina to sleep with her. </p><p>"Regina?" She asked, placing her hand on her arm. She instantly flinched at her touch. </p><p>"I can't believe you,"</p><p>She had never sounded so cold before. </p><p>"What?" Emma asked, feeling confused.</p><p>"You got what you've wanted for the past eight months. Was it fun to drag out the game? Are you just gonna leave now?"</p><p>"Regina!" Emma was clearly frustrated. "Of course I'm not going to leave! Why the hell would I tell you I love you if I didn't mean it? Why would I expose the existence of vampires if I didn't love you? You can't be serious right now,"</p><p>"You don't think I'm serious? I had feelings for you! Real genuine ones before we even kissed for the first time! I risked my whole career for you because I had feelings for you! I thought you had feelings for me too, otherwise you wouldn't have been flirting or letting me read your stories. But now I'm learning that none of that was real!"</p><p>"It was! I let you read my fanfictions, and I don't let anyone read those!"</p><p>"You let thousands of people on the internet read them,"</p><p>"That's different and we both know that. I may not have realized it until that night I left you high and dry that night, but I wouldn't have let you read my fics if I didn't have feelings for you,"</p><p>"Alright, so it just eventually became real then. How long was it all just an act to get me to sleep with you? How long were you playing with my feelings just like you played with the feelings of other girls over the past hundred years?"</p><p>"I-" she was cut off.</p><p>"I can't even look at you right now, Emma Swan." Regina said with a glare. "Just go away. Go turn into a bat and fly off somewhere, I don't care! Just leave me alone."</p><p>"Regina, I-"</p><p>"Don't!"</p><p>Emma knew there was no getting out of this, so she walked out the front door. As a tear fell down her cheek, she turned into a bat. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, so she flew around aimlessly.</p><p>Eventually, she made her way to the woods by Cora's house. She flew up near the top of a tree, and perched herself upside down. </p><p>She knew she fucked up. Bad.</p><p>Normally, she would call Ruby to figure out how to fix things; but her phone was still inside and she was sure that Regina still didn't want to see her right now. </p><p>So she flew off the tree, then flew a fair distance until she was well off their property.</p><p>Talking to her family in person would be better, and she could do it quickly. </p><p>So as soon as she was far enough, she transformed back before running as quickly as she could.</p><p>In around 10 minutes, she was back in Storybrooke. She ran to her house, then walked in.</p><p>Luckily, Ruby was there with her parents.</p><p>"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. "I thought you were with Regina,"</p><p>Instead of replying, Emma finally let her built-up tears come out. As the tears fell down her face, David, Ruby, and Mary Margaret instantly got up and surrounded her in a hug.</p><p>"Emma, what happened?" Her mother asked. </p><p>She took a deep breath in, then sat down.</p><p>"I messed up," she admitted. </p><p>Ruby sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her in a half hug.</p><p>Emma looked up sadly. </p><p>"Ruby, can we go outside?" </p><p>She loved her parents, but she didn't want to discuss her sex life with them. They knew she was sexually active, but everyone agreed it was best for them not to discuss that topic with each other. </p><p>Ruby nodded, then the two of them walked out the door where Emma broke down again. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>Taking in another deep breath, a few more tears fell down her cheeks.</p><p>"So uh, y'know how I had been holding off on sleeping with her?" She started. Ruby nodded in response, then nodded for her to continue. "Well uh, we finally did it last night. And again this morning. It was great, but she asked me why I didn't do it with her earlier,"</p><p>"I thought she knew it was 'cause you wanted to wait?"</p><p>"That's what I told her six months ago. Now, she just assumed it was 'cause I'm a vampire and she thought I would somehow hurt her or something. But then when she learned that vampires and humans could have sex, she wanted to know why I waited so long."</p><p>"What did you tell her?"</p><p>"The truth. I told her that originally, all I wanted to do was sleep with her because that's what I had been doing for the past century. But then I grew feelings, and now I'm in love with her." Emma explained. "Then she got mad, and thought that I would still leave her now that we had done it. When I said I wouldn't, and I loved her, she said she didn't know what was real. So she told me to go,"</p><p>"Emma, you're an idiot," </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Ruby sighed, then wiped a tear off from her friend's cheek. </p><p>"You need to go back to her. When you left, you did exactly what she feared would happen. So you need to go back, and tell her that you're in this for the long-run."</p><p>Emma took in a deep breath, then wrapped her arms around her in a hug.</p><p>"You're right,"</p><p>Ruby hugged her back, then shoved her off.</p><p>"Go get your girl!"</p><p>Chuckling, Emma nodded before running again. </p><p>This time, she ran even faster than she had before. She needed to get back to Regina as soon as she could.</p><p>She swung the door open, nearly tearing it off its hinges, then ran inside. Her girlfriend wasn't in the kitchen or the front room, so she ran to the bedroom.</p><p>Luckily, Regina was laying in fetal position on the bed. She was crying so hard, she didn't even notice her girlfriend enter the room.</p><p>"Regina," Emma said, startling her.</p><p>She didn't reply, so Emma sat next to her on the bed. She stroked her back a few times before speaking.</p><p>"Regina, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for leaving just now; but you know what? I'm not sorry for going after you like I did,"</p><p>Regina rolled over so she wouldn't have to face her. That was about the dumbest apology she ever heard.</p><p>Nonetheless, Emma continued on.</p><p>"I'm not sorry that I've slept around for over a century. I'm not sorry that I've only loved two people this much. I'm not sorry for flirting with you just to try to get in your pants," she took a deep breath. "I'm not sorry for any of those things. If they didn't happen, I wouldn't have the chance to fall in love with you like this. Sure, the attraction may have started out with me being a horny and bored vampire; but you, Regina, are the love of my life."</p><p>She finally rolled over and made eye contact with her girlfriend.</p><p>Emma broke a smile, then started talking again.</p><p>"I love you so much. And I wouldn't do anything differently. I love you, Regina Mills,"</p><p>Regina then sat up, then got up from the bed. </p><p>Emma cursed under her breath as she thought her girlfriend was leaving the room. She messed up again.</p><p>Instead, Regina practically lunged at her. She crashed their lips together desperately before crawling onto her lap.</p><p>"So am I forgiven then?" Emma asked with a grin.</p><p>Regina kissed her again in response. </p><p>"Took you long enough, Swan,"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. But hey, at least I'm here now,"</p><p>Regina scoffed, then brought their lips together again. </p><p>No matter what happened, she would always love her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>HEY!</p><p>random but: i want more friends in this fandom lmao</p><p>so follow me on twitter @ /sooper_gorl</p><p>or insta @/sooper_gorl and @/superswanqueen and @/oopsitsswanqueen</p><p>oki that's all pls be my friend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emmaaaaaaaaa!" Regina shouted at the top of her lungs. </p><p>"Yeah?" She replied, running to her in an instant.</p><p>"Care to explain how your witch cousin got herself invited to my niece's 17th birthday party?"</p><p>Emma shrugged,</p><p>"I dunno, probably because Robin and Alice have been hanging out a lot lately,"</p><p>Regina's nostrils flared. For the past few weeks, Robin had been going on and on about her new friend who Regina just knew she had a crush on.</p><p>Of course, she wanted her niece to be happy and everything, but she would rather Robin date a human. </p><p>Her main reasoning for her disapproval was because she didn't want Robin to get stirred up with everything magical. When Regina had found out about Emma, she learned about what other dangerous stuff was out there. Of course, the Nolan's were safe; but Emma had told her that there were always some witches trying to hunt them down. Then again, nothing had been like that night she was turned, but that didn't change the fact that witches would still occasionally hunt them down.</p><p>Regina loved Emma, so she wouldn't let the fact that witches hunted them get in the way of their relationship. She was 22 years old, so she knew what she was getting herself into. </p><p>But Robin was still a child, and Regina didn't want her to be involved with all this magical shit. Especially since her crush was a witch. If the two of them spent a lot of time together, she knew that Robin could be at risk of getting hurt. Regina may be fine taking the risk of getting hurt for herself, but there was no way in hell she would let her niece risk herself getting hurt.</p><p>Plus, even if Alice didn't involve her with magic, that would mean that she would be lying to Robin. And she deserved so much better than being lied to.</p><p>So Regina thought it would be best if the two of them wouldn't date at all; she didn't want her niece in danger, and she didn't want her lied to either.</p><p>Unfortunately, it wasn't like she could actually tell Robin any of this. So she would have to deal with the fact that Alice would be showing up to Robin's 17th birthday party. </p><p>"Regina," Emma said, noticing her girlfriend's nose wrinkling. "She'll be fine. Alice is the only good witch in the world; so if she's gonna date a witch, it might as well be her."</p><p>Regina let out a sigh. There wasn't much she could do at this point other than accept it. She half-wished that Zelena knew everything too so she could be the one to ensure Robin's safety as her mother. </p><p>As soon as she got ready, she walked to the car with her girlfriend. She got in the driver's seat, then the two of them made their way across town. </p><p>When they arrived at Zelena's house, Regina carried in Robin's present as they walked in. Emma followed closely behind. </p><p>Much to Regina's dismay, Alice had already arrived. She was hanging out with Robin and her friends in the living room. </p><p>Zelena motioned for the two of them to join her in the kitchen. After Regina set down the present, the two of them walked over together. Zelena poured a glass of wine for herself, then one for her sister.</p><p>"Would you like one, Emma?" </p><p>She shook her head no. If she could drink alcohol, she would. But alas, she could not.</p><p>After she finished her glass, Zelena went to the back of the kitchen to prepare the cake. It was white, with green on the edges with a bow and arrow design on it. The words 'Happy 17th Birthday Robin!!' were written on the center.</p><p>Zelena then got two candles, one was the number 1 whilst the other was the number 7, then placed them on the cake. </p><p>After lighting them, she carefully walked the cake to the other room. After setting it down in front of her daughter, she commenced the singing of the birthday song.</p><p>Robin's cheeks turned beet red as everyone joined in, so she took no time waiting to blow out the candles.</p><p>When she finished, the group of girls around her started clapping. Zelena took the cake back, then started cutting up pieces. </p><p>Emma definitely got a few weird looks for declining a piece of cake, but it didn't bother her. </p><p>"Hey, Emma," Regina said, walking up to her. "I haven't seen Robin since we sang Happy Birthday to her. Have you seen her?"</p><p>Emma shook her head no. Regina sighed, then went over to her sister and asked her the same thing.</p><p>"I saw her go into her own room with one of her little blonde friends awhile ago. Honestly, I'm not surprised she's practically bailing on her own party,"</p><p>Regina scowled. This was not going well for her. </p><p>So she waved to her sister, then practically stormed down the halls to her niece's bedroom. She might end up embarrassing herself or Robin, but it would be worth it if it kept her safe. </p><p>Preparing herself for all the possibilities, Regina swung the door open. </p><p>Alice and Robin were sitting side by side on her bed, with Robin's laptop between the two of them. The earbuds were connected to the laptop, so they each had one in each ear.</p><p>"Aunt Regina?" Robin asked. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Just checking on you," she replied, silently letting out a sigh of relief. </p><p>Alice sensed the exchange between the two of them, then hopped off from her bed.</p><p>"I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room. </p><p>If there was one good thing about Alice being a witch, it was the fact that she was really, really good at reading people. </p><p>Robin then motioned for her aunt to sit next to her. She closed the laptop, then turned to face her. </p><p>"So you're really liking Alice, aren't you?" Regina asked, trying so hard not to narrow her eyes.</p><p>Meanwhile, Robin's eyes grew wider as she adjusted herself so she was sitting on her knees. A big smile grew across her face as she nodded her head.</p><p>"What happened?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"We kissed!" Robin replied with a squeal. "My social battery was starting to drain, but I also wanted some alone time with her. So I brought her in here, and showed her some cat videos on YouTube. I asked what she thought of them, then she just kissed me!"</p><p>At this point, she was practically bouncing up and down. </p><p>"I've liked her ever since we hung out at the library together, but this means she likes me too! After the kiss, we went back to the cat videos, but I really really really like her! She's just a nice person in general, but everything about her is just- agh!" Robin said with another squeal. "I love how interesting she is. She's into a lot of really cool stuff, and she's super quirky!"</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow,</p><p>"She hasn't told you anything about herself that's too out of the ordinary, right?"</p><p>"No...?" She replied. "What do you mean by that though?"</p><p>"Nothing, just seeing something,"</p><p>"Alright then,"</p><p>Robin was a little confused but she shrugged it off. </p><p>"Anyway, I'm gonna ask if she wants to go on a date with me tomorrow,"</p><p>Regina let out a sigh as she saw her niece's smile.</p><p>"That's wonderful," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm glad she makes you happy,"</p><p>"Me too!"</p><p>At that moment, the door opened once again as Alice's head peered around the corner. </p><p>Regina knew that they wanted to be together, so she got off the bed, then left the room after waving goodbye. </p><p>From there, she made her way back to Emma. Her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her in embrace, then placed a quick kiss on her lips.</p><p>"So what happened?"</p><p>Regina let out another sigh,</p><p>"It appears the two of them are on their way to becoming a couple. Robin told me that they kissed today,"</p><p>"And you didn't murder my cousin?"</p><p>"First of all, you haven't told me how to kill a witch, so no. Second of all, I can see how happy Robin is with her. It doesn't seem like she's told her anything yet, but I can see the joy in Robin's eyes when she talks about her,"</p><p>"So you approve of them then?"</p><p>"Not necessarily. I don't like it, but I don't want to stand in the way of my niece's happiness. But if any dangerous witches come to Storybrooke, I demand that Alice stop seeing her. I will not allow her to be in danger from anything of magical sorts,"</p><p>"That's fair, but what about us then?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"If any other witches come here, you'll be in danger too."</p><p>"I know that, but it's different. You're nearly 127 years old, I trust that you can handle things. But you said that Alice is only 18. You clearly have way more experience dealing with bad witches than she does,"</p><p>"True,"</p><p> </p><p>As the party came to a close, Emma and Regina got ready to leave as they walked to the car. </p><p>Emma instantly brought their lips together, wanting to kiss her longer. But they were in a crowded driveway, and they couldn't hold up traffic.</p><p>"Y'know," Regina began. "If your cousin is anything like you, I think Robin's gonna be fine. But if she breaks her heart, I will make her wish she ever existed."</p><p>"That's fair,"</p><p>Feeling a little bit better about things, Regina gave her girlfriend another quick kiss. It seemed that everything would be okay. Hopefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>i have a question for y'all</p><p>after i finish this story, would you guys like another story that's basically this one but from madarcher's point of view?</p><p>it would start out with them meeting at graduation, then go from there. they would get their own adventure too so it's not just a repeat of this one</p><p>anyway, lemme know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Emma finished her hunt, she wiped her mouth free of blood as her fangs retracted. </p><p>She ran back to her own home so she could change into something she wasn't wearing while running through the forest to drink blood.</p><p>Once dressed, she turned into a bat so she could make it across town without making a scene.</p><p>Normally, Emma had no problem simply running over to her girlfriend's house using her speed. She would usually go at night, so hardly anyone would be out to see it. And if anyone did catch a blur of her running, they would assume it was a trick of the lighting or something.</p><p>But tonight, people were out partying on the streets. So Emma wouldn't be able to get away with it tonight.</p><p>So instead, she flew across town as a bat. </p><p>Once she arrived at Regina's house, she transformed back before knocking on the door. When the door swung open, Regina quickly wrapped her arms around her before bringing their lips together.</p><p>As Emma started to moan into the kiss, Regina pulled back. </p><p>"I know blood is the only thing you can consume, but can't there be like a vampire mouth wash? You still have a lot of blood in your mouth,"</p><p>Emma sighed,</p><p>"Sorry,"</p><p>Regina chuckled, then gave her a closed-mouth kiss.</p><p>"I guess I'll just have to get used to it,"</p><p>Emma took a step back,</p><p>"Get used to it, as in kissing me after a hunt? Or something else?"</p><p>"I'm not sure what else there could be, dear,"</p><p>Emma opened her mouth, but she stopped herself when she saw the twinkling glow in her girlfriend's eyes. </p><p>Instead, she shrugged off her suspicions before joining her on the couch. </p><p>Regina turned the lights off, then turned the TV on. As a random movie started playing, she raised an eyebrow at Emma. She then sat closer to her before placing a soft kiss on her neck.</p><p>As Emma realized what was happening, a smirk grew on her face.</p><p>They wouldn't be watching that movie tonight.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Robin drove over to her aunt's house after Emma left. Ever since Zelena gave her a car for her birthday a few days before, she had taken the liberty to drive pretty much everywhere. </p><p>"Aunt Regina!" She called, knocking on the front door.</p><p>Luckily, Regina heard her and answered straight away. </p><p>"Robin, what are you doing here?"</p><p>She hadn't texted her to inform her that she was coming over.</p><p>"I was wondering if we could get ice cream together, then you give me some relationship advice because Alice and I have our first date tomorrow; AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!"</p><p>Regina let out a chortle, then went to get herself ready.</p><p>"Sure," she said, nodding.</p><p>Robin let out a sigh of relief, then waited while her aunt got ready.</p><p>Once she walked back to the front door, the two of them made their way to Robin's car where she drove them to the ice cream shop.</p><p>As soon as they got their ice cream and sat down, Robin took no time to start asking questions.</p><p>"So you've been in a relationship for seven months now, and it seems to be going well. So how do you do it? Alice and I have hung out before, but I'm not sure how to make our date any different from when we were just hanging out as friends,"</p><p>"Well," Regina began, unsure what quite to tell her. "I suppose the best advice I can give you, is to think about what you would like to see on the date. Once you have that answer, make it happen."</p><p>Robin thought about it for a minute, then smiled when she imagined their date.</p><p>"How are things between you and Emma by the way?" She asked curiously.</p><p>Regina hesitated. She was about to tell her that everything was fine, but Robin recognized her look.</p><p>"What's happening?" She asked.</p><p>"It's nothing you would understand,"</p><p>Well at least that technically wasn't a lie.</p><p>"Try me," Robin challenged.</p><p>"You're a child, you wouldn't understand,"</p><p>"I'm not a child. I'll be an adult in less than a year now. So what's going on?"</p><p>Regina let out a sigh. She couldn't exactly tell Robin everything on her mind, but she could probably do it while leaving out the vampire bits.</p><p>"Alright," she agreed. "Emma is different. I don't mean that in a way anyone describes their significant other, I mean that in a way that she is literally different from everyone else. And we can still be in a relationship while she's this way and I'm not, but it won't work out long term. She doesn't seem too worried about it, but it's been on my mind lately,"</p><p>"Is there any way she can change then?"</p><p>"No, there isn't. It is possible for me to be like her, but I would have to give up apart of who I am."</p><p>"How exactly is she different? Is it like a religious thing?" Robin asked as her eyes widened. "Is she in a cult?!"</p><p>"No," Regina replied, chuckling. "It's not like that. I can't really explain the details of it, but it's something that has been a big deal in our relationship,"</p><p>"Oh... well do you want to be like her?"</p><p>Regina thought for a minute,</p><p>"Yes," she replied honestly. "I do."</p><p>"Well then problem solved,"</p><p>"Not exactly. I don't think Emma would want me to be like her. It's something that changed her life forever, and I'm not sure if she wants that for me. If her and I weren't together, I would want to stay how I am; but since we are, I think I want to be like her,"</p><p>"Have you talked to her about it?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Well you should talk to her about it then,"</p><p>Regina took in a deep breath. Her niece was right. </p><p>At the same time, she wasn't sure how Emma would reply, but it was still something that Regina needed to talk to her about.</p><p>As the two of them finished, Regina got her phone out to text her girlfriend.</p><p>Regina: Are you coming over tonight?</p><p>My Savior: sure. do you wanna watch a movie like we did last night, or actually watch a movie for real? i'm fine with either</p><p>Regina: Actually, I was hoping we could talk.</p><p>My Savior: alrighty then</p><p>Now that that was out of the way, all she had to do was prepare herself.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, as expected, Emma came right over.</p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked. "And no, I don't have any blood in my mouth tonight,"</p><p>Regina chortled, then leaned over to kiss her girlfriend. She took her hand, then led her to the living room. From there, they sat down across from each other.</p><p>Regina wasn't quite sure how to get right to the point, so she just decided to start with the general topic.</p><p>"Do you ever wish you weren't turned?" </p><p>Emma raised her eyebrows,</p><p>"I wasn't really expecting that question, but okay," she said, thinking about it. "I used to. I was really angry with Mary Margaret for the first decade. I knew she only did it to save my life, but that didn't change the fact that she took away any chance I had at growing up completely and living a normal life,"</p><p>"What changed then?"</p><p>"I realized it was kinda nice to basically have superpowers. Sometimes I am still bitter that I can't eat though, because I really loved food,"</p><p>"If you could go back to 1912, and live a normal human life, would you?"</p><p>"No," she replied, laughing. "I would end up out-aging my parents, plus I would've spent my whole life constantly shamed for liking girls. It's a lot better here. And being immortal does have its perks,"</p><p>Regina took a deep breath in. It was now or never,</p><p>"Would you ever turn anyone else into a vampire?"</p><p>"Why do you ask-" she started, but stopped herself as the realization hit her. "Oh..."</p><p>Regina scooted closer to her, then placed another kiss on her lips.</p><p>"Y-you want me to turn you?" Emma asked, positioning herself away from her. As much as she loved kissing her girlfriend, she wanted to talk about this.</p><p>Instead of replying, Regina simply nodded. She tossed her hair over her shoulders, then pulled down on the collar of her shirt, exposing her neck.</p><p>She tilted her head to the side, then wrapped her arms around Emma. She leaned over so her mouth was right by her ear.</p><p>"Bite me,"</p><p>Acting on impulse, Emma turned her head so she could place her lips on her girlfriend's neck. </p><p>She allowed her heightened senses to take over, smelling the blood flowing through her.</p><p>Almost instantly, her fangs came out. </p><p>All she had to do was bite.</p><p>She stepped back, taking a glance at Regina. </p><p>"Bite me," she repeated.</p><p>So Emma leaned in again, pressing her mouth against her neck. </p><p>Just as she opened her mouth to bite against her skin, rational thoughts finally started flowing through her head.</p><p>"No," she said, stepping back completely. "I'm not going to change you,"</p><p>At this point, Regina had tears pooling up in her eyes. </p><p>Emma took in a deep breath as she felt her fangs retract.</p><p>"I'm not going to change you," she repeated. "I can't do it,"</p><p>"I want you to change me, Emma."</p><p>"I know you think you do, but you might end up resenting me the way I resented Mary Margaret for 10 years,"</p><p>"No I won't. You didn't choose to be a vampire. But I am; I want to be like you,"</p><p>"Vampires are always hunted by witches. You'll be in a lot of danger if I turn you,"</p><p>"So? I can take the risk. Besides, I trust you,"</p><p>"You don't get it, their magic could kill you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you,"</p><p>"I'm already four years older than you. What's gonna happen when I'm 30 and you're still 18?"</p><p>"I don't know, but we'll figure something out,"</p><p>"I already have. Turn me into a vampire,"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Regina, but I can't; not yet,"</p><p>"When then?"</p><p>"I'm not sure,"</p><p>Regina let out a disappointed sigh. </p><p>She didn't get what she wanted, but there was some good news too.</p><p>Eventually, no one knew when; but eventually, Emma would turn her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready, Emma?"</p><p>"Ready for what?"</p><p>"Our first public outing,"</p><p>Despite their disagreements about turning Regina, it hadn't affected their relationship.</p><p>When Robin had asked her aunt what had happened, she told her the truth; that Emma didn't want her to change, at least not yet.</p><p>The topic wasn't brought up again. (Robin still had suspicions that Emma was part of a cult).</p><p>"We're doing that today?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Of course, dear," Regina replied. "It's been long enough since you graduated,"</p><p>"Alrighty then,"</p><p>They had talked about this for awhile, but Emma didn't know it was actually happening.</p><p>Regina had suggested they go to Granny's, but Emma shot down that idea after she reminded her of that woman's extreme hatred for vampires.</p><p>Plus, they couldn't go somewhere where they could eat. So Regina came up with the idea of going on a walk by the ship docks, then maybe going down to the beach.</p><p>After seeing that her girlfriend was ready, Emma used her speed to change into something presentable for a first date.</p><p>Once she returned, Regina was already on her way to the car. From there, she drove them to the ship docks.</p><p>"We can do this," Emma reassured her.</p><p>Regina took in a deep breath, then nodded.</p><p>They got out of the car, then connected their hands. Together, they made their way to the ship docks.</p><p>Because they were only four years apart biologically, it didn't look too weird to see that at first. But pretty soon, people were recognizing them as Ms. Mills and Emma Swan.</p><p>"Swan!" Killian Jones shouted, recognizing the blonde. "And Ms. Mills..?"</p><p>"Hi, Killian," Emma said softly, keeping her hand attached to Regina's.</p><p>"What's going on?" He asked.</p><p>"We're on a date," Emma answered, sounding confident.</p><p>"A date?"</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Jones, we are on a date," Regina said, giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze.</p><p>He gave them a strange look, shrugged, then walked off.</p><p>Regina sighed in relief as the two of them walked along.</p><p>A few more people gave them weird looks, but they ignored them all the way to the beach.</p><p>"So," Emma began. "Since this is our first date and all, we should probably talk about first date stuff in case anyone overhears us,"</p><p>"You're right," she replied as she nodded in agreement.</p><p>They found a good spot to sit on the beach (luckily it was in the shade; the sun was already starting to hurt Emma's pale skin).</p><p>After laying the towel down on the sand, Emma pulled her shirt over her shoulders and set it down next to her. Despite the fact that she was sensitive to the sun, that wouldn't stop her from wearing a bikini at the beach.</p><p>Regina smiled at her, then connected their hands once again.</p><p>Their relationship definitely started off out of the ordinary, but that didn't matter to her. She was in love.</p><p>As they continued to lay there together, Regina took a deep breath in as she thought about the last time she was in love.</p><p>~2017~</p><p>"Regina..." Zelena said, sitting down next to her sister. "There's something you need to know, about Robin,"</p><p>"What did your daughter do?"</p><p>"Not Robin Mills. Robin Locksley, your girlfriend,"</p><p>A sly smile crept upon Regina's face. Her and Robin had been together for a few months, but she was already head over heals in love. They were just perfect for each other.</p><p>The two of them had met right before Regina graduated high school, and they happened to be going to the same college. </p><p>At their graduation, Robin asked her out. So now they had been happily dating for almost a year.</p><p>Although her girlfriend never quite got along with her niece. Regina suspected that it was because they shared the same name, and her niece was simply jealous.</p><p>"So what about her then?" Regina asked. </p><p>Zelena took in a deep breath, </p><p>"I hate the fact that you had to find out like this, but you were going to find out one way or another..."</p><p>"Just spit it out, Zelena,"</p><p>She was feeling irritated at this point. So her sister took in another deep breath,</p><p>"She was seen publicly making out with her ex, Marian,"</p><p>"What? No, you're wrong."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Regina..." She said quietly. "There was a party last night, and a lot of people took pictures and videos and posted them."</p><p>"Let me see that!"</p><p>Sighing, Zelena took her phone out and pulled up Instagram. She searched for a few people she followed in the area that happened to be going to the same college as her younger sister. She then faced the phone toward Regina as the Instagram stories started to play.</p><p>At first, it was just videos of people dancing and having fun. But as the stories went on, Regina recognized a few people.</p><p>Her girlfriend was seen dancing with Marian, and they seemed to be getting a little close and touchy with one another. At first glance, it looked pretty harmless.</p><p>In the next story, they were even closer. Then, they were kissing. </p><p>It started out with just a peck, but then they were full-blown making out on camera. Then Marian grabbed her hand and led her to another room, where there were no people filming and posting. </p><p>Regina opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't get any words out. She felt tears forming in her eyes as anger was filling inside her. </p><p>Without saying anything, she stormed out of her dorm room then walked down the hall where she knew her girlfriend was. She heard Zelena calling after her, but she ignored her sister's voice.</p><p>Luckily, she was only a few rooms down. So Regina opened the door, and met her girlfriend's eyes with a cold, black, stare.</p><p>"Regina!" She said, going in for a kiss. </p><p>Thankfully, no one else was nearby to witness this. It was not pretty.</p><p>Instead of returning her girlfriend's kiss, Regina slapped her hard across the face. </p><p>"Regina, I-" she started, but was cut off.</p><p>"Fuck you, Robin. I saw the videos of you and Marian!"</p><p>The color drained from her face as she realized she'd been caught. Regina finally let a few tears fall from her face as Robin stood there with her jaw open.</p><p>"You have to let me explain, it was just a stupid mistake! You're the one I love, Regina,"</p><p>"If you loved me, you wouldn't cheat on me. Go fuck yourself, Robin. We're done,"</p><p>As her now ex-girlfriend called her name a few times, Regina sprinted back to her own dorm room where her sister was still waiting for her. </p><p>She sat back down on the bed where she started sobbing uncontrollably. Zelena instantly pulled her into a hug, wishing she could protect her sister from all the harm in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Now as Regina looked at her girlfriend, she knew she wouldn't be hurt again. Emma wasn't like that. </p><p>She had trusted her with her biggest secret, and proven how much they belonged together. </p><p>Regina only wished that she could stop aging too, so she wouldn't become even more older than her. </p><p>Emma looked over at Regina, who had just finished putting her swimsuit on. She took her hand, then led her towards the water. </p><p>"What about your skin?" Regina asked, knowing that the hot sun today would probably even give her olive skin a burn.</p><p>"Don't worry about it," she replied, grinning. "I'll only be here for a few minutes, then we can go back into the shade."</p><p>"Alright then, I suppose,"</p><p>"Good. Now I'm going to race you to the water,"</p><p>Before Regina could reply, Emma dashed through the sand and into the ocean. Of course, she didn't even run nearly as fast as she could, just in case someone saw her, but she was still pretty darn fast.</p><p>When Regina caught up to her she leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.</p><p>"You dirty, vampire, cheater," she whispered into her ear. </p><p>Emma laughed, then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as the water surrounded them. She pulled her in closer so she could connect their lips once again.</p><p>Regina moaned as Emma kissed her long and deeply, her tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. </p><p>Emma moved her hands down towards her girlfriend's chest, and allowed her hands to roam before Regina stepped back.</p><p>"First date, Emma," she reminded her.</p><p>Emma let out a sigh of disappointment, then reconnected their hands. </p><p>She lead her farther into the ocean, so the water was around at their shoulder level now. </p><p>"Now," Emma started. "We can talk about whatever we want, 'cause no one can hear us from out here,"</p><p>Regina's lips curled into a smile. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her girlfriend again, but she had to remember that they needed to make it look like a first date.</p><p>"Emma," Regina started. "What food do you miss the most from when you were a human?"</p><p>"I've almost forgotten what it tastes like, but I used to always get cheeseburgers and cokes when I was younger. God, coke back then was the best."</p><p>"Were you human during the same time they had actual cocaine in coke?"</p><p>Emma smirked, then nodded.</p><p>"It was great. I dunno how you guys have your cocaine-free coke today. Y'know, I'm almost glad I can't taste that. Still miss food though,"</p><p>Regina scoffed as her girlfriend smirked once again. </p><p>"I fell in love with a drug addict," she said, shaking her head to herself.</p><p>"I was never addicted. Besides, it's not like I can have it now,"</p><p>"You're right. I fell in love with someone who misses cocaine,"</p><p>"Don't forget the dirty, vampire, cheater part,"</p><p>"Indeed, my love. Indeed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>sO... ya girl was bored and saw people talking about reality shifting/quantum jumping. AND THAT SEEMS FUN. everyone else is talking about going to hogwarts to get railed by draco, but i wanna go to storybrooke so i can hug regina and tell her that she's amazing and deserves the world</p><p>i've tried it three times now, and i think i'm getting close. (i saw a few white flashes, and i got a headache, so imma rest for a day before trying again lmao)</p><p>but if anyone knows how to shift, PLEASE COMMENT(or dm me on either instagram or twitter) AND GIVE ME MORE TIPS CUZ I WANNA HUG MY COMFORT CHARCTERS</p><p> </p><p>oki that's all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready?" Emma asked, giving her girlfriend a kiss.</p><p>"Of course I am. It's my second year now, so I'm much more prepared," Regina replied, grinning.</p><p>"If any of the little shits give you a hard time, let me know and I won't hesitate to ask Alice to curse them,"</p><p>Regina scoffed,</p><p>"I would rather not have my students cursed, but thanks for the offer,"</p><p>Emma smiled brightly, then brought their lips together again. </p><p>As Regina let out a moan, she noticed her girlfriend getting a little handsy. As much as she wanted to spend her time engaging in certain activities with her, she had to go or else she would be late.</p><p>"I need to go,"</p><p>Emma sighed, then nodded. </p><p>Regina then waved goodbye, then got in her car to drive to work.</p><p>As she slowly started to relax, reminding herself that it would be okay. She had already made it through her first year of teaching, and she had managed to fall in love with one of her students who happened to be a vampire. If she could do that a year ago, she would be just fine.</p><p>Just as she was about to pull into the parking lot, a scream escaped her mouth as a cloud of smoke filled the back of her car.</p><p>"Hello!" Piped a familiar British accent.</p><p>"Alice!" Regina yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?!"</p><p>"Since Neal and I are going to Storybrooke High now, I wasn't sure how exactly to get there. Neal took the family car while I was busy, and I wasn't sure if I had enough time to walk. So I thought I would go to your car to say hi,"</p><p>"And you plan on getting out of the car with your teacher?"</p><p>"Now that Robin's going here too since her school closed, I thought she might like to see us together,"</p><p>"Unless you've told her that you have magic and can teleport into my car, she would assume that I picked you up, which would be unusual."</p><p>"Oh. I haven't told her; I didn't think of that,"</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow, then felt a pang of sympathy as she noticed her frown.</p><p>"I'll tell you this," she started. "I'll go inside while you stay here. My room is visible from the parking lot, so check the windows. Once you see me, you can teleport yourself into my classroom and then go find Robin."</p><p>"Alright! Thanks, Regina!"</p><p>She gave a soft smile, then exited the car. From there, she entered the mostly empty building, then walked into her classroom. Since class didn't start for another 30 minutes, no one was there yet. </p><p>So she went to the window, then looked in the direction of her car. She motioned toward herself, hoping that Alice saw.</p><p>Luckily, the young blonde materialized right behind her. She smiled, then started for the door.</p><p>As her niece's girlfriend left her classroom, she sat down at her desk and got ready for her school day. </p><p>A few minutes before the bell rang, students began entering her classroom.</p><p>"Mr. Jones?" She asked, noticing the familiar face. "What are you doing here? Didn't you graduate last year?"</p><p>"You must be thinking of my brother, Killian," he replied. "I'm Roger. We're twins, but I was held back a grade in middle school,"</p><p>She nodded, then motioned for him to sit down. </p><p>Once he sat down at his desk, he pulled out a piece of paper containing his schedule,</p><p>"Are you the Ms. Mills that's dating the girl my brother wanted to ask out?" He asked bluntly.</p><p>She nearly choked on her own spit,</p><p>"Mr. Jones, this is not a place where I wish to discuss my personal life. Please refrain from those questions unless you'd like to follow in your brother's footsteps and earn yourself a fair amount of detentions during your senior year,"</p><p>He sighed, then kept his mouth shut for the rest of the period. </p><p>Satisfied, Regina began her lecture when the rest of her students entered the classroom.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone," she said, making her way to the whiteboard. "I am Ms. Mills and I will be your creative writing teacher this semester. This is my second year at Storybrooke High, and I'm looking forward to seeing how this year will go."</p><p>Considering that it was still early in the morning, most of her students simply yawned and didn't say anything. </p><p>She understood that they were tired, but it would still be nice if she got some sort of response.</p><p>Instead of saying anything else, she walked back to her desk and got the syllabus out. She went down to the first person in each column, then handed them the papers and had them take one before passing it back.</p><p>She then grabbed another few sheets of paper and did the same thing.</p><p>"For the next 20 minutes, I would like you all to fill out this sheet to me and then turn it in. Your signed syllabus is due next Friday,"</p><p>After she noticed them begin to fill out the papers, she made her way back to her desk. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, then noticed a few texts from her girlfriend. </p><p>Emma Swan: how's the first day going?</p><p>Emma Swan: any students being little shits?</p><p>Regina chuckled, then smiled at her girlfriend's name. (She had officially changed her contact name in her phone after their first public outing.)</p><p>Regina: It's going fine. The students aren't engaging very much so far, but it is still early.</p><p>Emma Swan: understandable. back when i was a human, i valued my sleep very much. school starts too early these days</p><p>Regina: Or teenagers are simply lazy these days</p><p>Emma Swan: HEY! ok maybe that's a little true but also like schools should start later</p><p>Regina: Do you miss sleeping?</p><p>Emma Swan: kinda. but i'm glad i don't sleep cuz having to wake up early five days a week was not worth sleeping in for those two days. so it's nice that i don't ever get tired :D</p><p>Regina let out a soft chortle, then put her phone away as students started turning in their assignment. </p><p>"Okay everyone," she said, getting back up. "I'm assigning you a one page story to write. It can be about anything, and it is due next class. You will have the rest of the class period to work on it, so I would suggest finishing it now so you don't have any homework,"</p><p>An hour later, the bell rang to signal the end of class. Taking a deep breath, Regina got ready to meet her next group of students. </p><p>Her mouth opened as she noticed a few familiar faces. She hadn't had a chance to look at the roster yet, so she wasn't sure who was in her classes until she saw them.</p><p>"Robin?" She asked. "I knew you were taking creative writing, but I thought you told me that they put you with Mr. Heller?"</p><p>"They did. But I got called into the counselor's office, and he told me that the class was full. So he switched me to your class." She explained, grinning. "Which is nice, 'cause Alice and Neal are here too,"</p><p>Regina blinked a few times, but shrugged it off as she waited for more students to walk in. </p><p>A brunette girl followed by two friends walked up to the three of them.</p><p>"Are you guys seniors too? Because I don't think I've seen you at Storybrooke High," she said to them.</p><p>"Yep," Robin replied, grinning. "I used to go to another school, but it closed 'cause a science experiment blew the building up. So now I go here,"</p><p>"And we just moved here," Neal answered, motioning to himself and his cousin. </p><p>"Nice to meet you all," the girl replied. "I'm Aurora. This is my friend, Mulan; and my boyfriend, Phillip,"</p><p>"I'm Robin," she said, smiling brightly. "This is my girlfriend, Alice; and her cousin, Neal,"</p><p>Mulan raised her eyebrows at the word girlfriend, but smiled and nodded her head.</p><p>Pretty soon, even more students began filling into the classroom. </p><p>Regina diverted their attention to the front of the class, then began making her introduction again. It definitely felt weird to be teaching her niece, a vampire, and a witch, but she was glad she knew about them. It sometimes bothered her about how she taught a vampire and a werewolf last year and didn't even know until the school year was nearly over. </p><p>Looking at all of her students, she had a good feeling about this class.</p><p> </p><p>Across town, Ruby was eating a sandwich while sitting across from Emma.</p><p>"So you actually went through with college?" Emma asked. "You've graduated so many times, and you don't want unnecessary student debt, so why do it?"</p><p>"I got a football scholarship, that's why," Ruby replied, grinning. "It's right here in Storybrooke, I'm actually dormmates with Belle, and Dorothy is right down the hall,"</p><p>"Yeah, but like, voluntary learning after high school. Ugh, why?"</p><p>"The classes are a breeze, so that's not a problem. But hey, now I get to play football against guys who are actually my biological age,"</p><p>"Did tackling 17 year old boys get annoying?"</p><p>"Kinda, yeah. It's much more fun in college,"</p><p>Emma let out a breath, feeling grateful she wasn't in college. She went once, decades ago, and hated it. </p><p>"So what's all happening between you and Dorothy by the way? Does she know about you yet?" </p><p>"I wanna tell her, but at the same time, I wanna wait. It's not everyday that one learns that their girlfriend is a werewolf, and I don't want to overwhelm her,"</p><p>"Regina took it way better than I thought she would," Emma said with a shrug.</p><p>"Yeah, because she's whipped for you and wants you to turn her. I'm pretty sure Dorothy wants to stay human,"</p><p>As Ruby leaned over to take another bite of her sandwich, Emma's eyes widened as she stared at the door behind her friend.</p><p>"I want to stay what?" Dorothy asked, her eyes darting between the two of them. </p><p>The color drained from Ruby's face as she turned around to face her girlfriend. She looked at Emma for help, who simply shrugged, then motioned for her to go to her.</p><p>"You've got this," Emma encouraged. "I'm gonna go wait for Regina by school. Let me know how this goes!"</p><p>And with that, Emma left to see her girlfriend; feeling excited for her friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>alright update on shifting: i've gotten close two times, but completely wore myself out by overdoing it. </p><p>literally everyone told me to take a break but i said no❤ and paid the price when i got physically sick. it's ok tho i'm better now and i learned my lesson XD</p><p>anyway, imma keep trying until i do it. I WILL HUG REGINA MILLS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boo!" </p><p>Regina whipped her head around to see her girlfriend standing upside down on the ceiling. She glared as she folded her arms.</p><p>"Emma!" She yelled.</p><p>Of course, she was used to her appearing out of nowhere these days. She much preferred when they were both on the ground, but she had also gotten used to her being on the ceiling. </p><p>"Anyway," Emma began. "What do you wanna do for Halloween?"</p><p>"Well I assume you want to do something for the holiday spirit, considering that you're already in costume,"</p><p>Emma smirked, then jumped down from the ceiling. She adjusted the circular glasses she was wearing, then tightened her ponytail. </p><p>This year, she had decided to dress as Harry Potter; so she had drawn a scar on her face, gotten the glasses, and even wore Gryffindor robes. </p><p>She flicked her wand, then walked closer to Regina.</p><p>"Really? What made you think that?" She asked sarcastically. </p><p>"I think 127 is a bit too old for you to be trick-or-treating; plus, you can't even eat candy."</p><p>"You forget, Mills, that there is more to Halloween than trick-or-treating,"</p><p>"Alright then. So what do you propose?"</p><p>"Ruby is throwing a party with some of her college friends. She says we're both invited, so it'd be fun to go,"</p><p>"I never imagined that you were a partyer,"</p><p>"Not usually," she replied. "It's not as fun since I can't drink alcohol and get drunk. But everything else is fun. Besides, we could go and you could still have fun drinking,"</p><p>Regina scoffed. She raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend dressed as Harry Potter.</p><p>"I enjoy drinking as much as the next person, but I don't want to spend tonight drinking with college students,"</p><p>Emma took in a deep breath. She wasn't planning on pulling this card, but she really wanted to go.</p><p>"It could be your last Halloween where you have the option to drink," she said slyly.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Well... you did say that you wanted to be turned sooner rather than later. Do you really want to miss out on what could be your last Halloween as a human?"</p><p>Regina let out a sharp breath. She wasn't sure when Emma would be ready to turn her, or if it would be within the next year or not. </p><p>Sure, she was ready to be turned whenever, but her girlfriend was right. Eventually, she would have to say goodbye to some parts of being a human; getting drunk at a party would be one of them.</p><p>Plus, Emma looked like a dork in her costume and it would be great to see her dressed like that at a party. </p><p>"You know what? Sure, let's do it,"</p><p>Emma grinned, then pulled her in for a kiss. Regina tilted her head to the side, then grabbed Emma's robes to pull her closer. </p><p>Her glasses almost fell off, getting in their way. So Emma took them off and placed them on the table so she could continue kissing her girlfriend. </p><p>A gasp escaped from Regina's mouth as she felt her girlfriend's tongue all over her. She wrapped her hands around her neck, pulling her closer. </p><p>"Emma," Regina said between kisses. "As adorable as you look in your little Gryffindor outfit... I want to rip it right off of you,"</p><p>"Do it."</p><p> </p><p>A few hours and a shower later, Emma and Regina were standing at the door. Emma had changed back into her Harry Potter outfit, whilst Regina put on a black dress and a crown to go as a queen.</p><p>Luckily, the party was within walking distance so they didn't bother driving. </p><p>Regina was already feeling regret as she could feel the vibrations of the music on her skin. She turned her head to face her girlfriend, who had a big grin on her face.</p><p>Emma laced their fingers together, then lead her up the stairs and inside. </p><p>The music was even louder, and lights were blaring everywhere. Still holding hands, Emma headed towards the large group of people to find her friends. </p><p>Meanwhile Regina instantly felt uncomfortable as she was surrounded by dancing people. She saw the liquor in one corner, but at this point, she wasn't even in the mood.</p><p>It was a wonder she managed to date people when she was in college, considering how much she just stayed in.</p><p>As Emma wandered off to look for Ruby, Regina made her way away from the crowd. She hardly knew anyone here, and her girlfriend had practically abandoned her. </p><p>So she walked up the staircase, hoping to get a little peace and quiet from everything. It wasn't really worth it to come if she wasn't with Emma. </p><p>As she walked down the halls, she perked her head to the side as she heard muffled voices from another room.</p><p>"What are you doing? Get away from me!"</p><p>"Oh come on, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just come a little closer."</p><p>"I mean it right now. You get the hell away from me!"</p><p>"Just come a little-" the voice was cut off. "What the hell?!"</p><p>"Grab my hand,"</p><p>"What the fu-"</p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow as the noise faded away. Curious, she walked toward the door to see what was happening.</p><p>As she pushed the door open, her gaze drifted to the floor where a young man lay face down. </p><p>"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. She could have sworn she heard other voices.</p><p>Feeling slight concern for him, she walked over and rolled him over. Luckily, his chest was moving up and down so he was breathing.</p><p>Regina sighed in relief, then rolled him over to his side. She remembered learning to put someone in a specific position if they were passed out drunk, so they wouldn't choke and die. </p><p>She let out a deep breath, then double checked that he was okay. </p><p>After that, she just wanted to be done with this. It was starting to become too unsettling for her. </p><p>So she started for the stairs to go back down, but let out a gasp as someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back.</p><p>She opened her mouth to scream, but instead let out a sigh of relief as she saw who it was.</p><p>"Oh," she said. "Dorothy,"</p><p>"Ms. Mills," she said, slurring her words.</p><p>"We're at a party together, you can call me Regina,"</p><p>"Okay," </p><p>Dorothy looked at her, then grabbed her wrist again. She lead her into the nearest open door, then sat down on the floor.</p><p>"How do you do it?" She asked, still slurring.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Be with her, knowing she's..."</p><p>Regina instantly knew what she was talking about.</p><p>"Well," she said, feeling awkward. "It was hard to grasp at first. But then I realized that she's still the same person I've loved. This other part of her has always been there, and that doesn't make me love her any less."</p><p>Plus vampires are fucking hot. She added in her head.</p><p>Dorothy looked at her again, then looked to the floor. </p><p>"But everything's different now," she said. "Did you know that she's over 50 years old? She's an old woman,"</p><p>Regina let out a chortle.</p><p>She sat down next to her, then made sure the door was closed.</p><p>"That's nothing," she said, grinning. "My girlfriend just turned 127,"</p><p>Dorothy nearly choked on her own spit. </p><p>Regina gently placed her hand onto her shoulder and made eye contact.</p><p>"Just give yourself time to adjust to it. As long as you two love each other, you'll be able to make it through,"</p><p>She wanted to barf at how cheesy she sounded, but she knew that Dorothy needed to hear this. </p><p>Regina then grabbed her wrist and gave it a gentle tug to encourage her to get up. She opened the door again, and led her downstairs. </p><p>Making their way through the crowds of people, she began to look for her girlfriend.</p><p>Luckily, she spotted Emma and Ruby in a corner. Emma was cheering her on as she downed multiple shots.</p><p>"Regina!" Emma said, walking over to her. </p><p>Regina then motioned for Dorothy to walk over to Ruby. Emma gave her a weird look as she pieced together what was happening. </p><p>"So how's it goin'?" The vampire asked.</p><p>"It's alright," Regina replied. "We should go home,"</p><p>Emma let out a sigh, but didn't want to argue with her.</p><p>"Okay," she agreed. "But we're watching a Halloween movie as soon as we get back to your place,"</p><p>Regina gave a soft smile, then connected their hands. </p><p>After waving goodbye to Ruby, they walked out together. </p><p>They walked far enough away so they couldn't be seen in the lights, then Emma immediately picked her up and carried her bridal style.</p><p>With her vampire speed, she ran through the forest and around the town, holding her girlfriend tightly. </p><p>When they got in, Emma took no time to plop right on the couch. She motioned for Regina to lay down next to her. </p><p>"Hey," Emma began, wrapping her arm around her. "I have a surprise for you,"</p><p>"Really?" She asked. "And what's that?"</p><p>"Next week I'm taking you to meet Anna Kendrick and the whole Pitch Perfect cast at the 4th movie premiere,"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Emma! How did you do this?"</p><p>"I have my ways,"</p><p>Feeling herself overwhelmed with love and happiness, Regina brought their lips together within a heartbeat.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N</p><p>so.... we're going to pretend it hasn't been this long since i updated 😁<br/>it's been kinda hard to get inspiration after the whole lana/sean drama thing. i will always be a oncer and a swanqueen shipper, but i can no longer support lana parrilla after she didn't immediately condemn sean's actions after she heard about his tweets and for pulling the 'i can't be homophobic cuz i have gay friends' card. (no i don't hate her. i just don't stan her anymore) so i'm trying to distance regina from lana in my head and it's been difficult, but we're making progress haha</p><p>also we're going to pretend they're making a pitch perfect 4 for the next chapter lmao. (although i still have hope)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>